


La Caída de las Hojas

by BaraOtome



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Dark Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Historical References, M/M, Mistery, Mpreg, Psychology, Songfic, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraOtome/pseuds/BaraOtome
Summary: "El amor entre un Exorcista y un Noé nunca es fructífero" ¿será eso cierto, Tyki Mikk?Género:YAOI/Mpreg Pareja:TykixLavi





	1. El Juguete y el Demonio

**Author's Note:**

> Konbanwa❤!
> 
>  
> 
> El día de hoy les traigo una nueva historia que, a petición de dos amigas (Lunahyugaelric y Rika Chwan) me pidieron que publicara un fic del TykixLavi o lucky. Cabe mencionar que además de ser mi primer fic de lucky,es el primer Mpreg que hago, así que sean clementes conmigo, por favor. Asimismo, debo aclarar que esta es una versión editada de la historia que tengo publicada en fanfiction.com, que espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Bueno, aquí van algunas advertencias acerca de este fic. Por favor, léanlas:
> 
> 1.-La historia (como ya lo había dicho), es un TykixLavi y/o lucky, por lo tanto es del género Yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si eres homofóbica(o) o no te gusta el género, entonces retírate por favor de este sitio.
> 
> 2.-Como ya lo había dicho, este es mi primer Mpreg, así que si no te gusta el género, también retírate por favor.
> 
> 3.-Los géneros de esta historia están bien especificados en la tabla de Subgéneros, sólo aclararé cuando el capítulo contenga lemon o algún tipo de género que sea realmente ambigüo de explicar o que no se encuentre en la lista de "Additional Tags". En cuanto al género de Songfic aparecerá una canción de entrada y de salida que marcará "las temporadas" de esta historia.
> 
> *La canción que se utiliza como "opening", se titula "Kagami" (espejo), interpretada por Kanon Wakeshima, pista 3 del álbum "Shinshoku no Dolce". 
> 
> *La canción que se utiliza como "Ending" se llama Concordia, interpretada por Kukui.
> 
> 4.-Este fic estará lleno de referencias históricas que se entremezclarán con el universo de D.Gray Man, las cuales se expondrán en un pequeño glosario dentro de las notas de inicio de cada capítulo en donde sea necesario, al igual que la definición de términos que sean desconocidos o que sean realmente necesarios para que el lector sienta amena la lectura y sepa del contenido que se maneja dentro de la trama. Esta referencia aparecerá con (no. X) en el texto para que el lector, en caso de que tenga dudas, pueda ir de inmediato a este mini glosario.
> 
> 5.-En las notas finales de cada capítulo aparecerá una especie de "apartado" de datos extra que corresponde a cada capítulo. El cual espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> 6.-Advertencia: A todos los fans de Allen y Kanda les pido que tengan un poco de clemencia en cuanto al OOC de estos personajes, ya que no tendrán una personalidad agradable como en la trama original, pero conforme avanzará la historia se irán aclarando muchas cosas que al principio serán "confusas", entre ellas el comportamiento inusual de ciertos personajes.
> 
> AVISO: D-Gray Man no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino a la genial y respetable Katsura Hoshino, aunque a veces me dan ganas de gritarle "¡¿Qué rayos pasó con Lavi?!"
> 
> Bueno, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado ¡disfrútenlo! ^-^

****

**_Primer Opening_ **

**_"Kagami" (versión corta)_ **

**_Kanon Wakeshima_ **

_Ringo no doku wa_  
Chiisana hagata ga ubai  
Shojo no uso wa  
Bansan no seki de nemuru

_Nanatsu no ai mo_  
Ooji no kisu mo  
Saigo niwa subete

_Shiroi hada ni tokeru_

_Kagami, Kagami_  
Watashi no minikui kokoro o utsuzu  
Kagamiyo kagami, Konoyo de ichiban utsukushii nowa dare?

* * *

 

**"** **La caída de las Hojas"**

**Capítulo I**

**El juguete y el demonio**

 

Eran las diez de la noche cuando el tren llegó a la estación de San Petesburgo, para esto, era invierno y aunque la gente andaba bien abrigada, el frío era insoportable.

 

―Ay… Dios mío…. Que frío―Titiritaba el pelirrojo al salir del vagón con dos maletas a la mano: la suya y la de su mentor.

―Deja de quejarte, estúpido.―Dijo el anciano dándole una patada en el trasero al salir del vagón.

―¡Oye Panda ya bájale ¿no?!

―¡Cierra el pico, se nos hace tarde!

―Tsk. Que fastidio.―Refunfuñó cierto nipón con pésimo sentido del humor.

―Deja de refunfuñar y bájate rápido.―Se quejó Allen bajando del vagón junto con Lenalee.

―¡Cállate Moyashi!

_―Me llamo Allen para tu información; oh es cierto, debo recordártelo a cada rato porque eres un tarugo._

_―¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste miserable Moyashi?!_

_―¡¿Qué dijiste miserable gusano?!_

_―¡Lo que escuchaste BaKanda!_

_―¡Te voy a matar!_

_―¡Pues inténtalo Bakanda!_

_―¡Ya basta con ustedes dos!-Gritó la china a la vez que los pateaba con sus botas activadas._

_-Ay… estos niños…..-Suspiró el ojeroso anciano fastidiado._

 

_Tras haber llegado al hotel, todos se dirigieron a descansar un rato, debido a que el viaje había sido largo y pesado, a pesar de haber usado el Arca para llegar al territorio ruso. Sin embargo, Lavi no se sentía cansado, sino todo lo contrario._

_―¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?-Cuestiono el Bookman senil._

_―Voy a tomar un poco de aire, es sofocante estar en ese vagón por más de dos horas soportando a ese par de latosos._

_Bookman ya no le dijo nada, puesto que Lavi, evidentemente, ya no era un niño, al cual tenía que estar cuidando. Lavi, por su parte, al ver que el senil no le decía nada, alzó los hombros con indiferencia, cerró la puerta y se marchó._

_Al salir, se dio cuenta de que las calles se encontraban tranquilas y casi vacías; era normal, ya que eran las diez y media de la noche._

_Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno y con algo de prisa; pues no quería encontrarse con ningún Akuma y mucho menos con un Noé._

_Llegó a un callejón totalmente solitario. De repente, fuertes náuseas lo atacaron al grado de provocarle el vómito. Tras haberlo hecho, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, las cuales dieron apertura al llanto que a su vez se hizo más y más audible._

_―Dios… ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?―Sollozaba con angustia el aprendiz de Bookman, quien al sentir de nuevo las náuseas volvió a vomitar.―Me siento muy mal…. Y lo peor de todo… es que ya falta poco….―Susurró poco antes de volver a vomitar, pero ahora con más fuerza a modo de encorvarse, llevando una de sus manos a la altura de su vientre._

_Debido al cansancio, cayó de rodillas, su cara lucía pálida por tanto vomitar, le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos estaban irritados y llorosos_

_Con mucha dificultad logró incorporarse, tenía que volver o de lo contrario la preocupación invadiría a su mentor, a quien probablemente no le vería la cara por el gran secreto que durante mucho tiempo había estado escondiéndole. Comenzó a caminar con dificultad, como si fuera la cosa más difícil del mundo, cuando en ese momento copos de nieve comenzaron a brotar del cielo._

_No le importó, pues la nieve quizás le ayudaría a relajarlo o por lo menos a despejar la mente de aquellos recuerdos que lo frustraban pero a la vez le hacían sentirse amado._

**_-Recuerdo-_ **

_Eran la una de la madrugada en la Orden. Todo estaba tranquilo al punto de sentirse un ambiente lúgubre, pues todas las luces estaban apagadas, salvo las del departamento de ciencias y las de la biblioteca, en la que se eyectaba una tenue luz._

_En el lugar más recóndito del recinto de libros, se encontraba el futuro heredero del puesto de Bookman; sentado sobre el suelo y recargado sobre un librero, con la mirada perdida y apagada como si estuviera moribundo._ _Comenzó a llorar en silencio, pues por su mente pasaban una y otra vez escenas que quería olvidar pero era imposible, ya que aquellas imágenes eran sucesos que se reflejaban en su cuerpo en forma de moretones, golpes e incluso marcas que lucían como mordidas._

_¿Qué había hecho para merecerse semejante trato de parte de ellos? ¿Desde cuándo Allen y Kanda se juntaban para hacer de él su juguete? ¿En qué momento habían planeado violarlo a mitad de la noche para aplacar la maldita lujuria que los invadía? ¿Acaso era porque temían a que él le contara a alguien que los había cachado teniendo sexo en la sala a la media noche cuando regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de leche y el cual había tirado por la sorpresa de verlos en esa situación? ¿O era el precio que tenía que pagar de la apuesta que hizo cuando Allen y él estaban jugando cartas y por obvias razones perdió?_

_No lo sabía, es más, no entendía la razón por la que ambos exorcistas habían hecho eso y peor aún, que lo habían tratado de drogar con una extraña sustancia que robaron del laboratorio de Komui y que ningún efecto surtió en todo ese tiempo._

_― R….rayos… d… duele….―Gemía adolorido al tratar de juntar sus piernas que yacían cubiertas por su chaqueta color vino._

_― Ah…. ¿por qué me tratan de esa forma?-Sollozaba el joven con angustia, mientras era iluminado por una pequeña lámpara de aceite._

_De repente, escuchó el sonido de unos zapatos aproximándose, lo cual hizo que se pusiera muy nervioso e incluso sintiera mucho temor con el simple de que Allen y Kanda regresaron para realizar otra orgía con él, lo cual ya lo tenía harto y cansado._

_― Buenas noches, Bookman Jr.―Dijo el dueño de aquel sonido._

_― ¿Quién eres?―Dijo un tanto temeroso al escuchar la voz y el sonido en la oscuridad y que se iba acercando hacia la tenue luz que acompañaba al pelirrojo._

_― Tranquilo…. No vengo a matarte ni nada de eso, sólo vengo a jugar contigo un rato.―Dijo finalmente apareciéndose enfrente del ojiverde que se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba._

_― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué rayos quieres Tyki Mikk?_

_― Ya te lo dije, vine a jugar contigo._

_―" Buenas noches Lavi, descansa para que tengas fuerzas y podamos jugar los tres otra vez."―Dijo Allen seductoramente en los recuerdos del chico pelirrojo, quien comenzó a llorar de coraje, cosa que Tyki notó al instante y que en cierta forma le desagradó._

_― Oye, oye…. ¿y ahora por qué lloras? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?―Decía a la vez que se ponía a la altura del pelirrojo para secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco que había sacado de su saco._

_Lavi no le respondió, seguía llorando tras haber aceptado el pañuelo de lino fino para cubrir su rostro lleno de lágrimas._

_― Ya, ya, tranquilo, no llores, te ves fatal.―Decía el duque acariciando esas finas hebras rojizas con ternura._

_Pasó una hora para que Lavi dejara de llorar, quien ahora se encontraba recargado en el pecho de su enemigo._

_― Vaya, cayó como piedra.―Dijo en tono bajo el ojimiel al verlo con el ojo cerrado.―"Pero se nota que ya está más tranquilo…."―Dijo mentalmente a la vez que se quitaba un guante para tomar con la yema de su dedo índice una lágrima que estaba suspendida en las pestañas del chico del parche, al cual examinó de manera detallada: su cabello rojo cereza, su piel blanca, su ojo verde esmeralda, sus facciones finas y expresiones infantiles…._

_En fin, observó cada detalle de aquella esbelta figura, que al terminar su análisis, llegó a la siguiente conclusión:_

_― Que hermoso eres…._

_― ¿Eh?―Dijo Lavi totalmente somnoliento._

_― Lo siento, no quise despertarte…_

_― ¿Ya amaneció?_

_― No, son las tres de la madrugada._

_― Hmm…._

_― ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_― Creo…―Decía entre bostezos._

_― Sé que no es de mí incumbencia, pero ¿por qué no traes puesta ropa interior?_

_Lavi desvió su rostro, no quería volver a recordar lo que Allen y Kanda le habían hecho dos horas atrás y mucho menos llorar enfrente de Tyki, quien le dijo:_

_― Si no quieres contármelo, lo entenderé, pero yo creo que es mejor que se lo cuentes a alguien de confianza, porque de lo contrario te hará daño guardar tanto dolor en tu corazón. Así que, dulces sueños Bookman Jr.―Dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad._

**_-Fin del Recuerdo-_ **

_Fue desde aquella ocasión que inició todo: las frecuentes orgías a las que Allen y Kanda lo sometían a base de narcóticos, las frecuentes visitas de Tyki Mikk a la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche y que por una extraña razón fueron agradables, pues parecía que el Noé era el único en quien podía confiar: le contaba sus quejas, sus bromas, sus deseos, sus inconformidades… en sí, Tyki se había convertido en su más íntimo confidente, luego en su mejor amigo y por último en su amante…._

_― No cabe duda de que soy un idiota…―Se dijo así mismo, pues ¿quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de su enemigo y más si se trataba de un Noé?_

_Continuó caminado sin rumbo alguno. No le apetecía regresar al hotel, aún cuando se encontraban Lenalee y Bookman para evitar que aquellos dos hicieran de las suyas con él, claro, ninguno de ellos no sabían nada de la situación, es más, nadie de la Orden lo sabía._ _No obstante, tarde o temprano, se enterarían; no precisamente de las orgías en las que participaba involuntariamente con ese par de calenturientos. Sino de algo más grave, algo imperdonable e incluso que lo podía llevar al cadalso pero ¿qué era?_

_― Oh…. Buenas noches….―Dijo una voz atrás de él que lo hizo voltearse, era una mujer de unos 40 años._

_― Buenas noches…. Señora…._

_― ¿Se puede saber que hace un jovencito como tú a estas horas de la noche solo en la calle?_

_― Caminando…._

_― ¿O es que acaso vienes de algún burdel?-Preguntó con picardía la mujer, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, pero a la vez le contestó:_

_― Se equivoca, yo solo…._

_― Ja, ja, ja, no seas tímido, es lógico que alguien de tu edad quiera tener ese tipo de compañía, además con este frío es obvio.―Decía la mujer dándole una serie de palmadas en la espalda._

_― Se equivoca señora… yo…. Ssólo quería dar un paseo eso es todo….―Dijo poniendo un semblante triste, mientras seguía su camino con paso lento cuando en ese momento, un intenso dolor lo hizo encorvarse llevando sus manos hacia su vientre._

_― ¡AAAHHH!_

_― ¿Qué tienes?!-Dijo asustada la mujer ante el repentino grito del pelirrojo, quien le dijo a duras penas:_

_― D… ele…. ¡Ah! ¡Duele!_

_― ¡¿Qué te duele?!_

_El chico seguía sin responderle, era tan intenso el dolor que lo hacía privarse de todo lo que le rodeaba al grado de hacerlo caer de rodillas._ _En ese momento, la mujer de cabello negro notó como se iba formando un charco de color rojizo alrededor del ojiverde, cuya vista se puso borrosa ante el dolor que lo hacía agonizar._

_― "Me lleva… ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto en este momento?"―Se decía mentalmente viendo como aquel charco rojo que salía de sus ingles se iba expandiendo poco a poco sobre la fría nieve a la que vez luchaba por no perder el conocimiento._

_Por su parte, la señora se preocupó, pero no por ello, iba a dejarlo en ese estado, así que le dijo:_

_― ¡Aguanta, llamaré a mi marido, él sabrá que hacer!_

_Lavi comenzó a llorar a la vez que pegaba alaridos de dolor, mientras la mujer salía en busca de su esposo._

_Mientras tanto en el hotel, la preocupación invadió al grupito de exorcistas._

_― Ya es muy tarde y no llega, Bookman me está asustando.―Decía con voz quebradiza y sumamente preocupada la china._

_― Tranquilícese, Allen y Kanda van a encontrar a ese grandísimo idiota, así que deje de preocuparse._

_― Es que ya pasaron dos horas y no ha regresado, el solo imaginar que le haya pasado algo malo, me aterra.-Dijo finalmente rompiendo en llanto a la vez que abrazaba al anciano, quien le decía:_

_― Deje de pensar en esas tonterías, Lavi sabe defenderse, lo más probable es que se haya extraviado el muy estúpido._

_― Eso espero….Bookman…._

_― "¿En dónde estás grandísimo idiota?"―Pensó con preocupación el senil un tanto molesto._

_Y mientras eso pensaba, Allen y Kanda seguían con la búsqueda, la cual se hizo difícil, ya que además de ser de noche, para colmo se había desatado una fuerte ventisca._

_― ¡Genial! ¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Una ventisca! ―Gritó frustrado el amo de Crown Clown._

_― ¿Por qué no mejor te callas y seguimos buscando al idiota de Lavi?―Le dijo el nipón harto de las quejas del peliblanco._

_― ¡¿Seguir buscando?! ¡Estás loco! ¡No se puede con esta ventisca! ¡Entiéndelo!_

_Kanda guardó silencio por unos instantes, puesto que en parte Allen tenía razón, pero po otro lado estaba el remordimiento que lo carcomía desde hacía unos meses._

_― Creo que tienes razón…. En cuanto termine o se calme la tormenta, reanudaremos la búsqueda_

 

_Sin decir más, ambos exorcistas regresaron al hotel, donde Lenalee y Bookman los esperaban en la puerta._

_― ¿Lo encontraron?―Preguntó angustiada la pelinegra corriendo hacia ellos_

_― No, con esta tormenta es imposible, pero cuando cese o por lo menos se calme, reiniciaremos la búsqueda._

_― Estoy de acuerdo contigo, así que esperaremos a que se calme la tormenta.―Apoyó Bookman, mientras que Lenalee de nuevo comenzó a llorar de angustia._

_-No llores Lenalee, lo encontraremos, te lo prometo. ―Decía el chico tratando de tranquilizar a la chica de cabello lacio que a su vez se aferraba al uniforme del chico ojigris._

 

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que la chica cayera rendida de cansancio y Allen la llevara a su habitación._

 

_― Parece que la tormenta está empeorando.-Dijo Kanda viendo el paisaje blanco por la ventana._

_― Tienes razón, a este paso, no nos quedará de otra más que esperar a que amanezca.―Dijo Bookman exhalando el humo de su pipa y poco antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación, dejando a solas al peliníveo y al peliazul._

 

_Ambos permanecían en silencio, al grado de desatarse un pesado ambiente que sólo logró mitigarse un poco cuando Allen comenzó a hablar._

 

_― ¿Crees que haya hecho esto, por nuestra culpa?_

 

_Kanda no le respondió mantenía los ojos cerrados, se notaba cansado y Allen también, así que soltó un suspiro para liberar un poco la tensión que lo estaba invadiendo._

 

_-Me voy a descansar un rato…._

_-Yo también….-Fue lo único que dijo el joven espadachín antes de meterse a la habitación, dejando a un Allen completamente mortificado de preocupación y remordimiento, pero luego, se regresó al no soportar verlo así._

_― Cuando lo encontremos, vamos pedirle perdón ¿entendiste?―Le dijo tomándolo del mentón antes de darle un beso mientras el albino derramaba lágrimas._

_― "¿A dónde te has metido baka usagui?"―Pensó el ojinegro contemplando la ventisca que la ventana eyectaba al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su niño de cabello blanco._

 

_Entre tanto, en otro lugar llamando las "Tres estrellas", cierto Noé de porte elegante se encontraba a la mesa con el Conde del Milenio y con los demás miembros de la familia de Noé en la típica y clásica cena familiar._

 

_― Te noto muy callado, Tyki.-Dijo un tanto extrañada la Noé de los sueños.―¿Te sientes mal? No has tocado tu comida en ningún momento._

_― No es eso…._

_― ¿Entonces?_

_― No tengo hambre.―Dijo con desgane a la vez que se incorporaba de su asiento, para retirarse de la enorme mesa; dejando a todos los presentes algo preocupados, sobre todo a la ojiazul._

_― ¿Seguro que no se siente mal?―Preguntó Lullubel antes de llevarse el trinche a la boca._

_― No lo sé, me preocupa.―Dijo la chica apunto de levantarse de su asiento, pero  el Conde se lo impidió diciéndole:_

_― Déjalo solo, es probable que le pasó algo y lo puso de mal humor._

_― Está bien…-Dijo Road con resignación._

_― Ya verás que al rato se sentirá mejor.―Dijo el regordete Conde para que la chica no amargara la cena._

 

_Por su parte, Tyki ya estaba en su habitación y con toda la pereza del mundo se dejó caer en su amplia cama, la cual tenía dos mesitas de noche en cada lado y con dos lámparas de noche._ _Extendió el brazo para alcanzar la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba sobre el buró del lado derecho. Tras haber tomado uno y haberlo encendido, degustó por unos instantes el sabor del tabaco, abrió los ojos y exhaló el humo._

_― Lavi….―Suspiró con tono enamoradizo contemplando el humo que había exhalado como se desvanecía en el aire._

**_-Recuerdo-_ **

 

_― Buenas noches… Bookman Jr.―Dijo cierto ojimiel saliendo de las sombras._

_― Hola…..―Decía con desgano a la vez que cerraba el libro que tenía en sus manos._

_― ¿Qué tienes?_

_― N…. nada…._

_― ¿Seguro?―Preguntó al no convencerse de aquella respuesta._

_ ―S... sí.... _

_― ¿Otra vez te volvió a violar el chico tramposo?_

 

_Hubo silencio por unos instantes, Tyki sabía que el pelirrojo a veces tardaba en darle una respuesta, así que esperó con paciencia a que éste le contestara._

_― No…._

_― Hay algo…. que he querido decirte desde hace un mes….―Dijo desviando su rostro para que el hombre de tez morena evitara ver el rubor que surcaba en sus mejillas._

_De nuevo, el silencio volvió a surgir y al ver que el ojiesmeralda no respondía, tomó un cigarro y su encendedor. No obstante, cuando estuvo apunto de ponerlo en su boca, Lavi se lo impidió con un inesperado beso._ _Ante el repentino acto del pelirrojo, el Noé abrió los ojos como plato al mismo tiempo que caía de su mano el cigarrillo._

_De inmediato, Lavi despegó sus labios; se notaba nervioso y un poco asustado, pues no sabía como reaccionaría el pelinegro, quien no se inmutó en ningún momento._

_― Te amo…―Le dijo con miedo y con un intenso rojo cereza en sus mejillas._

_Tyki no decía nada, no mostraba ninguna expresión de molestia o sorpresa, en sí no parecía causarle alguna impresión la declaración del conejo, cuyos ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y a humedecerse._

_― Lo sabía…. Eres igual que ellos.―Decía el chico cabizbajo tratando de contener los sollozos que delatarían su llanto, pero fue imposible, ya que al encarar al joven de 26 años con una expresión de decepción y coraje sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y con más fuerza al notar que éste seguía sin responderle. ―_ _No cabe duda de que soy un idiota…. ¡nunca debí haberme enamorado de alguien como tú que al igual que Allen y Yu me tratas como tu maldito juguete! ¡estoy harto de que peor que a una ra…._

_No pudo terminar de gritar, puesto que sus labios fueron sellados por los sensuales y carnosos labios del Noé del placer, quien haciendo honor a su sobrenombre, comenzó a introducir su lengua en la pequeña cavidad del pelirrojo, que a su vez estaba completamente  estupefacto al mismo tiempo por el también inesperado acto del pelinegro, quien al sentir la ausencia de oxígeno se separó del menor._

_Ambos jadeaban con tal de recuperar aquel preciado elemento para seguir viviendo mientras el rubor seguía surcando las mejillas de ambos._

_― Te voy a demostrar… que estás equivocado… que no eres un juguete… sino todo lo contrario….―Decía el moreno tomándolo de la cintura con toda la sensualidad del mundo._

_Lavi se estremeció, no sólo por las palabras y el sensual agarre del veintiséis añero, sino porque aquel hermoso Noé con una mano libre estaba secando sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse._

_― ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que eres un juguete? Si eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto._

_― Tyki….―Dijo con una cara que detonaba sorpresa._

_― Así que vuelvas a decir que eres un juguete porque no lo eres.―Decía empleando un tierno y suave tono de voz tomando en sus manos aquel rostro lleno de perlas que salían de su orbe verduzca y un lindo rubor adornando sus cachetitos._

_Lavi cerró el ojo, dándole paso a una lágrima que escurría por su rosada mejilla al igual que al romántico beso del mayor, quien quería algo más que besos._ _Poco a poco el beso fue prolongándose y de romántico pasó a ser lujurioso y apasionado que en poco tiempo ambos tocaron pared y luego un estante de libros hasta que finalmente tocaron suelo: Tyki encima de Lavi, quien rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del Noé, cuya erección era más que evidente al rozarse con la de Lavi, quien ante la fricción exteriorizó un gemido cargado de éxtasis; el cual fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

_Con desesperación y rapidez, ambos se deshicieron de sus respectivas prendas, las cuales esparcieron alrededor de ellos._

_― Eres un niño hermoso…―Le dijo Tyki entre jadeos contemplando esa hermosa y blanca piel de aquel ojiverde que se mostraba más que impaciente._

_― Tú también lo eres…―Susurraba el pelirrojo posando sus brazos  de nuevo en el cuello del joven de tez oscura para darle otro beso, el cual el chico Mikk aceptó con todo gusto._

 

_Tras haber despegado sus labios, Tyki detuvo repentinamente sus acciones, cosa que extraño al aprendiz de Bookman._

 

_― ¿P… por qué te detienes?_

_― Quiero preguntarte algo._

_― ¿Qué cosa?_

_― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto?―Le preguntó el Tercer Noé al chico que se mantenía en silencio._ _― Después de esto no habrá marcha atrás, así que ¿realmente estás seguro de que quieres seguir?_

_― Sí… porque eres la persona que más amo y porque me has demostrado que tú también me amas.―Decía Lavi a la vez que acariciaba con sus dedos aquellas hebras de color negro ébano con ternura._

_De pronto, unas perlas rebotaron en el rostro de Lavi, quien se preocupó al ver que esas orbes dorados estaban derramando lágrimas._

_― ¿Dije algo malo?_

_Tyki ladeó la cabeza y esbozándole una sonrisa le dijo:_

_― N… no es eso…_

_― Entonces ¿por qué lloras?_

_― De felicidad… porque eres la primera persona que no me trata como demonio._

_― ¿Demonio? Tú no eres nada de eso._

_― Pero…. Es verdad, la sangre de Noé corre por mis venas y…_

_― Y nada, no me importa que lleves o de donde vengas…. Yo te amo y como vuelvas a decir que eres un demonio te pateo._

_― Pero Lavi…._

_Te pateo… ―Decía el chico callándolo con su índice derecho._

_― Está bien….―Dijo después de exteriorizar un suspiro que denotaba resignación, al mismo tiempo que Lavi le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego susurrarle en el oído:_

_― Necesito tenerte en mi interior…. Ahora…._

_Un escalofrío hizo que el cuerpo del lord se estremeciera, puesto que el escuchar a su conejito emplear un tono extremadamente lujurioso lo excitaba en demasía. Y_ _sin decir más, tomó el miembro de Lavi y comenzó a masajearlo. A su vez, Lavi llevó sus manos a la boca para ahogar sus gritillos de placer, aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo._

_Una vez erguido y estimulado aquel miembro viril; Tyki tomó también su miembro para frotarlo junto con el de Lavi y así poder estimular también el suyo._

_― Ngh….T…Tyki….no….―Decía entre dientes el pelirrojo al tratar de contener sus gemidos, pues, la fricción de ambas protuberancias lo estaba volviendo loco, cosa que a Mikk le estaba gustando, al grado de aumentar el ritmo de la fricción hasta que se envolvieran de la viscosidad del esperma que salía abundantemente de ambas virilidades._

_Ambos varones se separaron, quienes a su vez jadeaban por el éxtasis que aún permanecía en sus cuerpos aperlados de sudor y con un rubor invadiendo sus rostros; tanto que la cara de Lavi lucía casi igual que su cabello._

_― Ah…. te pasas…. Tyki….―Jadeaba el ojiesmeralda recargándose en un librero._

_― Pero a qué te gustó….―Decía Tyki entre jadeos a la vez que esbozaba una pícara sonrisa._

_― Eso que ni que…._

_Dicho esto, Lavi sonrió de manera lujuriosa, lo cual llamó la atención del lord al ver que el chico se acercaba cual león que arrincona a su presa._

 

_― Ahora… es mi turno….―Susurró con sensualidad el pelirrojo tras haberse acomodado en medio de las ingles del mayor, quien al notar "las negras intenciones" de su conejito, estuvo apunto de replicar. _ _No obstante, Lavi no le dio oportunidad alguna, ya que en ese instante engulló el miembro de Noé._

_Ante tal acto, Tyki no pudo reprimir ningún gemido que denotaba placer, pues, el simple hecho de sentir como su miembro era masajeado por la boca del chico, era simplemente fabuloso al mismo tiempo que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo._

_Por su parte, Lavi no sólo succionaba, también lamía y sobre todo mordía con suavidad el glande del mayor que ahora estaba haciendo espirales con el cabello de Bookman Jr._

_― Mmm…. Lavi… sigue así…_

 

_Lavi rió bajito, pues, había logrado su cometido: satisfacer al Noé del placer._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tyki empezara a realizar pequeñas embestidas dentro de la cavidad de Lavi, quien se separó del miembro del moreno tras haber ingerido el esperma eyaculado en su boca._ _Ante la imagen de un Lavi con el rostro ruborizado, lleno de sudor y una cara que denotaba ternura; la urgencia  de hacer suyo al exorcista se hizo rápidamente presente y necesaria._

_― Eres un conejo sumamente lindo y pervertido.-Le dijo tras haberse colocado encima del mencionado, quien le sonreía a la vez que le decía:_

_― Tócame…. Y hazme tuyo…._

_― No hace falta que lo digas…. Conejito…_

_Dicho esto, Mikk se acomodó en medio de las entrepiernas de Lavi, quien las abrió un poco más, aunque por un lado estaba nervioso y asustado al mismo tiempo, lo cual Tyki notó al instante._

_― No te asustes… trataré de hacerlo con cuidado…―Le susurró en el oído para luego darle un beso en la frente con tal de calmarlo, a la vez que embadurnaba sus dedos con su propio semen._

 

_De inmediato, Tyki insertó sus dedos en el ano del chico para lubricarlo; cosa que hizo temblar al aprendiz de Bookman._

 

_― Ah… ay….―Gimió bajito ante la invasión de aquellos pequeños intrusos que oscilaban en su entrada que poco a poco fue dilatándose._

_Ante los gemidos del menor, Tyki supuso que era la primera vez del menor y no una violación, ya que por primera ocasión alguien lo lubricaba de la forma en que él lo estaba haciendo y cuando notó que la entrada del chico estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, retiró sus dedos._

_-Voy a entrar….-Le susurró en el oído._

_Lavi se estremeció en gran manera; sabía lo que venía, pero a pesar de haber sido penetrado por Allen y Kanda, el simple hecho de ser invadido por la persona que más amaba era emocionante…_

_Poco a poco Tyki se adentró en el cuerpo de su amado conejito, quien ante el grosor del miembro de Mikk no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas._

_― Ah…. Ty…. Ki…. Tyki…._

_― Shhh…. Tranquilo… lo estoy haciendo despacio….―Le decía con ternura a la vez que repartía besitos en aquel angelical rostro._

_Una vez introducido aquel pene, Tyki se detuvo y guardó silencio, como si estuviera esperando el momento de empezar a moverse, claro, siempre y cuando Lavi le diera la señal._

_― T…Tyki…_

_― ¿Sí?_

_― Y…. ya puedes moverte…_

_― ¿Seguro?_

_― S….sí…._

_Dicho esto, Tyki empezó a moverse, primero de manera lenta intentando acostumbrar al pelirrojo, pero luego éste, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre de ojos color miel, quien rápidamente captó el mensaje._ _En poco tiempo, las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar en velocidad y en fuerza: al mismo tiempo que, el santuario de libros se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer de parte de ambos varones._

 

_― Ah…. Ah…ah….L….. Lavi…._

_― T… Tyki…. Ngh…. ¡Tyki!_

_― L… Lavi…._

_― ¡AHHH! ¡Tyki! ¡Más! ¡ Más!-Gritaba con euforia al sentir el orgasmo invadiendo su ser._

_En poco tiempo, los dos llegaron al preciado y anhelado punto máximo de excitación. Sus gargantas no cesaban de gritar el nombre de "Lavi" y "Tyki"; así como no paraban de segregar fluidos como saliva, sudor y semen._

_― ¡Tyki! Ah….ah…más… ¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte!_

_― Ah….L… Lavi…._

_― ¡Házmelo! ¡Ah! ¡Házmelo más fuerte!-Gritaba sintiendo el orgasmo de lleno, al grado de rodear las caderas del mayor con sus piernas para así profundizar la penetración._

_― ¿P… por qué tienes que ser tan sexy…?―Articuló con dificultad por la enorme excitación que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo y que era causada por la presión que el ano de Lavi provocaba en su pene, lo cual era puro delirio y deleite total._

_Una fuerte embestida fue la señal de que el Noé había inundado con su semen el ano de aquel pelirrojo que también había esparcido su esperma en ambos vientres, claro todo fue al mismo tiempo cuando pegó un alarido de éxtasis._

_Ambos cayeron rendidos y abrazados: Lavi se acomodó sobre su ropa que yacía en el frío piso, mientras Tyki sacaba su pene erecto del ano de su compañero quien derramaba lágrimas a la vez que gemía de dolor por lo mismo._

_― ¿Estás… bien?―Decía entre jadeos el pelinegro al haber notando diamantitos en aquella esmeralda._

_― S… si…―Articuló con dificultad el ojiverde al sentir como el líquido espermático comenzaba a salir de su entrada para hacer un recorrido por sus ingles._

_― Lamento haberte lastimado….―Susurró con ternura al mismo tiempo que limpiaba con su pulgar ese ojito que en parte lo había enamorado._

_― Descuida… no lo hiciste…. Sólo dolió un poco…―Susurró con suavidad a la vez que le daba un romántico beso; el cual Tyki aceptó con todo gusto._

_― Te amo…―Decía el duque entre besos cargados de pasión que le daba al pelirrojo, quien le correspondía de la misma forma, aunque también lo hacía de manera dulce y tierna._

_Pasó el rato, ambos estaban tranquilos: Lavi acariciaba el cabello largo y sedoso de Tyki con ternura, mientras que el Noé disfrutaba escuchar la respiración de su conejito quien en poco tiempo cayó profundamente dormido._

_Al notarlo, Tyki, besó con ternura la frente de su pelirrojito, quien entre sueños decía:_

_― Te amo…. Tyki Mikk…_

 

**_-Fin del Recuerdo-_ **

 

_― Lavi….―Susurró con nostalgia tocando las cicatrices de lo que parecían ser arañazos en sus pectorales, puesto que ya habían pasado ocho meses desde aquel contacto físico con el Bookman Jr._

_Y es que la razón era lógica: él era un Noé y Lavi era un exorcista, su amor no tenía futuro alguno, lo único que les rodeaba era la muerte y la eterna rivalidad entre inocencia y los genes de Noé o al menos eso era lo que debían de ser: enemigos. p_ _ero… ¿y qué tal si en realidad no era así? ¿Qué tal si toda esa verdad era una mentira? O ¿es que el destino quería demostrar que el amor es tan poderoso como para destruir cualquier obstáculo?_

_No lo sabía y eso era algo lo que lo confundía cada vez que pensaba en ello._

_― ¡Ah!―Se quejó al haberse quemado con los dedos con el cigarro hecho colilla, el cual cayó instantáneamente al suelo._

_― Estúpido cigarro….―Maldijo con enojo y más que nada, se maldijo así mismo por haberse enamorado de un exorcista y peor aún, de haberse allegado sexualmente a él._

_― Lavi…―Susurró con frustración el joven de piel cobriza recargando su frente cicatrizada en el cristal de la ventana._

_―Te amo ….-Dijo en voz baja con nostalgia tocando las cicatrices de lo que parecían ser arañazos en sus pectorales, puesto que ya habían pasado ocho meses desde aquel contacto físico con el Bookman Jr._

 

**_Continuará_ **

* * *

 

**_Primer Ending_ **

**_Concordia (versión corta)_ **

**_Kukui_ **

_Sonzai yori tashika ni_  
soko ni kizamareta chigai ga  
futatsu wo hedate tsunageru  
utakata no yume no you

_chikatsuite ha hanarete_  
mayoi yureu goku kokoro  
sore demo shinjiteiru no  
fukai yami wo koeta hikari wo...

_todoita uta koe_  
kawasareta hitomi ga nazoru rinkaku  
yasashii neiro ga tokashiteyuku sono toki wo  
futari eien ni

 

 


	2. Promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Juro que voy a protegerlas de todo… hasta de su padre…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konbanwa❤!
> 
> Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia con sus kudos, comentarios y hits. Por lo que, aquí les dejo las notas del segundo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> 01.-Al principio del capítulo hay un pequeño poema que es como la apertura del capítulo además del opening, claro.
> 
> 02.-Al tratarse de un fanfic Mpreg, las escenas del parto y de lactancia son un poco explícitas.
> 
> 03-Personajes orginales (OC) circunstanciales que son necesarios dentro de la trama, espero que sean de su agrado.
> 
> Sin más que añadir, espero que disfruten la lectura.

" _ **Suspiro por suspirar**_

_**Suspiro por no llorar** _

_**Suspiro por un idiota** _

_**Que no puedo olvidar** _

… _ **"**_

* * *

 

_**Primer Opening** _

" _ **Kagami" (versión corta)**_

_**Kanon Wakeshima** _

_Ringo no doku wa_  
Chiisana hagata ga ubai  
Shojo no uso wa  
Bansan no seki de nemuru

 _Nanatsu no ai mo_  
Ooji no kisu mo  
Saigo niwa subete  
Shiroi hada ni tokeru

 _Kagami, Kagami_  
Watashi no minikui kokoro o utsuzu  
Kagamiyo kagami, Konoyo de ichiban utsukushii nowa dare?

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Promesa**

 

Las horas avanzaban con lentitud, la noche se estaba alargando al grado de hacerse eterna, tanto para los exorcistas como para Lavi, a quien no sólo se le hizo eterna, sino que cada segundo, minuto u hora que pasaba era una agonía e incluso una tortura. Para esto, la mujer junto con un esposo ya había llevado a su casa al ojo esmeralda, quien ahora yacía acostado sobre unos colchones, debido a que aquella casa era un hospital para gente humilde; pero no por ello era precario.

―Ah… ngh… me duele…-Articulaba con dificultad el pelirrojo entre pujidos de dolor.

―Tranquilo muchacho… todo va a salir bien…-Le decía un hombre de cabello canoso y con bata blanca, mientras que la mujer de cabello negro estaba limpiando el sudor de la frente del chico parchado, quien al sentir otra contracción pegó un grito de dolor que por poco y le provoca el desmayo.

―¡No! ¡No te desmayes! ¡Resiste!-Dijo alarmada la mujer al verlo en ese estado.

―N… no…. Puedo…

―¡Claro que puedes! ¡Hazlo por tu hijo!―Le animó la mujer al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano debajo de su cabeza para alzarla y evitar que se desvaneciera.

―Ya… no tengo fuerzas… tengo miedo…ah…. Ah…

―Sé que estás agotado…pero tienes que hacerlo… ya estás en la fase de expulsión…―Le dijo el peli canoso.

―¿S… seguro…?

―Seguro… sólo tienes que pujar cuando tengas la necesidad de hacerlo…

―D… de acuerdo…. Ngh… ngh…

En ese momento un fuerte alarido se escuchó en toda la habitación, el cual estremeció a la pareja de esposos. No obstante, aquel estremecedor y fuerte alarido fue opacado por el llanto del ser que todos los presentes anhelaban escuchar y ver.

―¡BUAHHH!

―¡Ya nació! ¡Es una niña!-Dijo con emoción el señor con la niña en brazos tras haberle cortado el cordón umbilical, para dársela a su mujer, quien tenía un paño para limpiarla.

―Muy bien hijo, solo falta uno.

―¿Eh…? ¿Uno? Creí que… ¡Ah!

―Sé que estás agotado, pero tienes que hacerlo…

―Me duele…. Todo…

―Sé que estás agotado y que te duele todo…. Pero tienes que hacerlo…sólo una vez más…. Hazlo cuando tengas la necesidad de pujar de nuevo…

―¿E.. está seguro…?

―Sí… ya es el último…

―D…. de acuerdo… nhg… ngh…

―¡Puja!

―Ngh… ¡AHHHHHH!

―¡Ya nació! ¡Es otra niña!

-¡BUAHHHH!

―Lo hiciste muy bien jovencito.―Decía el esposo de la señora dándole a la recién nacida a su mujer para que la bañara.

―Me siento cansado…

―Lo sé… descansa muchacho…

 **―** Muchas felicidades… eh…

―Me llamo… Lavi…

―Muchas felicidades Lavi…eres… bueno… tuviste gemelitas…

―Quiero verlas…

Con sumo cuidado, la pelinegra colocó a la primogénita en los brazos del chico, cuya pupila se iluminó al tener a esa indefensa criatura llorando con enjundia y moviéndose con inquietud.

―Estás preciosa…. mi amor…―Decía el pelirrojo con lágrimas de felicidad al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la niña recién nacida, quien a pesar de serlo, ya tenía abundante cabello rojo y tenía los ojitos abiertos, los cuales eran verdes como los suyos.

Ambos adultos, veían con una sonrisa satisfactoria aquella enternecedora escena, pues a pesar de que les había sorprendido y lo seguían estando, el ayudar a una mujer a traer a un niño al mundo a era satisfactorio y digno de hacer y Lavi no era la excepción, sino todo lo contrario.

―Gracias… señora… gracias señor…

―Me llamo Milka y este hombre es mi esposo, se llama Boris Kandinsky.

―Muchas gracias… señores Kandinsky…―Decía entre sollozos al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con un brazo mientras que con el otro cargaba a la primera gemelita.

―No tienes que agradecer…―Le dijo con sentimiento maternal a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente al joven que anhelaba conocer a su segunda gemelita, quien al estar en los brazos de su progenitor se acurrucó en el pecho de este.

―Tú también estás hermosa… mi amor…―Dijo el pelirrojo dándole un beso en su frentecilla, lo cual hizo que abriera sus ojitos verdes y esbozara una diminuta sonrisa a la vez que emitía graciosos sonidos; como si reconociera a su progenitor.―En verdad… tu hermana y tú están hermosas… son mis princesitas…

Ambos adultos veían con ternura al joven con la niña en brazos, realmente eran padre e hijas, pero habían muchas dudas, pero prefirieron guardárselas, pues sabían perfectamente que todas esas dudas nunca se las iba a responder el pelirrojo, quien estaba más que fascinado con sus dos retoñitos, quienes junto con su padre cayeron profundamente dormidos.

―Se ven muy lindos durmiendo…―Decía Milka tapando con una cobija al pelirrojo, quien yacía profundamente dormido por el cansancio.

―Tyki…―Susurró con tono triste y enamoradizo al mismo tiempo que derramaba la última lágrima de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, un manto blanco con destellos azulados que adornaban la ciudad de San Petesburgo y que representaban el vestigio de la tormenta del día anterior. Para esto, los cuatro exorcistas se habían dividido en dos grupos para seguir la búsqueda del pelirrojo, quien todavía se encontraba en la humilde casa del matrimonio Kandinsky, quienes estaban más que encantados con los pacientes que tenían a quienes más bien consideraban como sus visitas.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Mejor señor Kandinsky.

―Que bueno, así podrás hacerte cargo de tus hijas más rápido.―Dijo el peli canoso viendo con un poco de asombro al ver a una de las gemelitas mamando el pecho del joven, cuyas mejillas estaban más rojas que un semáforo al tener espectadores, lo cual captó Boris con rapidez.

―Estoy seguro de que serás un excelente padre para esas niñas.―Le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que ponía una mano sobre esa melena rojiza.

―Gracias… señor…―Tartamudeó al mismo tiempo que su rubor se extendió por todo su rostro por la muestra de cariño del señor, quien le dijo:

―Bueno, te dejo para no incomodarte más…

―De verdad… se lo agradezco mucho… ―Dijo derramando lágrimas en el rostro de su hijita, quien se separó de su pezón, dándole a entender al pelirrojo que ya estaba llenita.

―Por lo que veo… eres un padre muy llorón.―Decía ahora la pelinegra entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

―Querida, hay que dejarlo a solas un rato.―Le susurró en el oído su marido, quien salió de la habitación.

―Supongo que tienes hambre, así que te traje algo de comer y también te traje a tu segunda nenita.

―Gracias…señora Kandinsky…―Dijo esbozándole una sonrisa.

―De nada hijo, por cierto ¿ya sabes cómo las vas a llamar?

―Aún no lo sé…―Dijo poniendo un semblante medio triste a la vez que recordaba aquel momento en el que le reveló a Tyki acerca de su embarazo.

―Bueno, si necesitas algo… no dudes en llamarnos.―Expresó la mujer preocupada por el joven

―Gracias…-Susurró el joven con depresión quien al ver a la mujer salir, comenzó a recordar.

**-Recuerdo-**

―Buenas noches.―Saludaba Tyki mientras se adentraba a la habitación del chico, quien hundió su rostro en el pecho del Noé, quien a su vez abrazó a su pequeño pelirrojo que yacía sollozando.

―¿Qué tienes?―Cuestionó con ternura tomando entre sus manos aquel rostro de porcelana fina con esmeraldas opacadas por el llanto.

―Hay algo que debo decirte…

―¿Qué cosa mi niño?

Lavi se apartó un poco del lord para limpiar sus lágrimas y posteriormente encararlo con un semblante serio; lo cual extrañó al peliondulado.

―¿Recuerdas que hace tres meses hicimos el amor en la biblioteca?

―Sí…

―Pues, ese mismo día, antes de que tú llegaras ; Allen y Yu intentaron drogarme para tener sexo conmigo… y…

―¿Y?

―Creo que esa sustancia causó un efecto extraño en mi cuerpo después de haber hecho el amor contigo.

―Lavi m estás asustando, dime lo que te pasa.―Decía el apuesto Noé tomando de los hombros al pelirrojo, quien con asomo de miedo tomó la mano del moreno, la puso sobre su panza y le dijo:

―Estoy encinta…

Inmediatamente, los ojos dorados del moreno se agrandaron ante la noticia y ante el leve movimiento que sintió cuando Lavi tomó su mano para tocar la crecida panza, sin embargo, no creía nada de lo que su amante le estaba diciendo y también estaba sintiendo.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Sé que es difícil de creer porque yo tampoco lo creía… pero… en estos tres meses me di cuenta de que en verdad un niño se está formando en mi interior…

Al ver la seguridad en las palabras del pelirrojo, Tyki se subió a la cama cual fiera acorrala a su presa.

―¿T…Tyki…?-Dijo un tanto temeroso el pupilo de Bookman al verlo encima de él.

Mikk no le respondió, acercó su rostro para besar al joven, quien se quedó estupefacto por le inesperado acto del Noé, quien metió su mano debajo del pantalón del chico.

―Ngh…―Gimió el ojiverde al sentir la mano de su amante tocando su vientre debajo de la prenda que lo cubría.

Por su parte, Tyki seguía besuqueando al pelirrojo, cuyo cuerpo se estremeció con el tacto del moreno, debido a que con su habilidad estaba traspasando su vientre.

―N…no… ¡no!―Gritó asustado el joven Bookman tras haberse despegado de la boca del otro.

Tyki no hacía caso a los ruegos del menor que chillaba de dolor. Poco a poco, su mano comenzó a tocar una zona sumamente frágil; como si se tratara de un globo; en la que comenzó a introducir su mano.

―¡D…detente…!

Tyki no le volvió a hacer caso, sino todo lo contrario. Lo cual, alarmó al chico, quien luchaba por quitárselo de encima; pues por mucho que amara al Noé no permitiría que le hiciera daño a su futuro hijo. Sin embargo, el intenso dolor que le estaba provocando en el interior de su vientre, le impedía mover su brazo para alcanzar su martillo que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

―P…para por favor…―Lloraba y rogaba el pelirrojo.―N… no le hagas daño… te lo suplico… ¡no lastimes a nuestro bebé!―Gritó desesperado al sentir como Tyki ya había traspasado la bolsa en la que reposaba la criaturita, la cual, al sentir el tacto de su padre movió sus extremidades como si supiera de quien se trataba.

Este acontecimiento hizo que Tyki se apartara del pelirrojo, pues no solamente había sentido a su hijo moverse, sino que también en su cabeza visiones, risas y llantos de la criatura pasaron por su cabeza cual rollo de película como cuando había tenido la visión de su muerte en el Arca cuando se enfrentó contra Allen. Por su parte, Lavi retrocedió hasta tocar la esquina del muro con su martillo ya a la mano y activarlo en caso de que Tyki volviera a intentar lastimarlo junto con su hijo.

―¿Qué rayos es esa cosa que está creciendo en tu vientre?―Cuestionó como si hubiera visto la cosa más espantosa de toda su vida.

―Esa "cosa" es un humano y para tu información es nuestro hijo.―Dijo sumamente enojado el chico del parche.

―No, esa cosa no es un humano ¡y mucho menos mi hijo!

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla Bookman Jr. realmente escuchar a ese apuesto aristócrata que lo había enamorado decir que ese niño no era su hijo, le provocaba una inmensa tristeza.

―Entonces… realmente no me amas…

―Claro que te amo… lo que no amo es a esa cosa que tienes en tu vientre.

―¡Es un humano! ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡Si realmente me amaras aceptarías al bebé como tu hijo!

Un terrible silencio se expandió en la alcoba del ojiesmeralda, el cual fue interrumpido por Mikk.

―Si eso es lo que piensas… entonces… olvida el hecho de que alguna vez te amé. 

Lavi sintió que su corazón se hacía añicos al escuchar tan crueles palabras, por lo que trató de ahogar un sollozo tapando su boca con una mano.

―Así que… buenas noches…―Dijo Tyki con frialdad, poco antes de desvanecerse en la presencia de un Lavi con el corazón destrozado.

**-Fin del Recuerdo-**

Una, dos y muchas lágrimas brotaron de aquella pupila verde tras haber recordado aquella situación; pues, sentía que Tyki lo había abandonado junto con sus hijas y lo peor es que todavía faltaba enfrentarse al escarmiento de su mentor y quizás, al de la Orden. Para esto, ya era medio día, sabía que debía afrontarlo de una vez, así que secó sus lágrimas y mirando a la niña que tenía en sus brazos dijo:

―Sabes… algo… jamás las voy a abandonar… ―Dijo el pelirrojo contemplando a la niña que dormía en sus brazos y en los cuales se acurrucaba cada vez más al grado de arrugar con sus manitas la camisa del joven quien se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

―No importa… lo que pase… nunca las abandonaré… ni aunque su padre y el Panda me obliguen a hacerlo… jamás lo haré… lo juro…―Dijo dándole un beso en la cabecita al bebé que se despertó por el tacto de los labios de su padre, quien le dijo

―Juro que voy a protegerlas de todo… hasta de su padre…―Expresó con denuedo al recordar las hirientes palabras del moreno y la forma en que había tratado de lastimar a sus hijitas, lo cual le daba mucho coraje.

* * *

―¡Bookma-san, Allen-kun, Kanda!

―¿Qué ocurre señorita Lenalee?

―¡Es Lavi!

―¡¿En dónde está?!―Preguntó emocionado y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

―No lo sé, parece ser que se está comunicando por teléfono; está esperando a que le contestes.

―Enseguida voy, ustedes esperen aquí.

―Está bien…―Dijo un tanto apagada la oriental a quien se dirigió el albino con lo siguiente:

―Tranquila, al menos ya sabemos que se encuentra bien y que pronto lo veremos.

―Sí…

* * *

―¿Ji…Ji…?

―¿En dónde estás?―Aseveró el anciano al haber reconocido la voz de su pupilo, quien del otro lado se estremeció del otro lado por el tono de voz que había empleado su maestro, quien a su vez, le volvió a preguntar lo mismo al no escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo, quien le respondió después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio.

―Estoy en una casa azul con rejilla roja a dos cuadras del hotel, por favor, ven solo.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque quiero hablar contigo en privado.

―De acuerdo, voy para allá.

Tras haber colgado el teléfono, el anciano salió de la recepción; claro no sin antes de haberle dado a la recepcionista un recado.

―Disculpe señorita, ¿no ha visto al señor que estaba hablando por teléfono?-Preguntó Lenalee con sus dos compañeros atrás de ella.

―Sí, salió; me dijo que esperaran aquí, que no tardaba.

―¿No le dijo a dónde fue?-Preguntó Allen.

―No, sólo me dijo que les pasara el recado.

―Gracias señorita.-Respondió Allen.

―Tsk. Estúpido conejo, por su culpa la misión se estropeó.―Refunfuñó el peliazul encaminándose a su cuarto.

―Espero que Lavi esté bien.―Dijo preocupada la pelinegra también encaminándose a su habitación.

―Tranquila… ya verás que todo saldrá bien.―Dijo Allen tratando de reanimar a su amiga, quien después de un buen de dar un suspiro para calmarse, le dijo:

―Eso espero…. Allen….

* * *

 

―¿Qué rayos significa esto?―Cuestionó Bookman totalmente sorprendido al ver a su aprendiz en cama con dos bebitas en cada brazo―¡Contéstame imbécil!―Demandó el anciano al no recibir ninguna palabra de su aprendiz.

―¡BUAAAHHH!-Comenzaron a chillar las bebitas debido a la agresiva demanda del anciano que le volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono, provocando que las gemelitas intensificaran su llanto.

―Deja de gritar… las asustas….

―¡Pues entonces explícame que rayos significa esto!

―Pues si no dejas de gritar no te voy a explicar nada.―Decía con enojo el pelirrojo a la vez que mecía a ambas pelirrojas para calmarlas.

―¿De dónde rayos salieron esas niñas y por qué se parecen mucho a ti?

―Son mis hijas… anoche las tuve…

Hubo un terrible silencio por parte de ambos hombres. Bookman no creía nada de lo que Lavi estaba diciendo aunque se mostrara firme en cada palabra que expresaba.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Sé que es difícil de creerlo… inclusive yo tampoco lo creía hace siete meses, pero… el tener y ver en mis brazos a estas dos pequeñas, es la señal de que son mis hijas ¡y que yo las engendré!

De nuevo, el silencio se desató junto con un ambiente pesado, el cual, inquietaba a las hijas del pelirrojo, quien a su vez las mecía constantemente para tranquilizarlas, pero parecía que entre más las mecía, más lloraban.

―¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para engendrar a esas niñas?

―Yo no hice nada….

―¡No me salgas con idioteces, sabes a que me refiero grandísimo imbécil!

―¡Si tanto quieres saberlo pregúntaselo al Moyashi y a Yu!―Respondió totalmente frustrado al mismo tiempo que derramaba lágrimas.

Bookman ya no le preguntó, no supo porque, pero el ver a su pupilo frustrado con esas dos niñas, en cierta causaba un sentimiento de compasión, no obstante, era aún más grande su orgullo que la compasión.

―Lo que hayan hecho no me importa, tú te metiste en esta bronca y de ella vas a salir como puedas, así que olvídate de que voy a darte mi apoyo

―Sabía que me ibas a salir con eso… pero no importa, sacaré adelante a esta estas niñas ¡aunque sea yo solo!

―No sabes lo que dices…

―Quizás tengas razón, pero no pienso abandonar a estas niñas ¡tal como su padre lo hizo!―Decía derramando lágrimas a la vez que abrazaba con aferro a sus hijas, quienes abrieron sus ojos de color verde, lo cual causó sorpresa en el anciano, quien no lo demostró en ningún momento, aunque en el fondo admitía que eran muy hermosas, pero de nuevo el orgullo tomó la ventaja sobre sus emociones.

―Siempre fuiste un reto, e inclusive tuve dudas sobre si realmente ibas a ser un Bookman y veo que de verdad no estaba equivocado.

Lavi no le respondió, pues sabía con certeza lo que se venía y es que a pesar de que su mayor aspiración había sido ser el sucesor de Bookman, simplemente no podía abandonar a su suerte a ese par de niñas que habían conquistado su corazón cuando las vio por primera vez en sus brazos.

―A partir de este momento, ya no eres mi aprendiz y más vale que les des una buena explicación al supervisor y al inspector sobre esto.―Dicho esto, el anciano azotó la puerta tras haber salido de aquella habitación en cuyo interior se escuchaban el llanto de las recién nacidas, quienes después de un buen rato, se tranquilizaron al punto de quedarse dormidas.

Pasaron dos días. Al medio día, Lavi logró incorporarse, realmente no quería regresar al hotel, pues; no sabía que cara poner ante sus demás compañeros, sobre todo con Allen y Kanda. Y es que a pesar de que esos dos le habían cosas muy malas e injustas, simplemente, no podía odiarlos.

―¿Seguro que ya te sientes capaz de caminar?-Cuestionó preocupada la señora Kandinsky.

―Sí, señora Kandinsky….―Decía el chico a la vez que sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser efectivo.

―Muchas gracias por todo… señores Kandinsky.―Decía el ex pupilo de Bookman ofreciéndoles los billetes que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos.

―No tienes nada que agradecer jovencito.-Dijo el anciano rechazando de manera cortés el efectivo que Lavi les estaba ofreciendo.

―Insisto señor, acéptelo por favor.

El señor Kandinsky ladeo la cabeza en sentido negativo, mientras que su mujer le decía al ojiverde:

―Mejor empléalo en tus nenitas.

―Pero, ustedes no sólo me atendieron, también le dieron ropa y mucha atención a mis hijas; por eso me siento obligado a pagárselos.

―No todo se paga con dinero, muchacho.-Decía el señor Kandinsky esbozándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo, quien desistió después de varios intentos de convencimiento.

―Está bien, muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mis princesitas y por mí.

―En lugar de dinero, mejor ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando con tus niñas.-Decía la mujer despidiéndose del ojiverde al pie de la puerta.

―Cuídate mucho y cuida a esos retoñitos.

―Gracias, señora Milka.

Y de esa forma, Lavi partió junto con sus gemelitas hacia el hotel en donde todos, excepto Bookman, lo estaban esperando con ansias y preocupación. Al mismo tiempo que, tenía que darles una buena explicación a sus compañeros y luego enfrentar un terrible juicio de la Orden Oscura, del cual no tendría escapatoria alguna.

**Continuará….**

* * *

 

_**Primer Ending** _

_**Concordia (versión corta)** _

_**Kukui** _

_Sonzai yori tashika ni_  
soko ni kizamareta chigai ga  
futatsu wo hedate tsunageru  
utakata no yume no you

 _chikatsuite ha hanarete_  
mayoi yureu goku kokoro  
sore demo shinjiteiru no  
fukai yami wo koeta hikari wo...

 _todoita uta koe_  
kawasareta hitomi ga nazoru rinkaku  
yasashii neiro ga tokashiteyuku sono toki wo  
futari eien ni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Promesa"
> 
> Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, en este capítulo Lavi hace una promesa de no abandonar a sus hijas, pase lo que pase, ya que el no desea rechazar y mucho menos dejar a su suerte a sus hijas como Tyki lo hizo. Por otra parte, decidí que el bebé de Lavi fueran gemelas, ya que he notado que son escasos los fics Mpreg en donde haya gemelos, en especial del sexo femenino (solamente he leído un fanfic donde la pareja tiene gemelas). Asimismo, decidí que la "batalla de los genes" la ganara Lavi, en cuanto al color de cabello, de ojos, pero también con rasgos de Tyki muy sutiles como el cabello ondulado en ambas pelirrojas y como rasgo distintivo para diferenciar a la gemela mayor de la menor, es que la segunda gemela heredó el mismo lunar de Tyki, además de que la conducta de las gemelas difiere entre la una con la otra: la primogénita es más enérgica y llorona, mientras que la menor es más tranquila y dormilona. Asimismo, estas niñas juegan un importante papel dentro de la trama, el cual se irá revelando poco a poco.
> 
> En cuanto a la situación entre Tyki y Lavi con respecto a su abandono, la iré desvelando poco a poco, así que no se desesperen, además de que todo tiene una razón. 
> 
> Agradezco mucho su valiosa disposición por leer esta historia, la cual seguirá su curso con el apoyo de todos ustedes a través de sus comentarios y opiniones.
> 
> ¡Cuídense mucho!
> 
> BaraOtome


	3. Mirna y Yashira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A esta dormilona la voy a llamar Mirna y a esta escandalosa la voy a llamar Yashira"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konbanwa❤!
> 
> Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero como estuve tomando un curso intensivo de japonés por lo que me fue casi imposible agarrar incluso la lap. Sin embargo, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de este fic, el cual espero que disfruten mucho y por consiguiente:
> 
> 1.-El nombre de Yashira, es de origen afgano y significa tranquilidad y paz.
> 
> 2.-El nombre de Mirna es de origen irlandés-céltico y significa "gentil y educada".

 

**-Recuento -**

-En lugar de dinero, mejor ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando con tus niñas.-Decía la mujer despidiéndose del ojiverde al pie de la puerta.

-Cuídate mucho y cuida a esos retoñitos.

-Gracias, señora Milka.

 

Y de esa forma, Lavi partió junto con sus gemelitas hacia el hotel en donde todos, excepto Bookman, lo estaban esperando con ansias y preocupación. Al mismo tiempo que, tenía que darles una buena explicación a sus compañeros y luego enfrentar un terrible juicio de la Orden Oscura, del cual no tendría escapatoria alguna.

**-Fin del Recuento-**

* * *

 

 

_**Primer Opening** _

" _ **Kagami" (versión corta)**_

_**Kanon Wakeshima** _

_Ringo no doku wa_  
Chiisana hagata ga ubai  
Shojo no uso wa  
Bansan no seki de nemuru

 _Nanatsu no ai mo_  
Ooji no kisu mo  
Saigo niwa subete  
Shiroi hada ni tokeru

 _Kagami, Kagami_  
Watashi no minikui kokoro o utsuzu  
Kagamiyo kagami, Konoyo de ichiban utsukushii nowa dare?

* * *

 

**Capítulo III**

**Mirna y Yashira**

 

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio, específicamente Inglaterra, la familia Noé disfrutaba el fin de semana en la residencia Kamelot.

-¡Conde!-Dijo Road con euforia a la vez que se le colgaba del cuello.

-Road, no seas brusca.-La regañó su madre al pie de la puerta para recibir al recién llengado.

-Hazle caso a tu madre, Road.-Dijo Sherryl al lado de su mujer.

-Ah….

-No hay cuidado Tricia, tu hija es muy cariñosa y amable conmigo que no me molesta en absoluto.

-Pero, señor…

-No pasa nada, mejor vayamos a comer, tengo hambre.

-Usted siempre tiene hambre, mi señor.-Dijo Sherryl en tono bromista invitando al aristócrata a sentarse a la mesa que tenían en el jardín.

-Por cierto ¿y Tyki-pon?

-Es verdad, aún no ha salido de su cuarto.-Dijo el pelinegro mientras le ofrecía un asiento a su esposa.

-Voy a buscarlo.-Decía Road levantándose de su lugar para buscar a su querido tío, pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, su padre la detuvo.

-Road, quédate.

-Pero…

-Yo iré a hablar con tu tío; además, hay algo que quiero hablar con él y es un asunto de adultos.

-Pero…

-Road, obedece a tu padre.-Dijo el Conde con el tenedor a la mano.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que Tyki estará bien.

-Te lo prometo.-Le prometió el Noé de forma tierna, logrando calmarla de ese modo.

-No tardo, mi señor.-Dijo el aristócrata haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Descuida, tómate tu tiempo, porque también me está empezando a preocupar.

-"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Tyki?"-Meditó muy preocupada la peliazul mientras que su padre, tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su hermano constantemente, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Hey… abre…-Ordenó ya hastiado el Noé de una lente.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó golpeado al abrir la puerta.

-Hablar.

-Piérdete, invades mi privacidad.

-Tan amoroso como siempre.-Dijo entre dientes y con sarcasmo, pues ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Nada que te importe.-Espetó el peliondulado más joven dándole la espalda para acostarse en su cama.

-¿Sabías que estás actuando peor que un niño?

Tyki no le contestó, pero en definitiva le irritó aquel comentario, ya que odiaba que Sheryl tuviera razón con respecto a él en esos momentos, pero por mero orgullo no lo admitió y lo ignoró nuevamente.

-Si no quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas, pero mínimo ven a reunirte con la familia a comer para no preocuparla, sobre todo al Conde y a tu sobrina.

-De acuerdo, solo por Road iré a comer con ustedes.-Dijo totalmente desganado a la vez que se incorporaba desganado de su cama.

Sherryl sonrió victorioso, puesto que sabía que ese truco siempre funcionaba con Tyki, quien al haber notado la sonrisita de su hermano, le dijo:

-No creas que voy a volver a caer en ese truco otra vez.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre caes guapetón.-Decía el ministro de cabello largo tratando de abrazarlo.

-Arg, aléjate o me retacho a mi cuarto.-Espetó con desprecio al mismo tiempo que él y su hermano se acercaban a la entrada del jardín en donde yacían los demás.

-¡Tyki!-Gritó emocionada la peliazul lanzándose hacia el cuello del mencionado como si fuera un mono.

-¿Eres un mono o qué?-Le preguntó el ojimiel al ver que su sobrina no solo se le había colgado de su cuello, sino que en sí hasta de su cintura.

-Road, compórtate como la damita que debes ser.-Dijo su madre desde su lugar.

-Hazle caso a tu madre, escuincla.-Dijo el peliondulado quitándosela de encima.

-¡Es que me tenías preocupada y más porque pensé que todavía te estaban doliendo las heridas que te provocó Allen!

-Ah… Road no menciones a Allen porque ya sabes como se pone Micifuz.-Dijo con burla el joven lord al captar la señal de "antenitas de padre celoso" de Sherryl.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, los sirvientes comenzaron a llevarles la comida en la mesa, donde estaban reunidos el Conde, la familia Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, Jasdero y David, Lullubell, Wisely, todos en su forma humana.

-Vaya ¿ahora cuál es el motivo por el cual todos están reunidos?-Preguntó el joven Mikk en cierta forma sorprendido, debido a que más que nada por la presencia de Tricia, quien se levantó de su asiento diciendo:

\- Mi señor, lamento tener que dejarlos, pero es que no me siento bien.

-No te preocupes Ticia, ve a descansar.

-Te acompaño, mi cielo.-Dijo Sherryl levantándose de su lugar para ayudar a su mujer.

-No te preocupes, tú quédate con Road y con el Duque; una de las criadas me va a acompañar.

-¿Segura?

-Segura, tú y Road disfruten por mí la cena.

-Buenas noches a todos.

-Gracias Tricia y descansa.-Dijo el Conde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Siéntase como en su casa, mi señor.

Una vez que la mujer se marchó a su cuarto, el Conde, comenzó a hablar:

-Estamos reunidos porque hace poco me fue revelada una señal.-Dijo el arsitócrata regordete llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso mi señor?-Preguntó un tanto intrigado por las palabras del aristócrata con sombrero de copa.

-Sherryl tiene razón ¿a qué se refiere con eso de "señal"?-Cuestionó David un tanto inquieto al igual que su hermano.

-A media noche, nació nuestro octavo hermano: el Noé de la Ira.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Tyki se dilataron, pues no sabía porque tenía el presentimiento de que la sensación que aquella criatura le había provocado esas visiones a la hora de tocarlo eran señales de que ese niño que estuvo todo ese tiempo en el vientre de Lavi, sin duda alguna se trataba de un Noé; lo cual le preocupó en demasía puesto que Lavi era el progenitor y en cualquier momento, el pelirrojo correría peligro.

-Entonces, si ya nació ¿dónde se encuentra?-Cuestionó la doceava Noé.

-Precisamente ésa va a ser la misión de todos ustedes.

-¿Y cuándo vamos a iniciar la búsqueda?-Preguntaron los gemelos con insistencia.

-Mañana por la noche.

-"Espero que no sea lo que yo creo que es…Lavi…"

-"¿Qué es lo que estará pasándole a Tyki?"-Meditó la peliazul al notar nerviosismo e inquietud en su querido tío.

Eran las diez de la noche, cuando la reunión terminó con la cena, en la que no sólo se hablaron de sus próximos planes, también hablaron de asuntos familiares.

-Por cierto Tyki ¿Qué acaso no piensas casarte o piensas vestir santos?-Preguntó el Noé de una lente al notar a su hermano menor que estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos.

-Cállate, voy a casarme cuando yo quiera y déjame en paz.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?-Preguntó David rodeando el cuello del ojimiel-

-Sí, si sigues en ese plan de amargado, te van a salir canas y arrugas bien rápido.-Dijo Jasdero.

-¡Cállense y aléjate de mí David, que me vas a contagiar de tus estupideces!-Exclamó Mikk quitándose al pelinegro de una forma un tanto agresiva, lo cual llamó la atención de todos los presentes, creando un incómodo silencio, el cual, fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el mismo lord, diciendo:

-Buenas noches.-Decía el Noé levantándose de su lugar con la intención de irse a su cuarto. Sin embargo, el Conde del Milenio lo detuvo con lo siguiente:

-La cena no ha terminado, así que vuelve a tu lugar y no es una sugerencia, es una orden.

Tyki cerró el puño con impotencia y de enojo, ya que sabía que perfectamente de lo que era capaz el "Conde" si no obedecía.

 

Entre tanto, Lavi y sus demás compañeros se dirigían hacia la Orden Oscura, en la que el pelirrojo debía darles una buena explicación a todos lo miembros de la misma. Y es que ya habían pasado dos horas de trayecto en el tren y el silencio seguía reinando en el vagón de los exorcistas; hasta que….

-Enseguida vengo.-Dijo Lenalee levantándose de su lugar para salir del vagón.

-Eh…. Kanda… ¿crees que lo que pasó a Lavi fue por nuestra culpa?-Preguntó el albino con una expresión que demostraba preocupación.

Kanda no le respondió, mantenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque en verdad, lo estaba escuchando.

-"Lavi…."-Susurró el albino con gran sentimiento de culpa.

-Hola…Lavi….-Dijo casi susurrando la chica de cabello corto al pie del pasillo del vagón en donde el pelirrojo se encontraba con sus hijas.

-Hola…-Dijo el chico ojiverde sonriéndole a la oriental mientras de manera discreta le estaba dando pecho a una de las pequeñas.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro.-Decía el pelirrojo dándole espacio a la china para que se sentara a su lado.

Por instantes, hubo silencio, salvo el ruido de la locomotora y la bulla de la gente platicando en sus asientos, hasta que se esuchó un chillido de la nenita que estaba comiendo; indicándole que ya había quedado satisfecha.

-Lavi…

-¿Sí?

-Te ves muy lindo con ese bebé en brazos.

Al instante, Lavi se sonrojó por el comentario de la chica que le sonreía amablemente, a quien con una sonrisa le dijo:

-¿Te gustaría cargarla?

-Para eso vine tontito.-Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras le entregaba a la bebé que tenía en brazos.

-Está muy chiquita.

-Lo sé, lo mismo le dije a la señora que me atendió.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que no pasa nada, que a veces nacen así.

-Ya veo…

-Por cierto, pálpale la espaldita para que saque el aire.

-¡Ah!... sí….

-Y después dale esta mamila.-Dijo el pelirrojo dándole un biberón más chico.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo la oriental tomando el objeto que contenía té de manzanilla, cuando en ese momento se esuchó la puerta del vagón abrirse, dejando entrever al visitante en el pasillo.

-Eh… lamento interrumpir… pero… me gustaría hablar contigo Lavi…-Dijo el albino al pie del pasillo.

-¿Conmigo?

-No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, en serio.

-Está bien.-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole al notar insistencia en el chico con estrella en la sien.

-¿Te puedo encargar a las niñas un momento, Lenalee?

-Sí.

-No tardo.

-Descuida, así sirve de que conozca mejor a estas linduras.-Decía la oriental totalmente embelezada con las gemelas pelirrojas, que a criterio de ella, eran la versión femenina de Lavi en miniatura.

-Muchas gracias Lenalee.-Sonrió el chico de diecinueve años antes de salir del vagón con el peliníveo.

-¿Qué ocurre Allen?-Preguntó el ojiverde una vez afuera del vagón.

-….Perdóname….

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que te he hecho, me comporté como un imbécil… si tanto me odias…lo entenderé…-Decía el albino con lágrimas cargadas de arrepentimiento.

-Tranquilo…aunque me hayas hecho esas cosas… no te odio…

-Pero… yo….

-Ya…. ya… no llores…lo que hiciste ya quedó en el pasado….-Decía el ex aprendiz de Bookman abrazándolo fraternalmente.

Después de una hora, ambos entraron al vagón donde se encontraba la chica con las gemelas.

-Ay Lavi que bueno que llegaste.-Dijo la joven de ojos violeta un tanto frustrada.

-¿Qué pasa Lenalee?-Preguntó Lavi.

-Es esta bebé, no para de llorar desde que se despertó.

-¿Ya le diste de comer?-Preguntó Allen acercándose a la chica.

-No, porque cada vez que intento darle la mamila, la rechaza.

-Dámela por favor.

Al instante, Lenalee le entregó a la pequeña que no paraba de llorar al pelirrojo, quien le dijo:

-Pásame el morral, por favor.

-Toma.-Decía la chica dándole la bolsa que el pelirrojo usaba como pañalera.

-En seguida vengo, no tardo.

-Sí.-Dijo la joven con la otra pelirroja en sus brazos.

Minutos después, Lavi regresó junto con Allen y su otra niña en brazos, quien a su vez dormía profundamente.

-¿Qué tenía?-Cuestionó la oriental.

-Tenía mojado el pañal.

-Ya veo, por eso estaba llorando.

-Sí.- Respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo y viendo al mismo tiempo a la pequeña acurrucándose en sus brazos.

-Por cierto Lavi ¿me dejarías cargarla?-Preguntó el albino un tanto apenado.

-Claro.

Con delicadeza, Allen tomó a la pequeña pelirroja en sus manos, a la vez que Lavi la acomodaba en los brazos de éste.

-Está muy chiquita.-Dijo el chico de dieciséis años emocionado al tenerla en sus brazos o mejor dicho en sus manos.

-¿Verdad que sí?-dijo Lenalee al estar de acuerdo con el joven de ojos grises mientras que Lavi reía divertido por la escena.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

-Es por sus caras, parecen más ustedes los padres que yo.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario a la vez que se veían mutuamente.

-Muy gracioso.-Dijo Lenalee con sarcasmo.

-Por cierto Lavi ¿y como se llaman?-Preguntó con curiosidad el albino.

-Ah… pues… es que yo…

-Lavi ¿no me salgas con que no les has puesto nombre?-Dijo la oriental con una vena hinchada.

-Ah… pues no.-Tartamudeó el pelirrojo entre dientes con nerviosismo.

-Hasta para eso eres inútil, estúpido conejo.

-Kanda ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿acaso viniste a conocer a las hijas de Lavi?

-Cállate Moyashi, vine a decirle al conejo tonto que el viejo quiere hablar con él en privado.

Al escuchar esto, la sonrisa de Lavi se borró al instante, pues sabía que le debía una buena explicación al anciano; por lo que de igual forma tarde o temprano lo tenía que enfrentar.

-Todo va a salir bien.-Le dijo Lenalee posando su mano sobre la de él para calmarlo.

-Gracias Lenalee…

-Oye, somos como hermanos y por lo mismo, soy como la tía de estas linduras.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo entre risas el exorcista.-Entonces, se las encargo mucho.

-Cuenta con ello.-Dijeron a coro los más jóvenes, mientras que Kanda sólo refunfuñaba.

 

Entre tanto, en la residencia Kamelot, todos los Noé se estaban preparando para su siguiente misión: encontrar al octavo Noé.

-Adelante.-Dijo Tyki al eschar los leves golpecitos en la puerta de su alcoba, a la que Road entró.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Cuestionó el moreno de cabello ondulado viendo a su sobrina a través del espejo.

-Quiero… preguntarte algo…. Pero quiero que me prometas que me vas a responder y que no te vas a enojar.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo, ahora dime.-Decía el adulto sentándose en el borde de la cama, en la que también se sentó la chica de cabello azul.

-Tyki, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… cuando el Conde nos dijo la noticia de que el octavo Noé había vuelto a nacer, noté que te habías puesto nervioso e inquieto.

Hubo silencio unos instantes, pues, si había algo que no le gustaba era ver su adorable sobrina preocupada por él, así que respiró hondo y al exhalar para calmarse y no alterarse a la hora de responder.

-Tyki… ¿es tan grave?-Decía preocupada al mismo tiempo que tocaba con suavidad la mano del joven, quien resignado le dijo:

-Sí…

-Prometo no contárselo a nadie…-Dijo al notar la triste mirada del ojimiel.

-Júramelo…

-Te lo juro.-Dijo Road acariciando el rostro de su tío, el cual comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales se convirtieron en llanto de arrepentimiento.

-No sabes cuanto lo amo… Road…. él es todo para mí… …. hasta renunciaría a todo por estar con él y hacerlo feliz… a mi lado….

-¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo…

-Estoy enamorado… y ése es el problema…

-¿Es porque es hombre esa persona?

-No, la cosa es que no es cualquier persona…

Al momento, Road abrió los ojos como plato, al captar a que punto quería llegar, por lo que llevó sus manos hacia su boca por la sorpresa y por ende no gritar.

-Es un exorcista… ¿verdad?

-Sí… es Lavi…

-Pero… eso no es todo… hay algo más serio y delicado…

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es… que… el octavo Noé es mi hijo…

Nuevamente, los ojos de ojos de Road se dilataron ante tal noticia; tenía ganas de gritar, pero por el bien de su tío, trató de calmar sus ímpetus.

-Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver el octavo Noé con Lavi?

-Es una larga y disparatada historia….

-Cuéntame, por favor.-Dijo la chica acariciando la mano del moreno, quien ante la mirada de la chica, no pudo evitar tener confianza en ella.

-Prométeme que no se los vas a contar a nadie.

-¿Ni al Conde?

-Ni al Conde… por favor.

-Está bien…

* * *

 

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Dijo el ex aprendiz de Bookman al pie de la puerta del vagón.

-Hay algo que quiero que me confieses.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quién es el sujeto con el que te revolcaste?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el sitio, aquella pregunta estremeció al exorcista, quien ante el despectivo tono del anciano, empuñó con enojo su mano, pues a pesar de la forma en que Tyki lo había tratado, lo seguía amando y por lo mismo consideraba que aquel encuentro corporal no había sido un simple "acostón" ni una aventura pasional como Bookman lo estaba considerando.

-¡Contesta! ¡¿Quién fue el fulano con el que te follaste?!

-Lo siento, pero no voy a decírtelo porque ya no tengo nada que ver con los Bookmen, además es un secreto con el que me iré a la tumba.

Dicho esto, Lavi abrió la puerta del vagón, para dejar atrás al que fue su maestro.

-¡Lavi! ¡Regresa!-Demandó el anciano abriendo la puerta del vagón. Sin embargo, el chico ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

-"Lo siento abuelo, pero no puedo decirte quien es la persona a la le entregué todo mi amor y quien también es el padre de mis hijas…"-Meditaba el joven de cabello rojizo con expresión cabizbaja, al mismo tiempo que empuñaba su mano de frustración para reprimir las ganas de llorar; pues no quería preocupar a sus amigos, quienes reían (excepto Kanda) muy divertidos con sus dos retoñitos a las que todavía no sabía como llamarlas.

-Lavi… ¿qué pasó?-Le preguntó el albino preocupado.

-Nada importante Moyashi-chan.

-Me llamo Allen, no Moy…

De repente, la pequeña que yacía en brazos de Allen comenzó a emitir una especie de ruidos que parecían interpretarse como risitas cada vez que se pronunciaba la palabra "Moyashi."

-Oh… ¿te gusta que le diga Moyashi…a tu tío Allen?-Decía el joven de ojos verduzcos tomando a la nenita que tenía el mencionado en sus manos, mientras la pequeña reía cada vez que su padre decía la palabra "Moyashi."

Tanto Lenalee como Allen veían con ternura a Lavi frotando su nariz con la de su hijita, quien reía también por el cosquilleo.

-Por cierto… Lavi… como no les has puesto nombre, a Allen y a mí se nos ocurrieron algunos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, incluso a Kanda se le ocurrieron unos.

-¿En serio, Yu?

-Eres demasiado tonto como para no ponerle nombre a tus hijas, si eso se hace cuando nacen o después.

-Tienes razón…

-Esta es la lista de algunos nombres que pensamos y que quizás le queden.-Dijo el británico dándole un trozo de papel al pelirrojo, quien  ponía una expresión de total desacuerdo con cada nombre de la lista.

-Ah… ¿no te gustan?

-La verdad… no…

-¿No…?-Cuestionó sorprendido el albino.

-¿Ninguno?-Ahora fue Lenalee la que preguntó.

-Eh… no.

-Eh… no…pero, me gustan los nombres de Mirna y Yahira, pero no me convencen todavía.

-¿Por qué no lo decidimos con una partida de poker?-Decía Allen sacando su mazo de cartas.

-Ay, Allen-kun, tu siempre quieres solucionar todo con cartas y apuestas.-Dijo la oriental jalándole la oreja al chico de estrella roja en la sien.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! son niñas, no objetos a los cuales puedas apostar a tu antojo.-Aseveró la chica de cabello negro a la vez que le jalaba más la oreja al albino.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes.-Decía sobándose la oreja hinchada.

-Odio admitirlo, pero cada día te pareces más al General Cross.

-Por favor no me digas eso, porque hieres mis sentimientos…

-Pues es la verdad.

En ese momento la gemela que tenía en sus brazos Lenalee comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente al grado de mover sus extremidades; mostrando inquietud.

-Oh… ¿qué tienes nenita?

-Creo que quería estar con su papá.-Dijo Allen al ver a la niña totalmente calmada en el brazo izquierdo del pelirrojo.

-Oye Lavi ¿no te incomoda cargar a las dos al mismo tiempo?-Preguntó Lenalee.

-Al principio si lo es, pero después de un buen rato te acostumbras, aunque es muy cansado.

-¿Y por fin cómo las vas a llamar, estúpido conejo?-Le preguntó exasperado el samurai, sorprendiendo a los que estaban presentes.

-A esta dormilona la voy a llamar Mirna y a esta escandalosa la voy a llamar Yashira.

-Ahora que ya está decidido sólo falta llegar a la Orden para celebrar la bienvenida de estas linduras a nuestro hogar.-Decía Lenalee sentándose a lado del pelirrojo para cargar a Yashira y darle un beso en la mejilla, claro, no faltaron los jalones de cabello por parte de la traviesa.

-Yashira, no seas grosera con la tía Lenalee.

-Está bien Lavi, es lógico que tenga curiosidad de lo que le rodea, además de que es una recién nacida.

-Tiene razón estúpido conejo, así que guárdate los sermones y regaños para cuando crezca.-Dijo el malhumorado samurai abriendo los ojos.

-No creo que Lavi sea capaz de hacer eso BaKanda.

-Pues si no lo hace, no va a ser un buen padre, gusano.

-¡Cállate BaKanda!

-¡Cállate tú Moyashi!

-Ay… si van a pelear háganlo en otro lado, ¿verdad Lavi?

Al voltear, la joven se dio cuenta de que el mayor de todos estaba completamente dormido con las dos niñas en cada brazo por lo que Lenalee tomó a Yashira y Allen a Mirna para que no estuviera incómodo Lavi.

-Han sido días difíciles ¿verdad Lavi?-Susurró la oriental dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 

**Continuará**

* * *

 

_**Primer Ending** _

_**Concordia (versión corta)** _

_**Kukui** _

_Sonzai yori tashika ni_  
soko ni kizamareta chigai ga  
futatsu wo hedate tsunageru  
utakata no yume no you

 _chikatsuite ha hanarete_  
mayoi yureu goku kokoro  
sore demo shinjiteiru no  
fukai yami wo koeta hikari wo...

 _todoita uta koe_  
kawasareta hitomi ga nazoru rinkaku  
yasashii neiro ga tokashiteyuku sono toki wo  
futari eien ni

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el capítulo
> 
> Mirna y Yashira
> 
> El título de este capítulo fue pensado en las gemelas, con quienes batallé mucho por sus nombres, cosa que quise reflejar en cierto modo en este capítulo por medio de Lavi y de sus amigos. En un principio había ideado ponerle a Mirna "Nayla", pero como tengo una conocida que no es de mi agrado y me recordaba a ella, por eso opté por cambiarle el nombre a uno más llamativo y que estuviera acorde a la personalidad de la bebé menor, quien es muy tranquila y pequeña, mientras que con la mayor no tuve tantos problemas, pues si bien el nombre de Yashira significa tranquilidad y paz, en realidad aquí quise hacer la cosa alrevés: que fuera todo lo contrario al significado de su nombre, es decir, la gemela mayor es más grande que su hermana en tamaño y por consiguiente es más inquieta y posesiva con Lavi. Por otra parte, en este capítulo me centré más en Tyki Mikk, ya que hasta ahora le había dado más relevancia a Lavi que a él, aunque viéndolo bien, fue mitad y mitad ya que en el capítulo se expone como es que Tyki y Lavi tienen que afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones ante sus respectivos "bandos": Tyki ante el Conde y la familia Noé y Lavi ante la Orden y Bookman.
> 
> Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y pues esperaré con ansias sus comentarios con dudas, puntos de vista, sugerencias, etc.
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> BaraOtome


	4. Lazos de sangre (Primera Parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-¿Qué fue del niño?"
> 
> "Su abuela lo crió por un tiempo, pero ella lo odiaba por parecerse a ti. Después, vino la guerra y yo me fui; cuando regresé la señora había muerto y el niño desapareció, no sé donde o como pueda estar."
> 
> "… Gracias."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konbanwa❤!
> 
> Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 de este fanfic de TykixLavi, el cual se dividirá en dos partes. Por otro lado, estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios (tanto en español como en inglés xdxdxd) y sus kudos, créanme realmente los aprecio. Antes de pasar a las notas del capítulo, quisiera darles un aviso a aquellos lectores que me han dejado comentarios sobre el fanfic en inglés:
> 
> -English advertisement-
> 
> Hi my dear English readers!
> 
> I really appreciate your pretty time to read and review this fanfic. I know how all of you wish to read this story in English and I am greeting with you because that means so much for me. So, As I told to Shinnosuke Akiya this story is only available in Spanish, but I was planning to translate it into English if you really want it. I want mean, the idea sounds great and it would be a good challenge for me as translator, because I'm not used to do an inverse translation. On the other hand, in case of making the decision to do this project it would take a time, so I'm not sure about an specific date to upload the story and then to update the chapters. So, I will waiting for your answers in the comment table or in PM. 
> 
> Thank you and cheers!
> 
> AstraAltair
> 
> -End of English advertisement-
> 
> Bueno, regresando al hermoso idioma español xdxdxd, aquí les dejo las notas de este capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado:
> 
> 1.-OOC de Kanda y de Cross (de nuevo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño).
> 
> 2.-Personajes originales, esto porque el capítulo lo requería a fuerzas y porque en sí la historia lo necesita, ya sabrán a que me refiero en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> 3.-El capítulo está dividido en dos partes, esto para evitar más atrasos con la historia, aunque por lo mismo me quedó corto, lo siento.
> 
> AVISO: D.Gray Man no me pertenece (créanme que si lo fuera, haría un montón de cosas con el manga XDXD).
> 
> Y bueno, por el momento no hay más cosas que dejar como notas, así que espero que disfruten el capítulo.

" _ **Kagami" (versión corta)**_

_**Kanon Wakeshima** _

_Ringo no doku wa_  
Chiisana hagata ga ubai  
Shojo no uso wa  
Bansan no seki de nemuru

 _Nanatsu no ai mo_  
Ooji no kisu mo  
Saigo niwa subete  
Shiroi hada ni tokeru

_Kagami, Kagami  
Watashi no minikui kokoro o utsuzu_

_Kagamiyo kagami, Konoyo de ichiban utsukushii nowa dare?_

* * *

 

**Capítulo IV**

**Lazos de Sangre**

**Primera parte**

Eran las once de la mañana cuando llegaron a la Orden, en donde todos les dieron una grata bienvenida por su regreso; aunque también se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver al par de gemelitas: una en brazos de Lavi y la otra en brazos de Lenalee, lo cual provocó que cierto científico loco armara su mitote.

-¡LENALEE! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ? ¡ ¿POR QUÉ ME HAS HECHO TÍO?!

-Te equivocas… hermano… yo sólo…

-¡ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS CARGANDO A ESE NIÑO QUE SE PARECE AL ESTÚPIDO CONEJO?!

-De hecho es niña.-Corrigió el albino a lado de Lavi, quien le dijo:

-Komui, son mis…

-¡KOMUI!-Gritaba cierto australiano corriendo por los pasillos.

-¿Qué ocurre Reever?-Preguntó el mencionado al ver a su colega jadeando por la carrerita que se había aventado.

-¡No está! ¡Ha desaparecido!

-Cálmese Reever-san ¿qué es lo que ha desaparecido?-Preguntó el albino.

-¡La fórmula de la fertilidad!

-¿Y qué rayos es eso?-Preguntó asustado el joven de dieciséis años.

-Ah… pues…-Tartamudeó nervioso el australiano.

-¡SUPERVISOR KOMUI!-Gritó una voz femenina abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta del despacho, haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí dieran un brinco.

-¿S… sí General Cloud?-Tartamudeó el supervisor de la rama Europea, pues si había a alguien que le tenía miedo, era el carácter de la única mujer con rango de General en la Orden Oscura.

-¡¿Cómo que no está "la fórmula de la fertilidad" que me prometiste hace ocho meses?!-Exclamaba con enojo al mismo tiempo que tomaba al supervisor del uniforme con fuerza.

-Ah… General, cálmese.-Decía Lenalee preocupada al ver la inmensa fuerza de la mujer, quien al ver a la bebé en los brazos de la chica, soltó cual trapo viejo a Komui para ver a la pequeña de cabello rojo y ondulado.

-Que niña tan hermosa ¿es tu hija?

-No, es hija de Lavi.

-Oh ¿Son gemelas?-Preguntó totalmente embelezada al ver a la otra en brazos del ojiverde, quien le dijo:

-Sí.

-¿Puedo cargarla?-Le cuestionó la rubia al ex aprendiz de Bookman.

-Claro.

-Gracias.-Dijo la estadounidense tomando a la recién nacida que se despertó al no sentir los brazos de su padre.

-Que hermosa está ¿y cómo se llama?

-Se llama Mirna y la otra se llama Yashira.

-Que nombres tan bonitos les pusiste.

-Gracias, General…

-¿Y quién es la madre?

Al instante el corazón de Lavi se estremeció, pues no sabía como rayos iba a responder esa pregunta que era tan fácil y difícil a la vez.

-Acaso ¿no tienen madre?

Lavi guardó silencio, pues para él era preferible que la General Cloud interpretara su silencio. Odiaba mentirle a la gente, aunque irónicamente toda su vida había sido fundamentada a base de engaños ante el simple hecho de ocultarle a todos su verdadero nombre, el cual ya no recordaba, es más, ya no sabía quien era en realidad, pues a veces actuaba de una forma tan impredecible que ya ni reconocía si era "el Bookman" o "sólo él" el que salía a flote. Sin embargo, optó por mentirle a la mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio a través de su mutismo, pues sentía que era lo mejor para él y sus gemelitas.

-Lo siento…-Dijo la ojiazul al interpretar el silencio de Lavi, quien le dijo:

-No, está bien.-Respondió el pelirrojo recibiendo a la pequeña que la General tenía en brazos.

-Es que como tiene un lunar en el pómulo derecho, supuse que lo había heredado de la mamá.

-Sí…-Respondió con un tono triste, porque sabía perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo, lo cual despertó aún más las sospechas de cierto anciano debido a que él conocía perfectamente los estados de ánimo del pelirrojo.

-Lavi te noto cansado ¿por qué no vas a descansar un rato?-Propuso Allen al ver palidez y ojeras en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien le dijo:

-Pero…

-Hazle caso al gusano, conejo estúpido.

-Soy Allen, tarado.

-Anda Lavi ve a descansar con tus bebitas, yo me encargaré de darle el reporte de la misión a mi hermano.-Insistió la pelinegra ignorando por completo al par de peleoneros, mientras cargaba a Yashira para que el pelirrojo no se sintiera incómodo cargando a las dos.

-Está bien… muchas gracias Lenalee.

-De nada.-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Sin decir más, el padre primerizo se marchó con Mirna junto con Lenalee para acompañarlo hacia su cuarto.

-¿Dónde la pongo?

-Ponla junto a Mirna, por favor.-Decía Lavi acomodando la pañalera en uno de los burós que estaba al lado de su cama.

-Definitivamente vas a necesitar una cuna.

-Lo sé, en cuanto me paguen voy a comprar una.

-De hecho vas a tener que comprar muchas cosas a parte de la cuna.

-Lo sé, es por eso que ahora debo tener más cuidado para administrar mi sueldo.

-¿Por qué no haces una lista para que así no tengas que gastar de más o que te haga falta dinero?

-Tienes razón, pero para eso necesito ayuda femenina.

-Por eso no te preocupes, porque para eso está Miranda, la jefa de enfermeras, inclusive la General Cloud y por supuesto yo.

-Es verdad, tengo de donde escoger, gracias Lenalee.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, somos como hermanos ¿no es cierto?

-S… sí…

-Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, llámame.-Dijo la oriental después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla, quien le dijo:

-Que descanses.

-Igualmente.

Una vez que la china se fue, Lavi puso seguro a la puerta, puesto que estaba decidido a darse una ducha, lo cual hizo de manera rápida al igual que vestirse.

-Muy bien señoritas, ahora es el turno de ustedes para darse un baño.-Dijo tomando a Yashira en brazos, quien comenzó a chillar.

-No llores mi amor, solo voy…

En ese momento, fue interrumpido por el golpeteo en la puerta de cu cuarto, la cual abrió al mismo tiempo llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿Yu…?

El samurai no dijo ni una palabra; era como si nada más hubiera tocado la puerta por inercia, es más, se notaba a leguas que estaba comportándose diferente a su habitual modo de actuar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Preguntó un tanto extrañado y sin salir de su asombro por la repentina visita del samurai que le dijo:

-Quiero hablar contigo…-Dijo con titubeo.

-¿Hablar conmigo?-Expresó el pelirrojo un tanto sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento del peliazul, a lo que el nipón casi a gritos le dijo:

-¡Sí idiota ¿puedo pasar?!

-Ah… c… claro… pasa.-Tartamudeó al mismo tiempo que le daba el paso.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta, Kanda se sentó en la cama donde yacían Mirna y Yashira, la primera dormía pacíficamente, mientras que la otra chillaba y movía las extremidades en señal de inquietud.

-¿Y ahora que tiene?

-No lo sé, desde hace rato está así.

-¿Ya le diste de comer?

-No, voy a darle un baño y luego de comer…

Nuevamente, Kanda no dijo ni "pío", lo cual extrañó aún más al pelirrojo,, quien lo notó bastante nervioso.

-¿Te puedo encargar un momento a Mirna?

-Pues ya que.-Rezongó el peliazul tomando en sus brazos a la niña con lunar en el pómulo derecho, quien al sentir el contacto del nipón se despertó.

El samurai comenzó a observar a la niña, concluyendo con una sola palabra: hermosa pos su cabello rojo fuego ondulado, su piel blanca y suave, sus ojos grandes y de color verde esmeralda, sus mejillas chapeadas por un rosa muy tenue, el cual resaltaba mucho por el llamativo lunar en su pómulo derecho.

-"¿En dónde he visto ese lunar?"-Se preguntó mentalmente al terminar su análisis con esa niña que bostezaba y se estiraba.

-Eres Igual a tu padre…. perezosa…-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa al verla acurrucarse en sus brazos para volver a dormirse.

-Lamento la tardanza.Se disculpó Lavi al mismo tiempo que salía del baño con Yashira envuelta en una cobija para acostarla en la canasta que usaba como cuna provisional.

-Se supone que ella era la que se iba a bañar, no tú.-Respondió el samurai al ver la camisa del pelirrojo empapada.

-Sí lo sé, pero es que es muy inquieta.-Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose a un lado del nipón; tras haber puesto a Yashira en la canasta.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos se veía, como si estuvieran cohibidos, sobre todo Kanda debido a que tenía en sus brazos a Mirna. No obstante, Lavi interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

-Voy a bañar a Mirna….-Decía el ojiverde tomando a la niña que yacía dormida en los brazos de Kanda.

-Está bien… pero no te tardes.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tu digas Yu.

-¡No me digas así estúpido conejo!

-Es que así te llamas.

-¡No te hagas el ignorante!

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tu digas "tío Yu."

-¡Cállate estúpido conejo!-Exclamó irritado el samurai. Sin embargo, un dedo índice calló sus labios al mismo tiempo que un susheo salía de la boca de Lavi junto con las siguientes palabras:

-Baja tu volúmen o vas a despertar a la bella durmiente.

Ante estas palabras, Kanda no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor surcara por sus mejillas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de protestar, Lavi ya se había metido al baño con la niña, en donde pasaron quince minutos.

-¿Qué tanto haces estúpido conejo?-Cuestionó irritado el samurai, entrando al baño.

-¡Ah! Ya casi termino.-Decía el chico ojiverde mientras le ponía el pañal a la niña.

-Más te vale porque ya me cansé de esperar.

-Ya me di cuenta.-Respondió con sarcasmo el ex aprendiz de Bookman tras haber vestido a Mirna y envuelto en una sábana para acostarla a lado de su hermanita.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?-Preguntó sentándose en su cama.

El aludido se mutó por un momento, pues no esperaba una pregunta como ésa de parte del conejo, quien se preocupó por lo raro que actuaba su compañero.

-¿Yu?

-El Moyashi y yo…. le contamos a Komui lo que te pasó en Rusia…

-¿…Y?

-Le dimos el frasco que robamos de su laboratorio para… bueno tú ya sabes para que….

-¿Y qué les dijo?

-Que efectivamente era la "fórmula de la fertilidad" que inventó para la General Cloud.

-Ya veo…

-Pero… ¿por qué me hizo ese efecto? Si se supone que sólo se lo hace efecto a las mujeres ¿no?

-Eso te lo va a explicar mañana…

-Hmm….

Kanda se sintió muy mal al ver cabizbajo al joven de orbe esmeralda, ya que parte de la culpa era suya del estado actual del joven, pues no sólo había sido menospreciado por su maestro; ahora debía cargar con la enorme responsabilidad de procurar a sus dos hijas a sus 19 años, aunque lo más triste del asunto era que su trabajo como exorcista era peligroso y que en cualquier momento podía dejar huérfanas a las gemelitas si llegase a morir en el campo de batalla, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía al ser un "elegido de la inocencia"?

-¿Es eso lo que querías decirme?-Cuestionó Lavi con voz cansina.

-Una parte…

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo está cosa? ¿Cuál es la otra….?

De pronto, los labios de Lavi fueron sellados por los labios de Kanda, cuya lengua se introdujo con lujuria en la cavidad del chico, quien al sentirla, se separó del otro con un intenso rubor en su rostro.

-Te amo…-Dijo el japonés sentándose en la cama para cercarse a Lavi.

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad?-Dijo Lavi exteriorizando una risa que denotaba incredulidad.

-¿Acaso me estoy riendo?

-Es que… sabiendo como eres y que andabas con el Moyashi es…

-La relación que tenía con él, era puro sexo…

-¿Rompiste tu relación con él?-Cuestionó incrédulo.

-Sí, hoy le dije que ya no quería nada con él.

-Yu, no debiste decirle eso… bueno… no con esa frialdad…

Kanda ni siquiera movió una ceja, lo que en cierto modo exasperó al del parche, quien tras un suspiró le expresó:

-Ay Yu, no debiste habérselo dicho con esa bocota, recuerda que tiene muchos problemas con lo del catorceavo y esos rollos; ya me imagino lo triste que ha de estar.

-Es que… contigo es diferente, porque… cuando te veo y me sonríes estúpidamente haces que mi corazón comience a latir, cosa que no pasa cuando estoy con el Moyashi.

-¿En verdad sientes "eso" por mí?-Dijo completamente anonadado por la declaración amorosa del malhumorado espadachín.

-S… sí…-Titubeó a la vez que el rojo en sus mejillas se intensificaba.

-L…. lo siento Yu… pero no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí…-Respondió desviando su rostro para que no viera su triste sonrisa el peliazul, quien lo sorprendió con lo siguiente:

-Por favor… perdóname… perdóname por todo el daño que te hice junto con el Moyashi…

-Yu…-Dijo completamente estupefacto por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Por favor… perdóname…

-Te perdono… pero… no puedo corresponderte…

-¿Por qué? ¿Es porque estás resentido por lo que te hice?

-No… Yu… no es porque te tenga rencor ni nada de eso…

-Entonces ¿qué es?

-Es que no puedo verte como algo más que como un amigo.

-Pero…

-Lo lamento Yu… pero no te amo…

-Por favor Lavi, dame una oportunidad, prometo no volver a insultarte si es lo que te molesta, también prometo que nunca más volveré a tener sexo con el Moyashi… prometo cambiar por ti…

 

Lavi estaba más que estupefacto, nunca, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos había visto a Kanda rogándole y humillándose por él como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Es más, prometo que voy a tolerar a tus hijas con tal de que me ames.

 

De repente, Kanda recibió una bofetada inesperada del pelirrojo, quien evidentemente estaba más que furioso.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas ¿verdad?-Le dijo al ver que el otro no decía nada, pues estaba muy impactado por la repentina bofetada que el conejo le había propinado.-¡Contéstame Kanda!-Exclamó sumamente enojado al mismo tiempo que trataba de contener las lágrimas de coraje.

-Y… yo… discúlpame… yo no quise decir…

-¡Pero lo dijiste!

El amo de Mugen se sentía un idiota, ya que no debió haber dicho esas cosas y menos si unos minutos antes Lavi lo había perdonado.

-¡No voy a permitir que utilices a mis hijas para comprar mi amor, ¿está claro? ¡Ni a ti, ni a Allen, a nadie!-Exclamó iracundo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la pared a modo de que cayeran virutas de la misma, lo cual también provocó que las gemelitas se despertaran y comenzaran a llorar.

-Por favor… vete…

-Lavi… yo…

-¡Lárgate Kanda!

Sin decir más, el samurai salió de la habitación con el orgullo y el corazón herido por su propia culpa; claro no sin antes decirle:

-Sigues enamorado del tipo que te preñó ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

-Se nota que sigues enamorado de ese sujeto.

-Pues al menos ése "sujeto" sí me hizo el amor, no como ustedes que me trataron peor que a una ramera.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero acéptalo Lavi, fue un simple acostón lo que tuviste con él.

-¡Basta! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme! ¡Es más tú eres el menos indicado para decirme estas cosas! ¡Así que lárgate o te saco a patadas!-Dijo totalmente iracundo.

-Sólo quiero saber esto: ¿le contaste a ese tipo sobre tu embarazo? ¿acaso te abandonó después de que se lo contaste?

-Así que ¿no se lo contaste?

Ante el cuestionamiento, Lavi se estremeció por lo que no le dijo nada o de lo contrario rompería en llanto.

-Ya veo, te abandonó a tu suerte ¿verdad?

-Por favor… vete… déjame solo…

Dicho esto, Lavi cerró la puerta con llave y recargándose sobre esta; se deslizó hasta tocar suelo para abrazar sus piernas y comenzar a desahogarse por medio del llanto, mientras que del otro lado, Kanda lo escuchaba llorar junto con las niñas, lo cual hizo que el samurai se sintiera como cucaracha aplastada.

Entre tanto, en la guarida del Conde, los Noé aún no habían dado con el octavo Noé, lo cual estaba siendo algo frustrante hasta para el mismo Conde.

-¿Aún no lo han encontrado?-Preguntó el regordete aristócrata desde su mecedora.

-No maestro, ni una pista, como se trata de un recién nacido es más difícil de buscarlo.-Dijo Lullubel haciendo una reverencia.

-Hay que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, o de lo contrario esos exorcistas se nos adelantarán y arruinarán nuestros planes.

-Como usted diga maestro.-Respondió la mujer retirándose del salón donde el Conde se encontraba tejiendo.

-¿Ya encontraste al octavo Noé Sheryl?

-Lamentablemente no, mi señor, pero ¿no cree que Tyki ha estado actuando raro desde que nos informó sobre la existencia de la octava oveja?

-Hmm… ahora que lo mencionas, también Road ha estado actuando un poco extraño.

-¿Road?

-Sí, desde hace unos días.

-A mí se me hace que están ocultando algo… no sé, pero tengo ese mal presentimiento.

-Pues si gusta, puedo averiguar que es lo que está sucediendo entre ellos.

-Por favor, porque créeme que me están preocupando y más Tyki, que cada día se muestra más distante.

-Como usted ordene mi señor.-Dijo el ministro haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

* * *

-Buen día, Tyki.

-Buenos días, Tricia.-Respondió el moreno besando la mano de su cuñada con caballerosidad.

-¿Buscas a mi esposo o a Road?

-A su hija.

-Está en el jardín, jugando con el perro.

-Gracias Tricia.

-De nada Tyki, si necesitas algo pídeselo a las sirvientas.

-Sí, ve a descansar.

-Gracias, que tengas un lindo día.

-Igualmente.

Dicho esto, el peliondulado se dirigió hacia el jardín en el que se encontraba su sobrina, jugando con su mascota.

-¡Tyki!-Gritó con euforia la niña a la vez que corría para abrazarlo de la cintura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Cuestionó la chica preocupada.

-Preocupado e impaciente.

-¿Es porque aún no se sabe nada del octavo Noé?-Le dijo susurrándole en el oído debido a la presencia de las sirvientas que la estaban vigilando.

-Sí.-Fue lo único que le respondió, percatándose también del detalle de las criadas, a las que se dirigió con lo siguiente:

-Por favor, retírense.

Una vez que se retiraron con el perro de Road, ésta junto con su tío se sentó en la mesita donde se solía tomar el té con el Conde cuando llegaba de visita.

-Ahora sí, dime todos los detalles.

-Pues no se sabe donde está, porque como es un recién nacido eso hace más difícil la búsqueda.

-Pero suponiendo que es tu hijo y el de Lavi, significa que se encuentra en la Orden.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que más me preocupa, porque en cualquier momento el Noé que yace en interior del bebé puede emerger y ponerlo en peligro al igual que…

-Temes que Lavi también corra peligro ¿verdad?

-S… sí…-Dijo con un leve rubor e sus mejillas.

-Ay Tyki, te ves muy lindo así.-Dijo la chica acariciando la mano de su tío, haciendo que se sonrojara más.

-Pues… si de verdad ese niño es mi sobrino, entonces habrá que averiguarlo.

-Aja ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a infiltrarnos en la Orden sin que nadie se de cuenta?

-Tyki, Tyki ¿Acaso olvidaste con quién estás hablando?

-¿E…eh?

-Te recuerdo que yo puedo viajar por el espacio y tiempo sin la necesidad del Arca.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado.

-Así que por ese detalle no te preocupes, sólo encárgate de explicarle los motivos por los cuales debes llevarte al bebé.

-Sí claro, como si fuera fácil encararlo después de haberlo abandonado por ocho meses y todavía de paso decirle que nuestro hijo es un Noé y que por lo mismo tengo que quitárselo; cuando te apuesto que ya hasta se encariñó con él y por obvias razones me va a mandar por el tubo más ancho que encuentre junto con una bofetada.

-Creo que tienes razón…

-No es que crea, tengo razón… además… el sólo recordar que lo hice llorar… me hace sentir peor que cucaracha aplastada.-Decía con pesar a la vez que ponía un semblante lleno de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Todo va a salir bien… ya lo verás…-Decía la ojiazul acariciando el rostro del moreno, quien tomando la mano de ella, la besó.

-Eso espero…-Respondió algo desanimado.

**-Al día siguiente-**

-Adelante.-Dijo Lavi al escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Lavi.

-¿Qué ocurre Allen?

-Lamento interrumpir tus deberes paternales, pero Komui quiere hablar contigo.-Dijo el albino al ver a su amigo secando con una toalla a Yashira que chillaba a todo lo que daba, mientras que Mirna reía envuelta en la toalla.

-Ah claro, sólo déjame terminar de vestirlas.

-Sí quieres te ayudo.

-Por favor, mira que todavía no me acostumbro a hacerlo solo.

Una vez vestidas las niñas, Lavi se dirigió junto con Allen hacia la oficina del supervisor, quien lo estaba esperando con Lenalee.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Komui?

-Pasa y toma asiento Lavi.

-Eh… sí…

-Lenalee, Allen, déjennos solos.

-Está bien.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Cuestionó Lavi al ver la puerta cerrada y sin nadie en el despacho.

-Sí, se trata del efecto que te provocó "La fórmula de la fertilidad" en tu cuerpo.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes en la oficina del pelimorado, quien se acomodó los lentes a la vez que Lavi le preguntaba:

-¿Y qué fue lo que averiguaste?

-De acuerdo a los resultados que obtuvimos del análisis del frasco que contenía residuos del líquido, pues…

-Komui dilo, necesito saber lo que esa fórmula le hizo a mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, evidentemente esa sustancia provocó que la capacidad de procrear hijos se desarrollara en tu cuerpo.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero dime ¿hay algún efecto secundario que haya o surge más adelante en mi cuerpo?

-Pues… sí los hay.

-Dímelo por favor, aunque me asuste.

-Resulta que tu cuerpo ahora genera una enorme cantidad de hormonas femeninas, que son las que propician que tu matriz se haya desarrollado como la de una mujer, al igual que tu capacidad de producir leche para amamantar.

-¿O sea que me convertí en un hermafrodito?

Komui ya no pudo seguir explicándole, el ver a Lavi cabizbajo ante su desgracia, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, porque la realidad era que su vida estaba hecha un desastre y que por lo mismo, se sentía culpable en cierto modo por haber sido descuidado al no guardar la sustancia que había sido clasificado como un "experimento fallido y peligroso".

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrar una cura, lo prometo.-Dijo tomando la mano del menor en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias por decirme esto, Komui-san.

-De nada Lavi, de verdad te pido perdón, por mi culpa estás sufriendo las consecuencias de mis estupideces.

-Descuida, sé que creaste esa fórmula para hacerle un bien a la General Klaud, aunque ciertas personas la hayan usado para mal.

-Lavi…

-Aunque no fue del todo malo, porque aunque me es muy difícil sobrellevar esta situación, estas pequeñas me dan fuerzas para salir adelante y seguir luchando.

Komui quedó sin palabras, era increíble lo noble que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo, al igual que la madurez que mostraba ante su situación y también lo paternal que era con sus bebitas.

-Lavi…

-¿Sí?

-Se nota que hiciste con amor a esas niñas.

-Gracias…-Contestó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pues había recordado que aquella noche inolvidable y apasionada noche que había pasado con Tyki había sido la semilla para darles vida a sus pequeñitas.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mundo, específicamente Hamburgo, Alemania; cierto pelirrojo con barba de chivo caminaba por las calles, no precisamente para exterminar Akuma, sino más bien buscando algo o a alguien…

**-Flash Back-**

-¿Estás seguro de que ya la encontraste?

-Sí, de acuerdo a la red de detectives de la Central, hemos logrado dar con su paradero.-Dijo Laverrrier.

-Pues entonces, dámelo.-Exigió el pelirrojo.

-Toma.-Dijo Laverrier dándole un sobre embretado.

-¿Hamburgo?

-Así es, mi estimado General.

-….-

-La verdad es que fue muy difícil ubicar su paradero porque es peor que judío errante.

-…-

-No pongas esa cara, deberías estar agradecido conmigo por haberte hecho ese favor. Claro que todo esto es en compensación de tu arduo trabajo en las misiones de alto riesgo para frustrar los planes del Conde.-Dijo con un tono burlón el rubio al ver la cara de disgusto del General.

Cross no dijo nada, evidentemente estaba furioso y las ganas de darle su merecido a ese hombre no le hicieron falta, pero también debía contenerse, ya que de lo contrario, Laverrier podría irse en contra de él y de su alumno.

-Se nota que estás ansioso por verla otra vez ¿cierto?

De nuevo, Cross no le volvió a contestar, puesto que si abría la boca, capaz y soltaba alguna maldición e incluso sus ganas de golpearlo se desatarían. Así que optó por irse antes de cometer alguna tontería.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Le preguntó un anciano tras haber abierto la puerta que Cross había tocado.

-Busco a esta mujer ¿la ha visto?-Dijo el pelirrojo mostrándole lo que parecía ser una foto.

-Ay joven, me temo que su búsqueda ha sido en vano porque ya tiene como diecinueve años que esa niña falleció.

Ante tal noticia, Cross dejó caer la fotografía al suelo.

-¿Acaso la conocía?

-Sí…-Fue lo único que respondió el General.

-Pues cuanto lo lamento.

-Gracias por informarme.-Dijo con un tono de voz apagado recogiendo la foto del suelo para marcharse, no obstante, el anciano llamó su atención.

-¡Espere! Si desea saber algo sobre esa niña, vaya a la casa verde que está en la esquina.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Una vez al pie de la puerta, Marian tocó varias veces la puerta hasta que una mujer como de unos treinta y cinco años abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-¿Conoce a esta mujer?

Al instante, los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron al reconocer a la chica de la foto y de paso al hombre que se le la estaba enseñando.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-Exclamó la mujer totalmente alterada como si hubiera visto un monstruo o algo parecido.

Cross se sorprendió, no tanto por la forma en que había reaccionado la mujer, sino más bien por reconocerla.

-¿Acaso eres Wilma Mayer?

-¡Vaya, hasta te olvidaste de mí! Bueno, no me sorprende; si te olvidaste de mi amiga que descanse en paz.

El de cabello bermejo no compredía para nada la reacción de aquella mujer, que parecía conocerlo bien.

-No cabe duda de que tanto Iris como su madre tuvieron la misma suerte: ser abandonadas por el hombre que amaban.

Cross seguía sin decir nada, pues parecía que no comprendía la situación que se estaba suscitando en esos momentos.

-Y lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de su padre las abandonó para convertirse en "Bookman" su madre aún lo amaba.

-¿El padre de Iris es un Bookman?

-Sí, aunque no estoy segura si está vivo o muerto, la verdad no sé, ya tiene más de veinticinco años no lo veo.

-Wilma, por favor, explícamelo todo…

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? No te interesó hace años, no veo porque te interesaría ahora.

-Por favor…

La mujer le dedicó una mirada enojada y desconfiada, mientras que en sus propios ojos se reflejaba un brillo de tristeza y angustia, apenas percibida bajo una máscara de seriedad. Apenas se había enterado de la muerte de la chica en la foto, y no había tenido oportunidad de llorarla, pues le interesaba más saber lo que había pasado.

El silencio entre ellos se extendió por cerca de cinco minutos, pero el ver la insistencia del pelirrojo, Wilma suspiró pesadamente y con un ademán invitó a pasar al General. La casa por dentro era pequeña y hasta algo anticuada para la época. El piso de madera crujía conforme avanzaban hasta la mesa, donde cada quien tomó asiento a modo de quedar frente a frente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Todo… desde antes de que…-Cerró los ojos con pena antes de fijarlos en su anfitriona.-Desde antes de que muriera.

-Bueno…-Dijo no muy convencida pero al final cedió.-Enseguida de que te fuiste, Iris cayó en una tristeza y soledad desgarradora: no comía, no bebía y no salía de su cuarto. Pensamos que iba a morir. Pero un día, como al mes de tu partida, salió de su cuarto, se bañó y cambió sus ropas y enseguida empezó a comer y a beber como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Todos nos sorprendimos por el cambio tan repentino y una vez que recuperó todas sus fuerzas, nos dio la noticia con una sonrisa tan brillante…

-De verdad… estaba tan feliz…

-¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Wilma se fijaron en el General con cierto aire de desprecio.

-Estaba embarazada.

El ojo de Marian estaba dilatado por la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, al contrario, dejó que la mujer de cabello castaño siguiera contándole.

-Al principio nos indignamos, pero al verla tan… viva… concluimos que era lo mejor; después de todo ella decía que era un regalo tuyo. Después de eso los meses pasaron tranquilos, pero bien dicen que de tal palo tal astilla, pues cuando nació el niño terminó lo que tú empezaste e Iris murió en el parto.

Los ojos de Wilma se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la muerte de su amiga, pero guardó silencio al igual que el pelirrojo. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, hasta que Marian se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, deteniéndose sin voltear en la puerta.

-¿Qué fue del niño?

-Su abuela lo crió por un tiempo, pero ella lo odiaba por parecerse a ti. Después, vino la guerra y yo me fui; cuando regresé la señora había muerto y el niño desapareció, no sé donde o como pueda estar.

-… Gracias.

Sin embargo, el general se retiró de ahí, dirigiendo sus pasos al cementerio. Había avanzado ya varios pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Wilma a lo lejos y volvió para verla.

-Toma.-Le extendió una carta.-Son las últimas palabras de Iris; quería que cuidara de su hijo, pero como desapareció no lo pude hacer.

Cross tomó la carta y se le quedó viendo con nostalgia.

-Gracias.

La mujer asintió y dejó al General seguir su camino.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Primer Ending** _

_**Concordia (versión corta)** _

_**Kukui** _

_Sonzai yori tashika ni_  
soko ni kizamareta chigai ga  
futatsu wo hedate tsunageru  
utakata no yume no you

 _chikatsuite ha hanarete_  
mayoi yureu goku kokoro  
sore demo shinjiteiru no  
fukai yami wo koeta hikari wo...

 _todoita uta koe_  
kawasareta hitomi ga nazoru rinkaku  
yasashii neiro ga tokashiteyuku sono toki wo  
futari eien ni


	5. Lazos de Sangre (Segunda Parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Por favor, cuida a Lavi por mí y quiérelo mucho como tú me quisiste..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konbanwa❤!  
> Espero que todos estén bien, en especial la linda gente de mi México lindo y querido por lo que ocurrió en el temblor de la madrugada; les mando un cálido y especial abrazo a todos los de Oaxaca y Chiapas ¡no están solos!
> 
> Quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por el atraso de un mes, lo que pasa es que ando con muchos compromisos por lo que espero que puedan tenerme un poco de paciencia, pero al fin les traigo el capítulo 5 de esta historia. De nueva cuenta el capítulo está corto, debido a que hay ciertas partes que quedan mejor en el capítulo que sigue, aún así espero que les guste.
> 
> Así que antes de pasar al capítulo, les dejaré las notas del mismo. Man no me pertenece (créanme que si lo fuera, haría un montón de cosas con el manga XDXD).
> 
> 1.-OOC de Cross (de nuevo).
> 
> 2.-Para los que no sepan, a que se refiere Cloud con "Está que se lo lleva su madre", es estar enojado, casi iracundo.
> 
> 3.-El opening y el ending están traducidos al español.
> 
> 4.-La canción de intermedio (o insert song), es la de "Mientes" de Camila, esta en cursiva para que no se confunda con los párrafos de la historia, es sólo una parte.
> 
> 5.-Versión traducida al español de "Kagami" y "Concordia".
> 
> Por el momento esas son las únicas notas, así que espero que disfruten el capítulo.
> 
> Espero que disfruten la lectora

**Espejo**

**Kanon Wakeshima**

La manzana envenenada,   
Robada por una mordida  
Una mentira,   
resposa en algún rincón del festín 

Al fin, todo se borrará   
 con siete amores,   
y el beso de un príncipe de piel blanca  
  
Espejito, espejito   
Reflejando la fealdad de mi alma   
Espejito, oh espejito, dime ¿quién es la más bella de todas?

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo V**

**Lazos de Sangre**

**Segunda parte.**

 

Pasaron quince días cuando Cross llegó a la Orden. Estaba furioso, al grado de azotar las puertas por las que pasaba; lo cual hizo que medio buscador, exorcista, científico e incluso algún subordinado de Laverrier huyera de miedo por el aura maligna que emanaba del General.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?-Cuestionó cierta rubia irritada por la actitud infantil del pelirrojo.

-Luego te digo preciosa.-Dijo pasando de largo a la mujer quien dijo con una media sonrisa:

-Hmp… se nota que *está que se lo lleva su madre*, pero debo de admitir que se ve más sexy cuando está así.

De repente, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par al mismo tiempo que entraba el general de cabello rojo diciendo o mejor dicho casi gritando:

-¡Estúpido Panda pelón, sal de tu madriguera ahora!

Al instante, Lavi dio un brinco del susto al grado de irse para atrás con todo y silla, aunque por fortuna no tenía a ninguna de sus gemelitas en los brazos, quienes se despertaron ante el repentino evento.

-Ah… General… ¿se le ofrece algo?-Preguntó el pelirrojo incorporándose del suelo con la silla.

Cross no respondió nada. El enojo que tenía en esos momentos se esfumó de golpe al ver al joven de cabello rojizo y ojo verde, cuando de repente el chillido de Yashira y Mirna lo sacaron de su trance.

-Bookman se encuentra en una misión desde hace dos días.-Dijo Lavi tomando en sus manos a Yashira para mecerla.

Marian seguía sin responderle, no sabía porque se sentía como un tonto ante el ojiverde, quien tras haber tranquilizado a la pequeña que rápidamente cayó dormida.

-¿Y esas niñas?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mayor viendo de reojo a las nenitas que yacían en las canastas que usaban de porta bebé.

-Ah pues, son mis hijas; esta que tiene un lunar se llama Mirna y la otra se llama Yashira.

En esos instantes, un escenario negro envolvió a Cross Marian, en cuya cabeza no paraba de resonar como eco la frase: "Son mis hijas".

-¿No quiere cargarlas?-Dijo con un poco de pena, completamente ajeno a lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo con el General de barba y cabello rojo.

-Será otro día… es que… tengo cosas que hacer y…

-Entiendo… pues cuando pueda…. Venga a la biblioteca.

-Eh… sí….-Dijo desviando su miranda de Lavi quien mostraba una sonrisa.

Y dicho esto, Cross se retiró de la biblioteca, no sin antes de ver de reojo al ex aprendiz de Bookman dando vueltas en círculos con Mirna en sus brazos antes de cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca y así retirarse a su cuarto en donde se encerró con llave.

Una vez adentro, el adulto comenzó a reír y luego a carcajearse al grado de escucharse a las afueras de su habitación, a lo que muchos supusieron que estaba borracho como de costumbre. Sin embargo, no lo estaba, sino todo lo contrario.

-Ja, no puedo creer que me haya comportado como un idiota enfrente de él.-Decía el pelirrojo abriendo una botella de coñac para empinársela hasta embriagarse a la vez que leía la carta que Wilma le había entregado; cuyo contenido decía:

> **_"Es probable que cuando leas esta carta yo ya no esté en este mundo. Seguramente vas a pensar que fue por tu culpa, pero no es así, porque yo sabía que algún día abandonarías esta aldea por tu ovación de exorcista y General._ **
> 
> **_No te eches la culpa porque soy yo la que la tiene; al haberme aferrado tanto a la esperanza de que algún día regresarías a mi lado para vivir juntos, formar una familia y ser felices para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas._ **
> 
> **_Pero me di cuenta de que ese sueño no era más que una fantasía y que jamás se realizaría, qué infantil soy ¿verdad Cross?_ **
> 
> **_No quiero que me malinterpretes, ni pienses que te he dejado de amar, porque no lo he hecho y nunca dejaré de amarte y más con lo que te voy a contar:_ **
> 
> **_¿Recuerdas el día en que te confesé mis sentimientos y que tú me correspondiste con una noche de pasión?_ **
> 
> **_Si las recuerdas, entonces debes saber que acabo de dar a luz a nuestro hijo, el cual es pelirrojo como tú y tiene el color de mis ojos, realmente es hermoso._ **
> 
> **_De verdad, no sabes cuanto desearía que estuvieras aquí para ver a nuestro hijo y decirte mi última voluntad antes de partir._ **
> 
> **_Espero que no te moleste que lo haya llamado Lavi como a mi hermano mayor que como ya sabes, falleció en *la guerra contra Francia*. Aunque también tenía pensado ponerle Deak como mi abuelo pero al final me gusta más el nombre de Lavi._ **
> 
> **_Por favor, cuida a Lavi por mí y quiérelo mucho como tú me quisiste._ **
> 
> **_Con amor Iris"_ **

Tras haber terminado de leerla por segunda vez, comenzó a reírse de nuevo, pero esta vez con ironía ante el hecho de que había estado cerca y a la vez lejos de él. Y lo que más gracia le causaba era que nunca se había dado de cuenta de las similitudes que Iris había descrito en la carta, salvo que Lavi era pelirrojo. Pero lo que aún más le causaba risa era la forma en que había descubierto que no sólo era padre, sino también abuelo de dos hermosas niñas que al igual que Lavi lo habían desarmado por completo.

Era media noche cuando Cross salió de su cuarto de su alcoba, necesitaba despejar su mente, cosa que el alcohol y el cigarro no podían hacer en esos momentos. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que un ruido llamó su atención.

-¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto durmiendo, estúpido aprendiz?

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, no obstante, Cross lo rompió al instante, al notar unas lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de su aprendiz.

-¿Y ahora por qué lloras?-Preguntó el pelirrojo a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su discípulo en uno de los sofás de la sala.

El albino no respondió, más Cross pudo interpretar aquel silencio como algo serio.

-Hoy… me dijo que ya no quería nada conmigo… que todo este tiempo he sido sólo su juguete sexual… que realmente no me amaba…

-Quien te haya dicho eso… es un idiota.

Allen quedó perplejo ante la inesperada respuesta de parte de aquel hombre al que consideraba un demonio.

-¿Está borracho maestro?-Cuestionó un tanto incrédulo por el "buen" trato de parte del pelirrojo, quien a su le dio un saporrazo.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué me pega?-Se quejó al instante de que el adulto le diera el golpe en la cabeza.

-Por tonto, llorón y calenturiento.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Usted también es un calenturiento!

-Yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue en gana, tú no.-Respondió con descaro dándole otro saporrazo.

-¡Ah! ¡Deje de pegarme!

-Es también por pensar que estoy borracho cuando estoy más sobrio que tú.

-¡Arg! ¡Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo hablar de estas cosas con usted!-Gritó exasperado el menor al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá evidentemente molesto.

-Se nota que todavía es un niño.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en su alcoba, Lavi dormía profundamente con sus gemelitas en sus respectivas camitas, cuando en ese momento una silueta emergió de las sombras que generaba una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en una mesita de noche.

Se trataba de Tyki, quien pudo percibir un ambiente totalmente distinto al de ocho meses atrás. Y es que todo se debía a que aquel olor a libros viejos y a tinta había sido reemplazado por un olor a perfume, talco e incluso a leche.

-"Que olor tan peculiar…"-Dijo el moreno en su mente mientras contemplaba los drásticos cambios de la recámara.

De pronto, su vista de detuvo justo en la cama donde el pelirrojo yacía durmiendo pacíficamente, a quien se acercó con mucha discreción y tratando de no hacer tanto mucho ruido para evitar que despertara.

-Lavi…-Susurró bajito tras haberse acercado a la cama donde dormía el menor.

Por unos momentos, sintió ganas de querer besarlo, pues aquel rostro destilaba una tremenda ternura que nunca había manifestado.

Y con ese sentimiento, el moreno levantó un poco su sombrero de copa para acercarse al rostro de Lavi y por consiguiente, tocar esos labios que tanto tiempo había probado. No obstante, un ruidito que provenía de una esquina de la alcoba llamó su atención y más al notar como una de las mariposas que siempre lo acompañaban revoloteaba en círculos sobre lo que parecía ser una canasta.

Con cautela, Tyki se acercó al objeto que entretenía a una Tease, y tras haberlo hecho su corazón dio un vuelco de asombro ante la niña de cabello rojo fuego ondulado y de ojos verde esmeralda moviendo sus manitas tratando de atrapar a la mariposa que seguía revoloteando hasta que se posó en el hombro de su dueño.

Sin embargo, su asombro fue aún más cuando vio que al lado de la canasta en la que reposaba la bebita, había otra niña idéntica durmiendo tranquilamente.

-No puede ser…-Susurró con voz quebradiza ante la sorpresa que se había llevado.

Y con ese mismo sentir, el moreno se quitó un guante para acariciar la apiñonada piel de la niña, que a su vez atrapó con su manita el dedo índice derecho de su padre.

Por su parte, Tyki se sintió confundido, ya que por una parte sintió como algo en él comenzaba a despertar, algo le aseguró que aquellas niñas eran realmente sus hijas y por otro lado sintió que no las merecía por el cruel rechazo que les había hecho.

Sin embargo, el ver como la pequeña presionaba su dedo con su manita, hizo que el sentimiento paternal despertara por completo a tal grado de cargar a la criaturita.

-Hola… soy tu papá…-Susurró acariciando sus hebras rojizas con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse acuosos.

De repente, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, cosa que puso nervioso al Noé ya que por lo mismo Lavi despertaría en cualquier momento.

-Shh… tranquila… n… no llores… por favor…-Decía en voz baja al mismo tiempo que la mecía con el fin de tranquilizarla, pero fue inútil porque entre más la mecía más lloraba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Bostezó el pelirrojo al escuchar el llanto de la niña, que ahora pataleaba desesperada en los brazos del moreno, que quedó helado al ver a Lavi despierto a quien a su vez se le espantó el sueño al ver a Tyki con una de sus hijas en brazos.

-¡¿Qué le haces a mi hija?-Exclamó enojado al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba a la niña que no paraba de llorar.

-N… nada… yo solo…

-¡Lárgate!

-Lavi… por favor… yo…

-He dicho: ¡Largo!

-Vine a verte… y también a nuestro hijo, bueno… a nuestras hijas…

-¡¿Nuestras?... ¡aquí el único padre que tienen soy yo… así que vete y déjanos en paz!-Aseveró el joven de diecinueve años meciendo a la pequeña que en poco tiempo se tranquilizó.

Por unos momentos, hubo silencio sepulcral, debido a que el ojimel había quedado estupefacto ante el nuevo rostro que le mostraba aquel que había sido su amante ocho meses atrás.

_Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,_

_Tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,_

_Tú, te hiciste indispensable para mí y... y..._

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,_

_Si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,_

_No eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

-Sé que fui un imbécil por lo que les hice, pero tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad… o por lo menos tengo el derecho de visitar a mis hijas de vez en cuando.

-Pues debiste haberlo pensado hasta tres veces antes de cometer semejante idiotez, porque así como me corresponder ser la "madre" de estas pequeñas, a ti te correspondía abogar como el padre de ellas, pero no, dijiste que no querías saber nada de "esa cosa que estaba en mi vientre" ¡Así que aquí el único padre y madre de estas niñas soy yo!

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_No me quedan ganas de sentir_

Ante las palabras de pelirrojo, Tyki quedó atónito puesto que jamás había imaginado que todo ese amor que Lavi le tuvo ocho meses atrás se había transformado en desprecio y todo por su culpa.

-Retírate por favor…

-Lavi por favor…

-Por favor Tyki, vete…

-Lavi…

-¡Largo! ¡No necesito que vengas a hacernos falsas esperanzas a ninguno de los tres! ¡Entiende!

Nuevamente, la niña comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez más fuerte.

-Ya mi amor… no llores…-Decía el ex aprendiz de Bookman con toda la ternura del mundo, mientras que Tyki sólo contempló por unos instantes a ese pelirrojo con tristeza para luego desaparecer envuelto de mariposas.

En realidad, el pelirrojo no lo odiaba, pero tampoco podía perdonarle el rechazo que en un principio le había mostrado. No quería volver a abrir su corazón al Noé de dos caras, porque no quería que lo volviera a lastimar y no permitiría que le pasara lo mismo a sus hijas. Tyki tendría que esperar mucho tiempo antes de lograr entrar a sus vidas.

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_Busca tu camino en otra parte_

_Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti_

* * *

Estaba enojado consigo mismo. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido y no dejaba de maldecirse mentalmente en su camino por los pasillos del arca hasta llegar a la entrada de la residencia Kamelot. En su mirada se podía ver un reflejo frío y peligroso que hasta ahuyentaba a los sirvientes y mayordomos. Por lo general, sólo tomaba a la hora de la comida y de la cena, pero en ese momento no parecía tan mala idea ahogar las penas con alcohol.

Entró en su cuarto abriendo la puerta de una patada; ni se molestó en cerrarla y simplemente se dejó caer sobre su cama con una botella de wisky en su mano, la cual consiguió luego de una rápida visita a la cocina y tras haberla abierta, comenzó a tomar rápidamente su contenido a la vez que recordaba con detalle aquella criaturita de cabello ondulado rojizo y ojos verde esmeralda presionando su dedo índice con su manita, luego aventó con rabia la botella contra el suelo a modo de hacerla mil pedazos aún con licor.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-Preguntó cierta mujer de condición delicada ante el repentino sonido de cristales rotos.

-Proviene de la alcoba del joven Tyki Mikk, señora Kamelot.-Respondió una de las criadas que le hacían compañía.

En seguida, la mujer junto con dos sirvientas, se dirigieron al cuarto del moreno que yacía en el suelo llorando amargamente.

-Cielo santo ¿Qué pasó Tyki?-Cuestionó desconcertada al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, a la vez que lo levantaba junto con las dos criadas.

-Al parecer ha estado bebiendo mucho.-Respondió una de las criadas recogiendo parte de la boca de la botella.

-Llama a Sara y a Cathrina para que vengan a limpiar, por favor.-Ordenó al mismo tiempo que le quitaba los zapatos.

-Sí, señora.

A continuación, Trisha se sentó en la cama del joven no cesaba de llorar. Ante esta situación la mujer puso sobre su regazo la cabeza de éste, a la vez que acariciaba su fleco con afecto y consuelo.

-Mary prepara un café cargado y un balde de agua con hielos para bajarle la fiebre.-Le dijo a una de las sirvientas que le había ayudado a cargar al moreno.

-Sí señora.

-¿Qué tienes corazón?-Decía con amor maternal.

Tyki seguía sin responder, sólo balbuceaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo que se cubría los ojos con su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Preguntó Sheryl entrando a la habitación con Wisely atrás de él.

-Ay cariño, que bueno que llegaste, Tyki está muy ebrio y no sé que hacer.

-No te preocupes, Tricia yo me encargaré de esto, tú ve a descansar.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta la mujer junto con las sirvientas; Sherryl se acercó a su hermano para examinarlo.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo así.-Respondió el Noé de la sabiduría.

-Créeme que yo también.-Afirmó el moreno mayor un tanto anonadado por el estado emocional de Mikk, quien no paraba de sollozar.

-¿Quieres que vea sus pensamientos para saber que le pasa?

-Por favor.

Ante esta frase, Wisely retiró la banda de su cabeza que cubría su frente y tras haber eyectado sus ojos hacia el moreno.

-¿Qué pasa Wisely?-Preguntó el ministro de una lente al notar una expresión de sorpresa en el pelirrojo.

-Sheryl… contacta al Conde y a los demás….

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Te lo diré en cuanto los contactes.

-E… está bien…

-"Te has metido en graves problemas… Tyki Mikk…"

**Continuará….**

* * *

_**Primer Ending** _

_**Concordia** _

_**Versión corta en español** _

_**Kukui** _

_Juntos, entonces,_

_Mi corazón vaga,_

_Pero todavía creo que…_

_La luz podrá vencer a la oscuridad_

_La voz cantante reaccionará y responderá…_

_Mis ojos verán el perfil…_

_El momento de una suave melodía que empezará a fundirse…_

_Cuando estemos juntos para siempre..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazos de Sangre   
>  Segunda Parte
> 
> Hola otra vez, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo. En esta ocasión lo dividí en dos partes, ya que era necesario para aclarar dos situaciones: la primera trata de como sobrelleva Lavi la vida de padre primerizo y la segunda y más importante: crear un pasado para Lavi, el cual será una parte esencial de toda la historia, aunque debo admitir que la idea de que Cross Marian fuera el padre biológico de nuestro conejo fue una idea que tenía ganas de desarrollar desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía en donde o como desarrollarla, pero cuando terminé ambas partes de "Lazos de Sangre", me encantó el resultado final, aunque admito que me divertí creando las reacciones de Cross ante el hecho de descubrir que no solo es padre, sino también abuelo, lo cual no tenía previsto antes de plasmarlo en la computadora. Por otro lado, era necesario "inventarle" una mamá a Lavi para darle mayor matiz a esta relación de padre-hijo, la cual se desvelará mejor en los próximos capítulos y quien es una pieza importante dentro de la trama.
> 
> En cuanto a lo de Tyki, pues qué puedo decir, realmente se las verá difíciles con el hecho de querer recuperar el amor de Lavi y ganarse el cariño de las gemelas, aunque esto no tiene mucha lógica porque son bebés, pero sabrán a qué me refiero más adelante. La finalidad de esta situación es que las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensa Tyki y que hay que ganárselas con esfuerzo, dedicación, pero sobre todo con respeto y amor. En fin, ya no los distraigo y espero con ansias sus comentarios.
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> BaraOtome


	6. Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿A qué se refiere con que es mi padre?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Espero que se la estén pasando bien todos mis queridos lectores mexicanos para el Grito en la noche, sólo procuren no excederse con el tequila o el mezcal xdxdxd.  
> Bueno, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo del fanfic, el cual espero que les siga siendo de su agrado. Así que vayamos directamente al grano con las notas:
> 
> 1.-OCC de Cross Marian (sobre advertencia no hay engaño).
> 
> 2.-¡Nuevo opening! Se titula Kinki no Bara ~Aphrodisiac~ (El Tabú de la rosa~Afrodiasiaca~), interpretada por FEROMEN (Suwabe Junichi & Toriumi Kousuke) mejor conocidos por interpretar las voces de Reim Lunettes y Gilbert Nightray de la serie Pandora Hearts. También les dejo al final el nuevo Ending titulado: Kajitsu no keikoku (La advertencia de la Fruta), interpretado por Kanon Wakeshima. 
> 
> 3.-Habrá mucho drama, así que háganse palomitas y tomen refresco xdxdxd
> 
> 4.-Disfruten la película, digo la lectura xdxdxd

_**Kinki no Bara ~Aphrodisiac~ (TV Size)** _

_**FERO** _ _**MEN** _

_Taema naku afureru_  
Tomedo naku koboreru  
Kindan no kajitsu wa akaku

_Yokoshima ni oboreru_  
Fushidara ni midareru  
Kairaku no tobira wo tataku

_Atsuki fukaki tsubomi no uzuki_  
Mayoi madoi tomadou toiki  
Kizami tsukeshi mezame no gishiki  
Kasuka na itami

_Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni_  
Mai chiru hanabira wa tsumi no kaori  
Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni  
Kuchizuke yori amaku sasayaku  
Karisome no kotoba wa biyaku

* * *

 

**Capítulo VI**

**Verdad**

 

-¿Qué tienes Lavi?

-N…nada…

-¿Nada? Lavi estás ojeroso, se nota a leguas que no tienes buena pinta.-Respondió Krory preocupado.

-¿Acaso estuvieron muy inquietas toda la noche?

-Sí… sobre todo Yashira…-Decía al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los ojos por el cansancio.-Últimamente ha andado muy inquieta y me cuesta trabajo calmarla…

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir un rato?-Comentó el adulto de mechón blanco.

-Ve a descansar, yo me haré cargo de ellas.-Dijo muy servicial la mujer de hebras castañas.

-No quiero causarte problemas, Miranda.-Respondió el joven entre bostezos.

-Para nada me causas problemas, así que ve a descansar un rato mientras yo me hago cargo de Yashira y Mirna.

-Está bien, te las encargo mucho.-Contestó ante la oferta de la alemana.

-Sí.

Con pesadez, Lavi se encaminó hacia su cuarto; estaba tan agotado que su vista comenzó a nublarse hasta ponerse oscura hasta caer desmayado en pleno pasillo.

**-Sueño de Lavi-**

Una fresca y suave brisa soplaba en aquel jardín de color café gracias a la cantidad de hojas secas que el otoño había arrancado de los árboles.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!-Gritaban dos niñas pelirrojas como de cinco años.

-¿Qué ocurre niñas?-Preguntó el pelirrojo que yacía sentando en una banca de parque color blanco.

-Mira lo que encontramos.-Dijeron ambas pelirrojas extendiendo sus manitas para mostrarle lo que tenían.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?-Cuestionó asombrado al ver que se trataba de un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un ostentoso rubí en el centro.

-Ese señor nos lo dio para que te lo diéramos.-Señalaron a un joven de cabello ondulado y negro, de piel cobriza y de ojos color miel que lucía un traje negro con sombrero de copa que iba acercándose a ellos.

-Tyki…-Susurró el joven de ojos verdes con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al verlo frente a él.

-Lavi… ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?-Preguntó hincándose al mismo tiempo que agarraba una de sus manos para besarla con caballerosidad.

Ante la propuesta del moreno, Lavi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa diciendo:

-S… sí quiero…

Acto seguido Tyki se incorporó para besarlo de forma romántica para susurrarle:

-Prometo hacerte feliz… a ti… y a nuestras hijas…

**-Fin del sueño-**

Poco a poco comenzó abrir ojos, sentía la cabeza embotada y su cuerpo pesado.

-¿D… Dónde estoy…?

-Por fin despertaste.-Le respondió una enfermera.-Estás en la enfermería.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Te trajo el General Cross, te encontró tirando en pleno pasillo.

-¿El General Cross?

-Sí, la verdad es que me sorprendió que fuera él el que te trajera.

Por unos instantes, Lavi estuvo pensativo ya que sentía que el pelirrojo mayor estaba actuando un tanto raro con él, no como aquella ocasión en la que se conocieron en el Arca.

-Bueno, trata de descansar, así te recuperarás más rápido.-Comentó la mujer.

-¿Y mis hijas?

-No te preocupes, ellas están bien; Miranda y Allen las están cuidando.-Le respondió la enfermera antes de darse la vuelta para atender a otros pacientes; lo cual aprovechó el pelirrojo para salir de ahí, puesto que se sentía en deuda con el General por lo que había hecho, además de intrigarle su extraño comportamiento.

-"Iré a buscarlo…"

-¿Lavi?

-Hola Allen.-Respondió con toda la despreocupación del mundo.

-¿No deberías estar en la enfermería reposando?

-Ay…. Tú sabes que odio estar en cama mucho tiempo y más si se trata de la enfermería, además, ya me siento mejor.

-¿Seguro? Yo te noto paliducho.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien ¿y cómo se ha comportado esta princesita?

-Bien, es muy tranquila, sólo ha llorado dos veces y eso por hambre.

-Ya veo ¿y Yashira?

-Está con Miranda.

-Espero que no le esté dando problemas.

-Pues…. La vi tranquila.

-¿Y a dónde vas, Lavi?

-Ah… pues, busco a tu maestro ¿lo has visto?

-Ay…. ¿y para que quieres verlo?-Cuestionó con el rostro azulado.

-Quiero hablar con él.

-Ah pues, sino mal recuerdo, lo vi dirigirse hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Me acompañas?

-Ah… yo…. Tengo cosas que hacer y….

-Está bien, no importa, iré solo.

-¿S… seguro?

-Sí, es más, dame a la niña para que no te dé problemas.

-….E… está bien….

-Te veré más tarde.

-S… suerte….

-¡Ja, ja, ja! no creo que se atreva a hacerme algo y menos con esta señorita presente.

-Quizás a ella no le haga nada por ser una damita, pero a ti…

-Creo que exageras un poco.

-No es que exagere, conozco sus mañas.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde y suerte con tu misión.

-S….sí…

* * *

 

-¿Busca algo General Cross?-Preguntó Bookman al verlo pasear por la inmensa biblioteca.

-Sí.

-¿Ciencia?

-No.

-¿Historia?

-Tampoco. Busco literatura cultural como narraciones y leyendas.

-Lo siento, pero no hay esa clase de lectura.

-Oh…. Qué lástima.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente busca?-Cuestionó un tanto molesto por el sarcasmo del General, quien sin dejar de lado la altanería le respondió:

-En realidad te estaba buscando porque quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre esto.-Respondió enseñándole la carta que Wilma le había entregado en Hamburgo.

Al instante, Bookman le arrebató la carta al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos como plato.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta carta? ¡Contesta!

-Me la entregó en Hamburgo, Wilma Mayer; la mejor amiga de Iris.

Ante la respuesta de Cross, Bookman dio un golpe en el escritorio diciendo:

-¡Le dije que nunca de los nunca te diera esa carta!

-¿Ya lo sabías todo?

Ante estas palabras, Bookman guardó silencio al instante, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que el General pelirrojo le estaba exigiendo que le respondiera un tanto agresivo.

-¡Exijo que me contestes Panda!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí lo sé!

-¡¿Y por qué rayos nunca me dijiste nada? ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que ella estaba embarazada? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Por que no quería que Lavi siguiera los mismos pasos que su padre! ¡Que fuera un zángano como tú!

Ante estas respuestas Cross calló, ya que sabía que Bookman tenía razón; no tenía ningún derecho de exigirle nada, ni siquiera tenía el derecho de ser llamado "padre", ni por Allen ni mucho menos por Lavi.

De repente, un ruido llamó la atención de ambos, dejándolos atónitos al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿A qué se refiere con que es mi padre?-Preguntó incrédulo cierto pelirrojo al pie de la puerta de la biblioteca con Yashira en brazos.

 

* * *

-Por fin despiertas, hermanito.-Canturreó el ministro de cabello ondulado.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó completamente desorientado el pelinegro con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Te emborrachaste y perdiste el conocimiento.-Respondió Sheryl sacando un pañuelo para limpiar su lente.

En ese momento, Tyki sintió una punzada en el estómago, lo cual hizo que se incorporara de la cama de forma repentina.

-¿Tyki?-Dijo el Noé de la ambición un tanto desconcertado por la acción eventual del joven que comenzó a vomitar todo el alcohol que había ingerido cuatro horas atrás.

-Ay… Tyki-chan, ahora sí que te excediste con el alcohol, bueno, nunca has sido bueno para la borrachera, pero me alegro por ello ya que no me gustaría que mi querido hermano menor fuera alcohólico.-Decía Sheryl sobándole la espalda al moreno que ni se inmutaba por este detalle.

-Adelante.-Respondió el ministro al escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta junto con la voz de Wisely.

-¿Ya despertó T….? ¡Arg! ¡Que asco!-Exclamó el Noé de la sabiduría asqueado por el olor y la mancha de vómito sobre la alfombra.

-Pues sí.-Contestó Sheryl con picardía a la vez que seguía sobándole la espalda a su hermano.

-Bien, porque el Conde quiere hablar con él en la sala de reuniones.

-¿…El Conde…?-Cuestionó el joven lord un tanto desconcertado.

-Sí, así que no te tardes, porque créeme que no anda de buenas y menos contigo.-Le advirtió el peliblanco antes de retirarse.

-Te dejo solo para que te asees.-Le dijo el ministro antes de salir de la alcoba de Mikk, quien vio su dedo índice al mismo tiempo que recordaba como aquella indefensa y suave manita se había aferrado a su falange, la cual acarició levemente.

-No cabe duda de que soy un idiota…-Susurró acongojado antes de salir de su cámara y posteriormente tener la audiencia con el Conde, quien con los demás Noé, lo esperaba en el salón de reuniones.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Conde?-Preguntó el moreno tras haber entrado a dicho salón.

-Ah Tyki-pon, toma asiento, por favor.-Dijo el regordete hombre que yacía sentado en la silla de una mesa rectangular en la que los demás miembros de la familia le hacían compañía.

Con titubeo, el Noé del placer acató las órdenes del Conde, quien lo intimidaba en cierto modo debido a que tenía el presentimiento de que ya lo sabía todo.

-Ahora que ya todos estamos reunidos, les explicaré el plan para infiltrarnos en la Orden Oscura y llevarnos a nuestro octavo hermano, que en este caso, el destino nos ha bendecido con una niña ¿no es verdad Tyki-pon?

Ante estas palabras, Tyki quedó helado, quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara en ese momento. Sentía impotencia, coraje, quería gritar, salir corriendo de ahí, decirle al Conde que no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a Lavi y a las niñas; pero simplemente, no podía…

-Road y Tyki-pon se infiltrarán en la Orden, ya que por sus habilidades es más fácil que pasen desapercibidos que todos nosotros.-Explicó el Conde, dirigiendo su siniestra mirada hacia Tyki, quien sudó frío ante la intimidación del aristócrata.

-"Rayos… ¿qué hago? no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a Lavi y a las niñas…"-Pensó con impotencia el moreno arrugando su pantalón con sus manos empuñadas.

-"¿Cómo se habrá enterado el Conde de todo esto? ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?"-Cavilaba Road en sus pensamientos, cuando se percató de que Wisely estaba viéndola con atención. Lo cual hizo que sospechara de él fuera el que le dijo todo al Conde.

-Y en lo que Road y Tyki-pon, se infiltran en la Orden, nosotros nos encargaremos de distraer a los exorcistas para que puedan llevarse a nuestra hermanita.

-Querrá decir, hermanitas Conde…-Corrigió el Noé de la sabiduría al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Wisely?-Preguntó Sheryl ante la seguridad detrás de sus palabras.

-Eso es porque la octava Noé tiene una hermana gemela ¿no es así Conde?

-Cierto, pero sólo una de ellas es nuestra hermanita.-Afirmó el aristócrata.

-Pero si tiene una gemela ¿cómo es que vamos a saber quien es la octava oveja? –Preguntó Lulubell ante esta situación.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! ¡¿Cómo?-Gritaron los hermanos Jasdero y David.

-Bueno, por eso no hay ningún problema porque nos robaremos a las dos niñas para evitarnos molestias ¿no es así Tyki-pon?-Contestó el Conde con su siniestra sonrisa, mientras que Tyki trinaba de coraje por dentro.

Una vez terminada la junta, cada quien agarró su propio camino, debían esperar ya que el plan no se pondría en marcha sino hasta a la media noche.

-Tyki… ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada la Noé de los sueños en pleno pasillo.

-¡Claro que no! Ahora si me permites "sobrinita", quiero estar solo.-Contestó con intenciones de encerrarse en su habitación.

-Sí crees que fui yo la que le dijo todo al Conde, te equivocas.-Le respondió la chica un tanto frustrada.

-...-

-Al parecer… fue Wisely el que le dijo todo…

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-Interrogó con desconfianza.

-Porque… el tiene la habilidad de leer los pensamientos… ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-Es cierto… ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?

-¿Y…qué piensas hacer?

-Aún no lo sé….

* * *

 

-Eso… es ¿verdad abuelo? ¿el general Cross es mi padre?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lavi?-Interrogó el viejo Bookman al pelirrojo, quien le respondió con titubeo:

-Ah… yo… buscaba al General y….

-¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Así que lárgate!-Respondió de manera tajante el anciano de ropas orientales.

-No, el tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo.-Interrumpió las reprensiones del anciano, a quien le dijo:

-¡No te atrevas Cross!

-¡Cierra la boca y vete!

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a echarme de este lugar!

-¡En estos momentos tengo todo el derecho del mundo!-Contestó el pelirrojo mayor.

De inmediato, el silencio se apoderó del sitio, lo cual tensó a todos los presentes, sobre todo a Lavi, quien estaba más que desconcertado por toda esa situación.

-Esta discusión no ha terminado.-Advirtió con evidente enojo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

-Lo sé.-Respondió con suma seriedad al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, un silencio entre los dos se hizo presente, incomodando en cierto modo a la pequeña pelirroja que el chico tenía entre sus brazos.

-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas ¿no es así?

-Y… yo…

De repente, el llanto de Yashira irrumpió aquel incómodo silencio, haciendo que Lavi empezara a interrogar al General Cross.

-¿D… desde cuándo lo sabe…?

-Desde hace quince días.

-¿Q… quince días…? ¿Está bromeando?

-No ¿acaso me crees capaz de hacer una broma como esa?

-…. No lo sé…

-De todos modos, no te culpo si me odias.

-No… es que lo odie…. Es que todo esto me parece tan repentino y confuso que… me resulta difícil de creerlo…

-Es normal, a mí también me resulta difícil creer que tengo un hijo….

-Sólo… tengo una pregunta.

-¿Una de tantas?

-Eh…. Pues… tengo muchas…. Pero en estos momentos sólo se me ocurre una….

-…-

-¿Quién es mi madre?-Preguntó con seriedad.

Ante esta pregunta, Cross dio un suspiro; sabía que iba a hacer esa pregunta, aunque no imaginó que se la fuera a formular tan pronto; por lo que optó en mostrarle la foto que le había enseñado a Wilma en Hamburgo.

-Ella era tu madre…-Respondió tras darle la fotografía.-Murió poco después de naciste… se llamaba Iris…

-¿Cómo está tan seguro?-Lo interrogó con incredulidad y evidente coraje en su semblante.

-Por esto.-Contestó inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la carta en que venían plasmadas las últimas de la madre del pelirrojo, a quien le dijo:

-En esa carta vienen las respuestas de la mayor parte de tus preguntas…

-…-

-Me retiro…

-¡General!-Exclamó Lavi haciendo que éste detuviera su andar y que volteara a verlo.

-…-

-M…muchas gracias…

El mencionado sólo se limitó a sonreír y decirle adiós con la mano al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda para así, salir de la biblioteca, en cuya salida estaba Bookman esperando.

-No tardaste nada.

-…-

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Averígualo tu mismo.-Respondió sin siquiera darle la cara y sin detenerse, lo cual irritó al senil que lo maldijo en voz baja, cuando en ese momento Lavi salió de la biblioteca.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo el ojiverde con coraje y lágrimas en el rostro, a lo que el anciano respondió:

-Lo sé, entra.

-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi!

-¿Qué ocurre Lenalee?-Dijo un tanto sacado de onda ante la repentina actitud de la joven que venía corriendo en el pasillo de manera.

-Rápido, tienes que… ah…. Ven conmigo….

-Tranquila…. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mirna…. Está….

-¿Yashira? ¿Qué tiene?

De repente, los ojos de Lenalee se llenaron de lágrimas, lo cual alarmó en gran manera al pelirrojo, quien inmediatamente la zangoloteo de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Mirna! ¡¿Qué tiene mi hija? ¡Dime Lenalee!-Exclamó el ex aprendiz de Bookman entrando estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ella… enf… est…

-¡Habla claro!-Ordenó evidentemente frustrado.

-Está en la enfermería.-Respondió entre sollozos.

Sin decir más, Lavi corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala de espera de la enfermería, en donde Miranda, Krory, Allen y Link lo estaban esperando.

-¡Mirna! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡¿Qué tiene?

-Cálmate Lavi, ella esta siendo atendida por los médicos.-Le dijo Allen sosteniendo en sus manos a Yashira, quien al instante comenzó a llorar.

-¡Quiero verla!

-Lavi compórtate, estás en una enfermería y te estás comportando como un maniático desquiciado.-Le contestó el rubio con seriedad.

-¡Cállate!

En ese momento, una enfermera abrió la puerta, haciendo que todos dejaran de discutir y más al ver que se trataba de la jefa de enfermeras.

-Lavi… entra…-Le dijo la mujer con un rostro que denotaba tristeza que, evidentemente preocupó al joven padre.

-Toma asiento.-Le pidió el doctor, más el pelirrojo le dijo:

-No, quiero ver a mi hija, quiero saber que tiene ¿y por qué todos están actuando de manera extraña?

-Precisamente por eso quiero que tomes asiento, porque lo que te voy a decir es sumamente serio, delicado y alarmante.

-¿Está muy grave?

-…-

-¡No se quede callado y dígame de una vez que tiene mi bebé!

-Tú bebé…. Mirna… es un Noé…

Un silencio se desató en seguida en el cuarto, mientras que en la cabeza no paraban de resonar las palabras del doctor cual eco en una cueva.

-N… no…. No es cierto… ¡Es mentira!

-Lavi… cálmate…

-¡No! ¡Quiero verla! ¡Quiero a mi bebé! ¡Ahora!-Exigió con lágrimas en los ojos y frustración en el rostro.

Ante estas palabras, el doctor le ordenó a la enfermera que llevara a Lavi a ver a la niña. El joven no podía creerlo aunque tenía enfrente a su pequeña en una incubadora durmiendo desnuda, con una venda alrededor de su frente con motas de sangre, con la piel cobriza y cabello negro.

-Por lo que pudimos notar, es que la transformación fue muy dolorosa, debido a que no paraba de gritar y llorar cuando le salieron las cicatrices.-Explicó el doctor viendo a la pequeña con su nueva apariencia.

-Mi niña…-Susurró afligido y con lágrimas en el rostro al mismo tiempo que rozaba el cristal de la incubadora con su mano derecha, como si fuera a ser la última vez que la viera.

-¿Y… qué piensan hacer con ella?-Preguntó a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia.

-…-

Ante el silencio del doctor y la enfermera, Lavi dejó salir un grito de angustia al mismo tiempo que rompía en llanto, haciendo que sus demás compañeros se alarmaran al escuchar el alboroto.

-¡NO!-Gritó Lavi saliendo de la enfermería como loco con Mirna entre sus brazos.-¡Aléjense de ella!

-L… Lavi… cálmate…-Decía la jefa de enfermeras temerosa por la actitud del pelirrojo, debido a que éste había golpeado al doctor y había sacado de la incubadora al bebé.

-¡NO! ¡Aunque sea un Noé o un Akuma... es mi hija y no permitiré que le hagan daño!-Exclamó con angustia a la vez que se aferraba a la pequeña Noé.

-¿Noé…? ¿Tú hija es una Noé… Lavi?-Preguntó Krory incrédulo.

-¿Es cierto eso… Lavi…?-Dijo Miranda de la misma forma que Arytar.

-¡Bookman Jr!-Exclamó una voz que todos conocían y que de sólo escucharla, irritaba: era Laverrier acompañado de Komui, Reever y un grupo de guardias.

-Entréganos al Noé.-Ordenó el Inspector.

-¡NO!

-¡Es una orden Exorcista!

-¡NO!

-Lavi, hazle caso.-Dijo con aflicción el australiano.

-¡Antes de Exorcista o Bookman, soy padre y primero muerto antes de dársela a ustedes!

-¡Entonces estás traicionando a la Iglesia!

-¡Prefiero a ser un hereje a ser un asesino! ¡Prefiero morir por mi niña a dárselas!

-¡Entonces quedas arrestado por herejía!

**Continuará….**

* * *

_**Kajitsu no Keikoku** _

_**Kanon Wakeshima (TV Size)** _

_Neigai ga kanau to iu akai Kajitsu_

_Yottsu no Ashikase to touka kokan_

_Sono joken wo hoobareba_

_Nigeru te mo ashi mo ushinaudesho_

_Chukoku wa hitsudoku Henpin fukano_

_Nao nozomu to iu nara_

_Otabe kudasai_

_Hitotsu Kurayami ni tozasare_

_Futatsu Namida ni oboreru_

_Mittsu Gokuraku ni hodasare_

_Yottsu Shuchi ni sainamareru_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el capítulo  
> Verdad
> 
> Este capítulo fue hasta ahora uno de los que pude desarrollar con mucha fluidez y rapidez, pues tal como lo dije en las notas anteriores de las dos partes de "Lazos de Sangre" quise guardarme lo mejor para esta ocasión y debo admitir que tuve muchos dilemas para decidirme si Cross iba a ser el padre de Lavi, pero me gustó la idea, ya que en mi opinión le da más drama al asunto y honestamente quedé fascinada con el resultado finaly todavía más con la idea de que Bookman sea realmente el abuelo biológico de nuestro conejo; ah como soy dramática. Por otro lado, creo que fue aún más obvio que los genes de Noé iban a manifestarse en las hijas de Lavi, lo cual lo ha metido en serios problemas, pero era de esperarse aunque una de mis lectoras de ff.net no se esperó que la hija menor, que es muy tranquila fuera a ser la que se transformara rápido en Noé.
> 
> ¿Qué pasará con Lavi y sus gemelas?
> 
> ¿Qué hará Tyki ante la inminente segunda invasión a la Orden Oscura?
> 
> Bueno, estas y otras posibles preguntas y misterios se responderán y se desvelarán en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> ¡Espérenlo con ansiedad!
> 
> Saludos
> 
> BaraOtome


	7. Una decisión difícil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Crees que haya sido la decisión correcta?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konbanwa❤!
> 
> Espero que todos estén bien y que estén disfrutando su fin de semana. Por otro lado, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por haberme retrasado mucho en actualizar, pues no tengo excusa, aunque debo admitir que han sido unos meses bastante tensos para mí y no tanto por acumulación de trabajo, sino porque ando con muchos nervios porque mi examen de japonés está a la vuelta de la esquina y me comen las ansias y los nervios.
> 
> En fin, dejemos las tragedias de lado y demos paso al capítulo siete de esta historia, la cual no seguiría su curso de no ser por su apoyo a través de sus kudos, bookmarks y comentarios. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten mucho.

_**Kinki no Bara ~Aphrodisiac~ (TV Size)** _

_**FEROMEN** _

_Taema naku afureru_  
Tomedo naku koboreru  
Kindan no kajitsu wa akaku

 _Yokoshima ni oboreru_  
Fushidara ni midareru  
Kairaku no tobira wo tataku

 _Atsuki fukaki tsubomi no uzuki_  
Mayoi madoi tomadou toiki  
Kizami tsukeshi mezame no gishiki  
Kasuka na itami

Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni  
Mai chiru hanabira wa tsumi no kaori  
Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni  
Kuchizuke yori amaku sasayaku  
Karisome no kotoba wa biyaku

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo VII**

**Una decisión difícil**

 

Innumerables gotas caían del suelo, creando un eco agudo en una pequeña celda oscura, donde se encontraba un joven de hebras rojas hincado, con sus manos estaban aprisionadas contra la pared, en la que se podía ver unos enormes grilletes de hierro alrededor de sus muñecas, mientras que su mirada se encontraba perdida.

**-Flash Back-**

-Entréganos al Noé.-Ordenó el Inspector.

-¡NO!

-¡Es una orden Exorcista!

-¡NO!

-Lavi, hazle caso.-Dijo con aflicción el australiano.

-¡Antes de Exorcista o Bookman, soy padre y primero muerto antes de dársela a ustedes!

-¡Entonces estás traicionando a la Iglesia!

-¡Prefiero a ser un hereje a ser un asesino! ¡Prefiero morir por mi niña a dárselas!

-¡Entonces quedas arrestado por herejía!

De inmediato, unos guardias acataron la orden del inspector, sin embargo, el pelirrojo los derribó con su inocencia de inmediato, para luego echarse a correr con la bebé en su brazo derecho mientras que con la derecha derribaba a cuanto guardia se le interpusiera en el camino. Por lo que Laverrier optó por mandar a Link a perseguirlo, quien usando sus técnicas para bloquearlo junto con los poderes de la bebé Noé, que no paraba de llorar.

Ante tal situación, Lavi maldijo su suerte, ya que además de haber sido atrapado en aquel círculo de sellos que utilizaba el rubio para obstaculizar su fuga. Mientras que sus amigos se sentían impotentes por aquella situación.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Una, dos, tres… incontables lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre las mejillas del joven pelirrojo, así como constantes gemidos por el intenso dolor en su espalda a causa de las yagas provocadas por los azotes que le habían propinado horas atrás, con el fin de que revelara el nombre del padre de las gemelas, pero no lo hizo por mucho que aumentaron la intensidad de los latigazos hasta desgarrar la carne de su sitio, dejando ver el dermis severamente dañado. Pero lo que más le dolía, incluso más que las flagelaciones, era el hecho de que le habían arrebatado a su pequeña de la manera más cruel que pudo haber imaginado.

—Mirna… Yashira… mis princesitas…. Perdónenme…—Sollozaba el joven con gran angustia y dolor.

Entre tanto, en la planta alta, todos los exorcistas que habían presenciado aquel incidente se encontraban en una pequeña sala, en donde el silencio reinaba en esos momentos, sobre todo porque nadie se atrevía a mencionar alguna palabra de lo que aconteció tres días antes. Y lo peor de todo, es que los interrogatorios se desataron el mismo día y era hora de que éstos todavía no terminaban, lo que era una completa tortura para todos, en especial para Allen, Lenalee y Yu.

—Ya… Lenalee…. No llores…. Todo…

—Sabes que no es cierto Allen… nada de esto va a salir bien…

—Ella tiene razón Baka Moyashi, tú mismo viste la locura que se desató ahí mismo y también la forma en que actuó el estúpido conejo, hizo que las cosas empeoraran la situación. —Respondió el nipón con el entrecejo fruncido en señal de frustración.

—Gracias por tu pesimismo bakanda. —Dijo con sumo sarcasmo en señal de reproche, debido a que aquel comentario del samurai desató el llanto de la joven, a quien era inútilmente el albino intentó calmar.

En ese momento, Link entró a la habitación en la que se desató un incómodo ambiente entre los jóvenes exorcistas que ahora lo miraban con cierto desprecio por haber seguido las órdenes de Laverrier, quien le había ordenado al rubio que les informara que a causa de aquel incidente todos iban a ser interrogados, tensando aún más el ambiente.

En otro sitio de la Orden Oscura, específicamente en la cámara de Hevlaska, los científicos Komui Lee y Reever, quienes iban acompañados del inspector Laverrier junto con un pequeño grupo de guardias esperando impacientemente el resultado de la análisis que la gigante exorcista estaba realizando con la gemela Yashira, quien no paraba de llorar.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué encontraste Hevlaska? — Preguntó Laverrier con la paciencia más que colmada, lo que puso nerviosos a Komui y a Reever.

—Esto es extraño… no hay señales del gen de los Noé… ni tampoco de que posea inocencia del tipo parásito o cristal…

—Entonces… ¿se trata de una posible exorcista del tipo equipamiento? —Cuestionó en señal de esperanza el inspector de poder tener a su disposición a una nueva "arma", contra el Conde y sus esbirros.

—No estoy segura de eso. —Respondió el espectro depositando a la niña con sus tentáculos en los brazos de Komui, quien trató de calmar su llanto, por medio de mecidas.

—Entonces, haremos la prueba de "compatibilidad" inmediatamente. —Concluyó de forma precipitada el hombre de facciones recias y toscas,

—¡Un momento inspector Laverrier, el individuo es sólo un bebé!

—¡Es verdad señor, aunque la niña lograra fusionarse con la inocencia y no se convirtiera en un Caído, el bebé no lo aguantaría y podría morir! —Apoyó el australiano precipitado ante la horrible conclusión del hombre, quien dio finalizada aquellas discrepancias con lo siguiente:

—Con el historial genético que acabamos de obtener de este bebé, lo dudo mucho. —Respondió con mucho cinismo a la vez que le arrebataba a la niña al jefe de todos los científicos. —Da igual lo que pase con este engendro del pecado, que al igual que su hermana lo único que merecen es regresar al infierno de donde salieron, además, cuando las herramientas se vuelven inservibles, siempre se pueden reemplazar.

Ambos científicos miraron con frustración a aquel desgraciado que se iba muy digno con la hija de Lavi a saber qué lugar se la llevaría para hacer con ella quién sabe qué, pero de lo que estaban seguros, es que no era algo bueno en lo absoluto. Definitivamente, ese hombre era un diablo encarnado, ya no sabían quién era peor: si el Conde del Milenio o ese tipo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer jefe? —Le cuestionó con la angustia reflejada tanto en su rostro como en su tono de voz, a lo que el pelimorado respondió:

—Créeme Reever, ni yo lo sé…. —Respondió al mismo tiempo que se frotaba las sienes de la impotencia que lo estaba invadiendo en esos momentos.

Después de aquel horrible rato, la noche se hizo presente. Aparentemente, todo estaba en completa calma en todas las instalaciones de la Orden, salvo la parte más subterránea, es decir, una cámara que se ubicaba pisos más abajo que la cámara de Hevlaska, en donde yacía un grupo de científicos diferentes a los del departamento de Komui realizándole pruebas a las gemelas de Lavi. Ambas niñas yacían dentro de una incubadora, conectadas a muchos cables y alambres que estaban directamente ligados a una infinidad de máquinas, entre las que se podían destacar un electroencefalograma, así como electrocardiogramas que mostraban sus resultados en hojas de papel que no paraban de enrollarse de forma constante en el suelo.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Preguntó el inspector acompañado de dos guardias a sus espaldas.

—Muy bien, señor, hasta ahora las dos niñas se muestran estables de acuerdo a los resultados del electrocardiograma y del electroencefalograma.

—Perfecto, entonces… que inicien los preparativos tanto de la prueba de compatibilidad, como la inserción de inocencia en ambas niñas.

—Sí señor.

—¿Qué piensas hacer… Cross? —Le cuestionó el anciano Bookman al pelirrojo que fumaba aparentemente tranquilo en un sillón de una sala de descanso de uso exclusivo para los Generales exorcistas.

El hombre no le contestó, tan sólo exhaló el humo que había acumulado en sus pulmones con los ojos cerrados, mientras tiraba un poco de ceniza en el interior de una copa en la que había tomado como unas diez veces ron, a la vez que enfocaba su vista sobre las brasas de la chimenea que tenía frente a él. Aparentaba estar tranquilo, o más bien parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a su hijo o a sus nietas, cuyas imágenes no podía sacarse de la cabeza, ni tampoco la radiante y cálida sonrisa que Lavi le había mostrado durante esa pequeña visita en la biblioteca; ante lo cual, abrió súbitamente sus ojos escarlatas al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba del sillón.

—Ya es hora… —Dijo con firmeza y con frialdad, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba escuchar las manecillas de un enorme reloj de pared con numeración romana, marcando las doce de la noche en punto.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Cuestionó un tanto desconcertado por la repentina respuesta del exorcista, quien esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa comenzó a pronunciar el conjuro para invocar a María, para que ésta ejecutara la técnica de "Cortina de Magdalena".

Ante estas circunstancias, Bookman quedó boquiabierto por lo que el general de cabello bermejo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Sabía que algo estaba tramando, pero nunca imaginó que utilizaría la técnica de María para llevar a cabo sus planes: ¿acaso planeaba ayudar a Lavi a escapar de la cárcel, para así recuperar a sus hijas y darse a la fuga de la Orden? no, Cross Marian no haría esa clase de cosas, al menos no en beneficio de los demás, ¿o sí?...

—¡¿Qué planeas Cross?!—Exigió el anciano desconcertado por las acciones de éste.

—Ríete de mí si quieres por lo que te voy a decir… pero…—Dijo callándose por unos instantes antes de que se retirará de aquella sala, saliendo por un enorme ventanal, le contestó finalmente con una sincera sonrisa. —Voy a hacer por primera y última vez lo que un padre haría por un hijo.

Y dicho esto, Cross desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando a un anciano Bookman desconcertado por las palabras que había dicho hace unos instantes, para luego, esbozar una sonrisa seguida de unas palabras:

—Pues… no serás el único que haga tal cosa, idiota…

El canto de María estaba surtiendo efecto, la mayor parte de los exorcistas y demás personal cayó bajo su ilusión. Sin embargo, en la parte subterránea de la Orden, específicamente, en el laboratorio de pruebas, parecía que no estaban bajo la ilusión de la inocencia de Marian, quien se infiltró con mucha facilidad al pasadizo que conectaba a los calabozos, en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo que se desconcertó por el pequeño alboroto que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo apenas en un susurro por el dolor que le había entumecido todo el cuerpo.

De repente, la puerta fue destruida a punta de balazos que no dañaron al joven, quien se desconcertó al ver que el causante de todo ese alboroto había sido la persona que menos esperaba: Cross Marian.

—¿G… ge… general…?—Apenas pudo articular y también alzar su cabeza para poder divisar la imponente figura que se formaba delante de él.

—Cállate y limítate a reservar la poca fuerza que te queda. —Respondió mientras le quitaba los grilletes por medio de dos disparos sin llegar a dañarle las muñecas, para luego cargarlo sobre su hombro derecho.

Enseguida, el pelirrojo mayor salió de aquella celda destruida por él, tratando de huir rápido pero al mismo tiempo intentando no lastimar más a su hijo, quien de vez en cuando se quejaba de dolor por algunos movimientos bruscos que su padre hacía por ratos.

—¿P… por qué hace esto?

El hombre no le contestó; en primer lugar porque no quiso y en segundo lugar porque estaba más centrado en escapar de ese sitio junto con el menor, quien sólo se limitó a cerrar su único ojo en señal de que se había desmayado. Esto en cierto modo le favoreció a Marian, ya que no se sentía cómodo escuchando la cansina voz de su vástago a causa de las múltiples flagelaciones que le habían propinado como método de tortura; lo que provocaba que la sangre le hirviera de enojo.

—"No me gusta deberle favores a los muertos… y menos a tu madre…"—Caviló en lo más profundo de su mente mientras echaba un pequeño vistazo al inconsciente exorcista.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la Orden, específicamente en el laboratorio de pruebas, los científicos estaban a punto de iniciar el experimento, cuando de repente, una explosión tomó por sorpresa a todos. De inmediato, una cortina de humo se expandió por todo el lugar dejando inconsciente a todo el personal, menos Laverrier, quien apenas y pudo resistir la potencia del somnífero en forma de humo para sacar de las incubadoras a las gemelas, pero cuando logró llegar a los contenedores, maldijo en voz alta cuando vio que estaban vacíos, antes de caer bajo el efecto del somnífero.

—"Perfecto, ahora sólo queda ir al punto de reunión donde acordamos el idiota de Cross y yo." —Se decía mentalmente el individuo que había armado todo ese alboroto, o séase Bookman, quien de reojo vio a sus bisnietas. —"Estúpido Lavi, lo que me obliga a hacer…"—Caviló maldiciente mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Cross.

No obstante, su camino fue obstruido por un pequeño grupo de individuos que jamás imaginó enfrentar: eran los Noé del placer y de los sueños. Esto puso en alerta al anciano, ya que no esperaba toparse con ellos, es más, ¿qué estaban haciendo en la Orden?, ¿cómo habían logrado entrar?, pero sobre todo ¿cuál eran sus intenciones?

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Espetó el anciano poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Oh tranquilo viejo, sólo queremos que nos entregues a esas niñas y prometo que no saldrás lastimado. —Respondió con altanería el Noé del placer.

El anciano se negó rotundamente, lo que bastó para que ambos Noé se propusieran a atacarlo sin rechistar; pero cuando estuvo a punto de recibir el ataque de Tyki, el llanto de Yashira descolocó al pelinegro, quien de inmediato detuvo su ataque, desconcertando tanto a Road, como a Bookman. Fue entonces que el senil pudo descifrar aquella verdad que tanto se negaba a desvelar su ex discípulo y también la razón del porqué sus bisnietas eran portadoras de la sangre de la familia Noé.

—Ya veo… así que tú eres el padre de estas criaturas ¿no es así, Tyki Mikk? —Lo interrogó con un tono sumamente demandante y sin aceptar excusas.

El mencionado quedó estático, sabía que el viejo Bookman era todo un escudriñador de primera a la hora de obtener información, pero nunca creyó que fuera capaz de darse cuenta de todo aquello ¿o acaso lo había subestimando?, lo cual era muy probable, por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa más que responder con la pura verdad, aún con Road como testigo.

—Sí, así es…—Respondió sin miramientos para sorpresa de Road y de Bookman, quien deshizo su pose de ataque, lo que también turbó a los dos Noé.

Justo cuando Bookman se disponía a hablar, apareció un adulto pelirrojo corriendo a toda prisa con un joven pelirrojo sobre uno de sus hombros, lo cual hizo que Tyki abriera los ojos como plato al reconocer a aquel individuo.

—Lavi…—Susurró sin salir de su asombro.

Al instante, Cross detuvo su carrera cuando logró divisar al viejo Bookman y a dos Noé con él. Esto provocó que el ceño del General se frunciera de enojo hacia Tyki Mikk, cuyo semblante correspondió aquella gesticulación de la misma manera. Por unos minutos tanto el hombre de cabellera bermeja, como el joven de cabello azabache se echaron una mirada de repudio. Road seguía sin entender nada de la situación, mientras que Bookman sólo se mantenía estático esperando la reacción de Cross Marian, quien lo sorprendió con las siguientes palabras:

—Tyki…. Llévatelo junto con las gemelas. —Dijo el General entregándole al muchacho inconsciente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que tramas, General Cross? —Preguntó un tanto conmocionado por la eventual decisión del exorcista.

—Alejarlos de este infierno.

—¿Tyki…? —Pronunció dubitativa la chica Kamelot ante las sospechosas intenciones del General, puesto que ¿cómo era posible que un exorcista les dejara en bandeja de plata la misión que el Conde del Milenio les había encomendado, y sobre todo siendo el mismísimo General Cross Marian?

—No sé qué estés planeando, pero ten por seguro que no dejaré que nada les pase. —Respondió con firmeza el joven de piel cobriza al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus brazos al pelirrojo.

—¡Espera Tyki, el Conde nos ordenó llevarnos a las gemelas, no a Bookman Jr.! —Respondió exaltada por haber accedido a la propuesta del hombre de cabellos bermejos.

—Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que la Orden en estos momentos ya no lo reconoce como uno de los suyos, por el simple hecho de haber tenido a estas niñas ¿o me equivoco exorcistas? —Respondió con una media sonrisa de complicidad que puso aún más serios tanto a Cross, como a Bookman.

Tyki tenía razón, Lavi ya no era parte de la Orden Oscura, sino todo lo contrario, aunque por otro lado no estaban seguros de dejarle tanto a las niñas como a Lavi al cuidado de ellos, temiendo más por la vida del pelirrojo que por las gemelas, quienes por ser el objetivo del Conde y de los demás Noé estarían a salvo bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero Lavi… ¿qué pasaría con él en la base de los Noé?, era muy probable que lo asesinarían sin siquiera pensárselo dos o tres veces, pero ¿acaso había una posibilidad de mantener a salvo al ex exorcista de la inminente ejecución? era una decisión difícil, demasiado tanto para padre como abuelo del joven.

—Está bien, dejaré a las niñas y a Lavi bajo tu cuidado. —Respondió el pelirrojo mayor con resignación, dejando estupefacto a los demás presentes, incluyendo al mismo Tyki, quien con semblante serio le respondió:

—Claro, ten por seguro de que no les pasará nada a mi lado.

—Eso espero Noé, porque si llego a enterarme de que algo malo le pasó a mi hijo o a mis nietas, juro que no descansaré hasta verte muerto. —Amenazó el General con una gélida expresión que erizó la piel de ambos Noé y más la de Tyki, quien respondió:

—Ten por seguro, que antes de que tú me mates, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver el Conde antes que les haga daño.

—Pues eso espero, porque también no te la vas a acabar conmigo, Tyki Mikk. —Respondió el viejo Bookman con el mismo tono amenazante que Cross había empleado anteriormente.

—¡Un momento, estoy diciendo que les doy mi palabra de hombre ¿qué acaso no me creen? o más bien ¡¿quiénes se creen que son para amenazarme de esa forma? —Espetó con molestia el moreno, lo que hizo que ambos exorcistas le gritaran al unísono:

—¡PORQUE SON MIS NIETAS/BISNIETAS Y MI HIJO/NIETO, TONTO!

Ante tal respuesta, tanto Road como Tyki quedaron perplejos, ya que jamás habían imaginado que esos dos exorcistas fueran familia directa de Lavi y de las gemelas, sobre todo de Cross Marian, a quien quiso hacerle mil y un preguntas, pero el tiempo era escaso y valioso para llevar a cabo el dichoso plan que el Conde había trazado para distraer a los demás exorcistas era una carrera contra el tiempo y por lo mismo debía actuar rápido. Por lo que el Noé del placer optó por tomar entre sus brazos al pelirrojo, mientras que Road hizo lo mismo pero con las gemelas.

Enseguida, Road abrió la puerta del Arca para entrar con las gemelas rápidamente, seguida del Noé del placer que puso a Lavi en un sillón que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Después, Tyki le dijo a Road que le avisara al Conde de que el plan había sido todo un éxito, mientras él esperaría en el interior del Arca con su pelirrojito y sus retoñitos.

Entre tanto, el plan del Conde para distraer a los demás exorcistas de toda la Orden, seguía en marcha al pie de la letra: sobre todo porque los Noé buscaban mantener distraídos en especial al grupo del General Cross, a quien no lograron divisar durante la pelea, así como a Bookman.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan logrado penetrar la Orden?

—¡No lo sé Allen-kun, pero tenemos que contrarrestar sus ataques!

—¡La chica tiene razón Moyashi, así que cállate y concéntrate en la pelea! —Se quejó cierto samurai de cabellos azules mientras seguía destazando Akuma de distintos niveles con su Mugen. "Tengo el leve presentimiento de que esto es sólo una trampa de esos desgraciados" —Sospechaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos el joven japonés tras notar que centenares de demonios salían como si se tratara de una plaga de cucarachas por todas partes.

—Je, je, sigan atacando todo lo que quieran exorcistas… —Reía maquiavélicamente el regordete aristócrata, cuando en ese momento Road se le apareció de forma discreta para informarle que ya habían logrado capturar a las gemelas.

Por lo que el Conde ordenó la retirada inmediata de todo los Noé y mientras eso sucedía, los Akuma iban esparciéndose cada vez más, hasta hacerse una nube inmensa que hizo más laborioso y pesado el trabajo de los exorcistas, hasta el punto de dejarlos agotados.

—¡El Conde y los demás Noé se están escapando! —Exclamó Marie un tanto aturdido por el cansancio y por la mezcla desmesurada de ruidos en el ambiente del campo de batalla.

"Lo sabía, era una trampa para distraernos… ¿pero de qué?" —Se preguntaba en sus pensamientos el amo de Mugen moviendo sus orbes de un lado para otro, en señal de estar buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Cuando en ese momento un raciocinio pasó por su cabeza, que lo hizo temer:

— ¡Moyashi, acompáñame!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—¡Tú sólo sígueme y cállate! —Exigió el nipón de ojos color ébano mientras corría a toda velocidad, seguido de Allen. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta desde un principio de que ese imbécil de Tyki y esa enana de los sueños no estaban en el campo de batalla?" —Cavilaba con maldiciones hacia sí mismo por sus descuidos, respecto al verdadero plan del Conde y sus esbirros.

* * *

—¿Crees que haya sido la decisión correcta? —Le preguntó el anciano Bookman al pelirrojo mientras veían como el desastre que habían armado los Noé poco a poco iba disipándose, estaba dejando un panorama deplorable y desolador en la Orden.

El pelirrojo con máscara no le respondió, pues no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo resultarían las cosas para los tres, sobre todo el de ese pelirrojo que llevaba su sangre y la de esa mujer que amó.

"Más te vale Tyki que los protejas… o de lo contrario… no tendrás paz ni de día ni de noche…." —Amenazó el hombre mientras veía el cielo en donde desapareció el portal del Arca minutos atrás. —Vámonos… debemos fingir que no pudimos detener a Road y a Tyki… —Respondió el pistolero ignorando por completo la pregunta del senil, que sólo se quedó viéndole caminar por el pasillo, en donde se encontraron a Allen y a Kanda.

—¡Maestro! —Exclamó el albino deteniéndose para llamar la atención de éste. — ¡Lavi ¿dónde está? ¿está bien?

—Se lo llevaron… —Respondió el anciano de vestiduras orientales.

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamó incrédulo el discípulo de Cross.

—Lo que escuchaste estúpido aprendiz, así que ya no tiene caso que te preocupes por él.

—¡¿Olvidarme de él? ¡jamás! ¡no permitiré que esos desgraciados le hagan algo, además, tiene hijas de por medio!

—También se las llevaron. —Respondió de nuevo el anciano Bookman.

Mientras Allen discutía inútilmente con ambos adultos, Kanda se limitó a descifrar lo que esos dos habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, levantando sus sospechas de inmediato. ¿Acaso tenían algo que ver con todo el alboroto que se había armado con los Noé y el Conde? ¿era posible que fueran capaces de colaborar con el enemigo para…? Bueno, de Bookman lo creía por tener cierto vínculo con el pelirrojo, pero ¿Cross? ¿qué papel tenía dentro de la vida de Lavi y sus hijas?. Sin embargo, sus especulaciones fueron interrumpidas con uno de los comentarios de Bookman.

—Escúchame bien Allen Walker, la vida de Lavi estaba en peligro desde un principio, así que con los Noé o con la Orden su situación no cambiaría nada.

—Pero…

—El viejo tiene razón, Moyashi, ya sea que esté con esos desgraciados o con nosotros, su vida está en peligro.

Ante esta cruda realidad, Allen bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota, debido a que tenía razón el hombre de tercera edad. Pero por otro lado, el hecho de que Lavi estuviera en manos de los Noé, era algo que lo preocupaba y sobre todo lo hacía sentir ¿culpable? Sí, eso era lo que lo que sentía, sobre todo porque a su mente regresaron los amargos recuerdos en los que había tratado con vileza a su amigo, sintiéndose responsable por todo lo que había acontecido.

—Lo sé… pero no puedo dejar esto así nada más… Lavi es mi amigo y no puedo permitir que la Orden y los Noé atenten contra su vida y la de sus hijas.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, en especial Yu Kanda, quien pudo percibir los sentimientos culposos del albino, quien finalmente rompió en llanto por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por el tuerto; comprendiéndole por completo al compartir aquellos maltratos sin sentido hacia el conejo tonto.

—Andando, tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer, más tarde nos ocuparemos del asunto de Lavi y las gemelas. —Espetó el pistolero comenzando su andar nuevamente por el pasillo que parecía ser infinito.

—El General tiene razón, debemos atender primero este desastre y luego analizar bien esta situación para no actuar de manera estúpida. —Respondió el senil siguiendo el mismo camino por el que había pasado el dueño de Juicio y María.

Ambos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza dándoles razón; aún había un rayo de esperanza para ellos para encontrar a Lavi y cómo solucionar su situación, lo cual era nada fácil, ya que tanto la Orden como el Conde eran de igual amenaza para él y sus hijas.

—"Aún hay esperanza… Lavi por lo que más quieras… ¡no permitas que te maten!" —Pensaba el joven albino al mismo tiempo que seguía su recorrido por el pasillo.

* * *

 

—¿Qué significa esto, Tyki-pon❤? —Respondió el regordete Conde del Milenio con cierto aire de molestia en una de las habitaciones del Arca, por la inesperada imagen de Lavi, quien aún yacía inconsciente en uno de los sillones de color blanco del habitáculo, mientras que Wisely y Lullubel esperaban junto con sus demás hermanos, en una pequeña sala con las niñas en los brazos de las Noé de los sueños y de la sabiduría.

El mencionado no le respondió de inmediato, ya que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras, pues un movimiento en falso podía costarle caro al pelirrojo y de paso a Road, que también estaba reunida con ellos con los nervios de punta por el incierto rumbo que llevaría aquella discusión entre las dos personas que más quería.

—Tyki-pon, responde mi pregunta❤. —Exigió el Conde ya no disimulando su tono pasivo como era de costumbre. — ¿Qué hace este exorcista dentro del Arca?

Tyki comenzó a sudar frío, tenía que pensar rápido en una respuesta lo suficientemente congruente para convencer al Conde, quien comenzó a impacientarse por el silencio del moreno que de reojo veía a su pelirrojo en ese sillón blanco ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

—Es la persona que engendró a esas gemelas. —Respondió dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de frustración acumulada. —Por eso, la Orden ha ordenado ejecutarlo por intentar escapar con las gemelas.

El Conde bien pudo haber arqueado una ceja, pero no las tenía, aunque eso no era ningún obstáculo para que Road descifrara la inconformidad de éste ante la respuesta del moreno, quien se aferró a todos los ídolos habidos y por haber para que el aristócrata no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a Lavi, a quien no le quitaba la vista de encima en señal de protección. Sin embargo…

—Ya veo… bueno era de esperarse del destino cruel que le esperaba con esas niñas, aunque debo admitir que nunca imaginé que de todos los desafortunados, fuera a ser este niño exorcista❤. —Comentó un tanto impresionado por lo coherente que era la respuesta de Tyki. —En fin, no queda otra opción….

El ambiente se tensó instantáneamente, esas palabras no eran nada alentadoras para el dúo de morenos que estaban presentes. No sabían cómo reaccionar, había tanta ambigüedad detrás de esas palabras atemorizantes. ¿Qué iba a decir?, ¿acaso el Conde iba a matar a Lavi en ese mismo instante? , no… ¡no lo iba permitir! ¡prefería traicionar a toda su familia antes de verlo muerto!, pero en ese momento, todas sus sospechas se esfumaron cuando en ese momento escuchó claramente las voz del Conde diciendo:

—Llevémonoslo, estoy seguro de que la Orden empezará a cazarlo de día y de noche y no me refiero a los exorcistas que conocemos…. Así estará a salvo con nosotros❤.

—¿E… está hablando en serio, Conde? —Expresó Road sin salir de su asombro.

—Claro que sí, además, no es bueno alejar a las niñas de su "mamita", eso iría en contra de mis principios de amor familiar❤. —Respondió sin cambiar su expresión, pues parecía que siempre había estado estática, pero su en su tono de voz se denotaban sus intenciones.

Un enorme suspiro de alivio salió de Road y Tyki cuando el Conde salió de aquella habitación. Había sido un momento eterno y lleno de tensión cuando el aristócrata pausó sus palabras, como si hubiese hecho a propósito o quizás se lo había pensado dos o tres veces; pues si bien el exorcista podía ser una amenaza o viceversa, no lo sabían. Pero por otro lado, independientemente de que la mentalidad del Conde se limitara a pensar en el joven como la "madre" de las gemelas, Lavi estaba a salvo por ahora, lo que a Tyki le alegraba y le daba paz en su alma al no tener que temer por su vida; quizás la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre el pelirrojo y él…. algo que no desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

**Contnuará….**

* * *

_**Kajitsu no Keikoku** _

_**Kanon Wakeshima (TV Size)** _

_Neigai ga kanau to iu akai Kajitsu_

_Yottsu no Ashikase to touka kokan_

_Sono joken wo hoobareba_

_Nigeru te mo ashi mo ushinaudesho_

_Chukoku wa hitsudoku Henpin fukano_

_Nao nozomu to iu nara_

_Otabe kudasai_

_Hitotsu Kurayami ni tozasare_

_Futatsu Namida ni oboreru_

_Mittsu Gokuraku ni hodasare_

_Yottsu Shuchi ni sainamareru_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el Capítulo  
>  "Una decisión difícil"
> 
> En lo personal este capítulo fue todo un reto cuando empecé a escribirlo, por lo que tardé en publicarlo la primera vez (les recuerdo que esta historia se está publicando también en otro sitio), pero al final de cuentas me encantó el resultado final; no puedo recordar las ideas previas a este resultado, porque ya tiene como cuatro años que lo publiqué esa ocasión. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que uno de los desafíos que más me costó en este capítulo fue respetar la personalidad de Cross, ya que quise darle un lado sentimental pero sin alterar ese carácter tan impredecible, estoico y frío que posee, así como con Bookman, aunque fue más difícil con Cross que con el Panda, quienes tuvieron un papel muy relevante en este capítulo, por lo que espero que les haya agradado el desarrollo de la trama. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y de nuevo pido una enorme disculpa por mis atrasos. Cualquier duda, queja (que están en todo su derecho), recomendación u observación, háganmelas saber en sus comentarios, que con gusto y disposición las atenderé.
> 
> Saludos
> 
> BaraOtome


	8. Pájaro enjaulado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ya lo sé… Conde…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. 
> 
> Antes que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa (se inclina a la japonesa pidiendo disculpas), por los gigantes atrasos para con esta historia. No es que haya perdido el interés en dejarla a medias y por consiguiente plantados a todos ustedes, pero ya saben como es el trajín del día a día, entre estudio y trabajo no me he podido dar a basto con el tiempo. En fin, basta de excusas y prosigamos a lo que nos interesa, que es una nota (sí, una) del capítulo:
> 
>  
> 
> *A partir de este punto, el rumbo de la historia se asociará con algunos hechos del manga del tomo 16 (si no mal recuerdo), de manera alterna, es decir, los eventos de la historia original se verán relacionados con esta historia. Ya sabrán a qué me referiré durante el transcurso de éste y de los siguientes capítulos. Para los que sólo siguen el anime, el curso de la trama de este fic no está relacionado con los arcos de Timothy, Alma Karma y los demás que le continúan en D.Gray Man Hollow.

_**Kinki no Bara ~Aphrodisiac~ (TV Size)** _

_**FEROMEN** _

_Taema naku afureru_  
Tomedo naku koboreru  
Kindan no kajitsu wa akaku

 _Yokoshima ni oboreru_  
Fushidara ni midareru  
Kairaku no tobira wo tataku

 _Atsuki fukaki tsubomi no uzuki_  
Mayoi madoi tomadou toiki  
Kizami tsukeshi mezame no gishiki  
Kasuka na itami

Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni  
Mai chiru hanabira wa tsumi no kaori  
Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni  
Kuchizuke yori amaku sasayaku  
Karisome no kotoba wa biyaku

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo VIII**

**Pájaro enjaulado**

 

Poco a poco empezó a abrir el ojo con suma pesadez; tenía la vista borrosa y eso lo molestaba, aunque también una horrible sed no lo dejaba en paz y con pesadez se incorporó de lo que parecía ser una amplia cama tamaño matrimonial. Pero lo más extraño, era que no se encontraba en un calabozo de la Orden, sino en un cuarto sumamente lujoso: exquisitamente decorado con un estilo victoriano, que se hacía relucir en todo el entorno, desde los muebles como la cama, los sillones, el tocador y los buró; hasta el llamativo candelabro de oro macizo que pendía del centro de la habitación, cuyo techo estaba pintado de un armonioso azul cielo que contrastaba con el azul rey de las paredes, mientras que el piso estaba tapizado de una elegante alfombra color rojo con garigoleos dorados.

—¿Dónde estoy…?—Se cuestionó extrañado de haber despertado en una reconfortante habitación con una chimenea de mármol blanco encendida en una esquina del cuarto y con una bata de dormir blanca, en lugar de su uniforme de exorcista que, si no mal recordaba, lo llevaba puesto y no la inusual vestimenta que portaba en esos momentos.

En ese momento, una mujer, específicamente una sirvienta, entró a la habitación con una bandeja de agua y unos trapos sobre una charola, la cual cayó al suelo al instante de que la peculiar mujer de ropas negras y delantal blanco lo vio despierto.

—¡Señor! ¡señor ha despertado! —Exclamó la joven saliendo del cuarto sumamente histérica, llamando la atención de uno que otro criado que deambulaba por el pasillo.

Lavi miró un tanto extrañado la escena; parecía estar fuera de sí y el hecho de que la mujer saliera corriendo despavorida parecía darle poca importancia. No obstante, cuando un caballero de piel cobriza, cabello negro y ondulado y de ojos color miel entró a la habitación acompañado de la sirvienta que había salido de la alcoba y que ahora estaba detrás de él; su único ojo pareció recobrar el brillo que se había perdido.

—Lavi… ¡hey Lavi!... Lavi ¿estás bien? —Preguntó el moreno y apuesto caballero tocando su mejilla con suavidad.

—¿Tyki? —Preguntó un tanto extrañado de ver al moreno frente a él, preguntando por su estado, pero luego de recordar aquel amargo día en el que el Noé lo rechazó, al igual que a sus gemelas, éste dio un manotazo para alejar la mano que tocaba su mejilla.

—¡No me toques! —Respondió con agresividad el ojiverde tras reconocerlo. —No vuelvas a tocarme… ¿entendiste?...

El aludido alejó su mano al sentir el aura de rechazo hacia él. Por un lado estaba feliz de ver que el pelirrojo en buenas condiciones, pero por otro lado estaba triste al notar que todavía no lo perdonaba por lo que le había hecho junto con sus hijas, por quienes preguntó el pelirrojo desesperadamente, a lo que el pelinegro respondió:

—Ellas están bien, Lavi.

—Quiero verlas ahora.

—Lo harás, pero primero debes descansar.

—No, primero las veré y luego me largaré de aquí con ellas. —Espetó con desprecio hacia el moreno, quien ignorando esto lo detuvo por inercia, antes de poderse incorporar de la cama.

—Mira Lavi, si quieres mandarme al carajo lo toleraré, pero no me harás dejarte ir con las niñas y menos en ese estado.

—¡Ja! ¡¿ahora resulta que te preocupas por mí y por ellas?! ¡vaya, qué halago!—Contestó con sarcasmo.

Tyki quedó sorprendido por la actitud mordaz del pelirrojo, puesto que jamás imaginó que mostrara una faceta como esa, debido a que casi siempre Lavi se mostró alegre, juguetón e incluso amoroso y devoto con aquellos a los que amaba; tal como se lo expuso aquella noche en la biblioteca en donde el joven pedía atención de amor y afecto como un pequeñín. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario; ya no mostraba ni siquiera el borde de la sombra que él había tenido el privilegio de ver y poder disfrutar, lo cual le entristecía, ya que sentía que él tenía la mayor parte de la culpa, aunque eso lo llevó a tomar una decisión que, si bien no era fácil de realizar, valía la pena tomar el riesgo y ese era: enamorar de nuevo a Lavi, ganarse su confianza y sobre todo su cariño y amor desde cero. Aunque por otro lado, no sabía como hacerlo o cómo empezar a llevar a cabo su plan, pues, necesitaba tiempo para trazarlo y sobre todo, temple de acero para soportar todos los insultos, sarcasmos rechazos de parte del pelirrojo; cosa que iba en contra de su cualidad de Noé: es decir, el placer.

—¿A dónde…? ¡Lavi! —Dijo desconcertado al ver que el pelirrojo se había incorporado de su lecho aún con ropa de dormir y así salir a buscar a sus "princesitas", pues le había tomado su tiempo de concentración para meditar todo lo que tenía en mente, al grado de no haberse percatado de la huída de Lavi.

—¡Lavi! ¡Lavi ¿a dónde crees que vas? —Dijo casi a gritos haciendo a un lado a la criada, para salir corriendo detrás del aludido, que se encontraba en el recibidor buscando a sus niñas con la vista, aunque todo parecía indicar que aún estaba desorientado y más al tratarse de un lugar completamente desconocido para él.

—¡Es lógico que voy por Yashira y Mirna, para largarme de aquí y no verte jamás! —Respondió con agresión antes de salir corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones de la inmensa mansión.

Ignorando sus hirientes palabras, Tyki bajó rápidamente las escaleras, aunque bien podía haber utilizado su habilidad de atravesar las paredes para detenerlo, no lo hizo ya que había humanos habitando la casa que desconocían su identidad de Noé, tal como su cuñada Sara, por lo que debía actuar como un hombre ordinario. Por su parte, Lavi corrió por varios pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar a lo que era uno de los inmensos jardines del lujoso edificio, el cual tenía todo tipo de flores como rosas, tulipanes, gladiolos, gardenias, entre otras especies de plantas.

—Que hermoso lugar… —Comentó en medio de un susurro al adentrarse al enorme jardín, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el centro de éste, en donde había una terraza en la que yacía una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules entonando unas canciones de cuna desde su asiento.

De inmediato, Lavi se dirigió hacia la terraza guiándose por la canción de cuna, la cual iba haciéndose más fuerte al acercarse cada vez más hacia ese sitio, que para su enorme sorpresa y alivio (hasta cierto punto), encontró a sus preciadas gemelas a lado de esa mujer, que aún no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo, quien veía con cierto asombro el amor y el cariño reflejado en aquella señora que expresaba en su rostro y voz, para con sus niñas. Poco a poco, Lavi fue acercándose a esa mujer, pues hasta cierto punto no quiso irrumpir con aquel mágico momento, aunque muy en el fondo de su mente comenzaron a agolparse mil y un cosas desagradables como dudas, decisiones, e ideas, como: ¿acaso era posible competir con aquella mujer por el amor de sus hijas?, ¿sería mejor dejar a sus gemelas a cargo de alguien que sí velaría por ellas en su lugar?

—Oh, veo que ya despertaste… —Dijo sonriente la mujer de cabello rubio percatándose de la presencia del pelirrojo que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de la terraza, quien no le respondió. — ¿Pasa algo malo? —Preguntó un tanto preocupada al notar que no se inmutaba ni le contestaba.

De inmediato, Lavi corrió hacia atrás, regresando al recibidor para así salir a la calle, o al menos esas fueron sus rápidas intenciones, pues cuando intentó hacerlo, Tyki lo detuvo a modo de aprisionarlo con su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo. Por su parte, Lavi comenzó a forcejear para zafarse del agarre de Tyki, quien ponía más resistencia para no dejarlo ir, ya que sabía lo desorientado y confundido que se encontraba en esos momentos.

—¡Suéltame Tyki! —Decía el pelirrojo forcejeando para zafarse de manera inútil.

—No lo haré, no hasta que me escuches primero.

—¡Yo no tengo por qué escucharte, si aquella vez lo dejaste más que claro!

—Entonces no te voy a soltar, aunque sea por la fuerza te quedarás aquí. —Respondió un tanto dolido por las cosas que le había dicho.

—¡A mí no me puedes obligar a hacer lo que tú quieras!

Cansado de las actitudes del pelirrojo, Tyki logró atraer consigo la quijada de Lavi para plantarle un beso en los labios, sin importarle la presencia de los criados, ya que en esos momentos era más importante calmar al ex exorcista, quien tras reaccionar unos segundos después de aquel nostálgico contacto de labios logró liberarse de una mano para darle un puñetazo al Lord, cuyos ojos se llenaron de asombro ante este hecho. Por su parte, Lavi aprovechó el estado de shock del Noé para así escapar de aquella extraña mansión. Sin embargo, en su camino se encontró a otro hombre como Tyki, pero éste se veía más grande y parecía no tener el mismo nivel de paciencia que poseía el otro moreno, ya que en su rostro podía percibir otra clase de esencia, que iba más allá de una simple malicia como la que Tyki siempre mostraba frente a sus enemigos, y que este individuo lograba ocultar muy bien bajo esa sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo Tyki? —Preguntó el hombre de cabello largo y ondulado, restándole importancia al pelirrojo que por una extraña razón había calmado sus ímpetus tan sólo tenerle enfrente.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sheryl? —Preguntó poniéndose enfrente de Lavi a modo de protegerlo del visitante.

—¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?! ¡pues es lógico que vengo a verte y sobre todo a mis sobrinas y a mi cuñado! —Respondió fingiendo indignación por el reclamo de su hermano menor. — ¡Hasta les compré unas cosas como regalo de bienvenida a la familia desde Rusia!

Lavi estaba completamente confundido por todo lo acontecido desde que había recuperado el conocimiento: ¿qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? ¿qué hacía Tyki con él en esa mansión?, ¿por qué aquella mujer estaba al cuidado de sus hijas?, ¿a qué se refería ese sujeto con "cuñado y sobrinas"?, es más ¡¿cómo rayos había escapado de la Orden con vida?!, entre otros dilemas que ya lo estaban mareando. En ese momento, la señora de cabello rubio y ojos azules entró al recibidor con las gemelas en cada brazo y con una cálida sonrisa recibió al hombre que apenas había llegado.

—¡Sara mi amor, ya llegué! —Gritó Sheryl abrazando a la que era su esposa con euforia y cariño

—Hola cariño. —Le respondió la señora después de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. — ¿Cómo te fue en Rusia?

—¡Excelente, aunque me hiciste mucha falta!, por eso en cuanto terminé mis asuntos por allá, decidí regresar lo más rápido que puede, en especial para conocer a mis sobrinas y a mi cuñado, pero el malvado de Tyki no me deja hacerlo. —Contestó esto último con voz infantil.

—Este… si me disculpan debo irme. —Respondió Tyki, ignorando completamente todas las estupideces de su hermano, quien apunto de reprochar algo, su esposa Sara lo jaló del brazo para distraerlo con las gemelas y dejar a los dos tórtolos solos, lo que agradeció enormemente su cuñado.

De inmediato, Tyki guió a Lavi de regreso al cuarto, diciéndole que las niñas estarían bien mientras estuvieran al cuidado de Sara. Al entrar a la habitación, el Lord cerró con llave, además de dejar en claro a los sirvientes de no husmear por el pasillo, o de lo contrario empacarían maletas ese mismo día. Una vez a solas, Tyki comenzó a explicarle todo desde el principio: desde cómo había logrado escapar de la Orden, hasta cómo y porqué estaba ahí; lo que confundió aún más al pelirrojo, puesto que no se creía nada de lo que el Noé le decía y menos lo que "supuestamente" Cross y Bookman le hicieron jurar a Tyki cuando se encontraba inconsciente.

—No te creo…

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. —Respondió el joven de ojo verde levantándose de la cama en la que se encontraba sentado.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué?, tú mismo lo sabes, así que no preguntes o te hagas el tonto.

—Por todos los cielos Lavi ¿aún sigues con eso? —Respondió un tanto sorprendido por la increíble memoria que el ex exorcista tenía para el odio y el rencor, sobre todo hacia él. — ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir en ese plan?

—¡Hasta que se me de la gana! —Contestó sin siquiera verle, a la vez que iba muy decidido a forzar la puerta, pero fue detenido por Tyki antes de poder hacer dicha acción. — ¡Suéltame Tyki!

—No lo voy a hacer.

—¡Que me sueltes, te digo! —Amenazó junto con su tono y con darle otro golpe, que fácilmente el Noé traspasó con sus habilidades, para luego aventarlo a la cama y así aprisionarlo de sus muñecas con sus manos, mientras que utilizaba su peso para mantener controlado el cuerpo que luchaba por liberarse por segunda vez de su agarre.

—¡No lo haré! ¡no te voy a dejar ir! ¿y sabes por qué? ¡porque has dejado de ser un exorcista desde el momento en que te negaste a entregarles a nuestras hijas a la Orden y para tú información tanto el General Marian, como el viejo Bookman me hicieron jurarles que te protegería al igual que a esas niñas!

Por un momento hubo silencio en la alcoba provisional del pelirrojo, cuyo ojo estaba dilatado de sorpresa al percibir mucho de verdad en las palabras del moreno, quien miraba con súplica al ex exorcista ante la desesperación de su afán de no creerle ni una palabra, aunado al silencio del joven que lo miraba dudoso y con incertidumbre. Era natural, primero yacía en una mazmorra por haberse rehusado a obedecer a los altos mandos de la Orden Oscura y todo porque aquello implicaba la pérdida de sus gemelas; en segundo lugar, no sabía cómo y cuándo había llegado a ese sitio y por qué estaba Tyki con él y en tercer lugar, ¿realmente el General Cross y su abuelo Panda le habían pedido eso a Tyki Mikk? y sí era eso verdad, entonces ¿qué haría de ahora en adelante?, ¿acaso sería la primer víctima del Conde y de los Noé, o en el peor de los casos su esclavo?, ¿qué era lo que tramaba hacer el Conde, Tyki y los demás Noé con él y con las niñas?, ¿qué tenía que ver esa mujer con sus hijas y en sí toda la gente de aquella casa, con los planes del Conde o de Tyki?

—Yo… yo no sé… no sé qué pensar… estoy… estoy muy confundido… yo…

—Lo sé, lo sé mi amor… sé que todo esto es tan repentino y confuso que desearías huir de todos y de todo…—Respondió a la vez que posaba una mano sobre una de las mejillas del pelirrojo, para limpiar el camino de lágrimas que ya empezaba a hacer su recorrido. —Pero también tienes que entender que tu vida corre aún más peligro que antes… por eso, lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí con las niñas… por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen, aunque sea un poco.

—¿Y cómo me garantizas que esto no se trata de una de tus muchas trampas? ¿cómo voy a quedarme en un lugar infestado de Akuma y de Noé, siendo que ahora soy un simple humano indefenso?, porque te recuerdo, que me fue arrebatada la inocencia por traicionar a la Orden, dime ¿cómo me vas a comprobar la seguridad de mis hijas en este horrible lugar? respóndeme… Tyki Mikk…

—Porque este lugar está lejos de la base del Conde del Milenio, admito que está habitado por Noé, por mi hermano y Road porque somos familia, pero independientemente de eso, también convivimos con las personas normales como mi cuñada y los demás habitantes de esta mansión, porque también tenemos una vida social y "humana" que debemos atender y mantener, además de que ésta es mi casa y aquí el que manda soy yo.

Lavi quedó mudo ante toda la seguridad que el Noé había demostrado en cada uno de sus enunciados. No sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba era mera altanería o era verdad, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que aunque Tyki le diera toda la confianza de sentirse protegido por él, eso no impedía que se sintiera inseguro, pues aquel hombre Sheryl le causaba mala espina. Por ostro lado, aún seguía resentido por el trato que le había dado antes del natalicio de sus hijas, por lo que la confianza hacia el moreno estaba a años luz de resurgir.

—Está bien… me quedaré. —Respondió el joven tras pensarlo un buen rato, después de dejar salir un suspiro de resignación. —Pero. —Se apresuró a decir con énfasis, antes de que el Noé se creara ideas erróneas. —Sólo lo haré por Yashira y Mirna, no por ti, así que hazte a la idea de que lo nuestro no volverá a ser lo de antes.

—De acuerdo, será como tú digas… —Contestó con un dejo de tristeza, pero también feliz de tener a Lavi y a sus gemelitas cerca de él, a quienes ya veía como una familia, por la cual velar y proteger.

Entre tanto, específicamente en la Orden Oscura, tanto el cuerpo de científicos, como los exorcistas se encontraban en ardua labor haciendo recuento de los daños de infraestructura, como de las bajas de exorcistas, buscadores y demás personal dentro de la Orden por la inesperada infiltración de los Noé, hace un par de semanas. Por otro lado, los altos mandos y los Generales exorcistas se encontraban reunidos en la sala de juntas, disputando el repentino evento, el cual se había enfocado en un objetivo en particular: los bebés con sangre de Noé, junto con la desaparición del exorcista Lavi, lo cual era todo un misterio. Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los Noé y de los Akuma?, ¿cómo era posible que Allen Walker, no se hubiera percatado de ello?

—Bueno, eso es todo por hoy…pueden retirarse Generales. —Respondió Laverrier, dando por terminada la sesión. —A todo esto, General Cross necesito hablar con usted de algunas cosas. —Pidió el rubio al pelirrojo, que todo el tiempo había mantenido silencio respecto a sus acciones, al menos más de lo normal.

El pelirrojo no mostró resistencia ante la petición del Comandante, lo que no le extrañó en lo más mínimo al rubio, pero no podía evitar sospechar de las acciones del General, puesto que había hecho innumerables cosas que le daban el mejor motivo para ponerlo como el primer sospechoso en varios aspectos que tenían que ver con el incidente de Edo, el arca, el huevo, el catorceavo. Y ahora, la repentina aparición de los Noé y su extraño papel en todo esto, ya que no se le había visto en la retención que se les había encomendado a los demás Generales y exorcistas durante el asedio. por lo que Marian estaba más que consciente de todo lo que había hecho y de las consecuencias que conllevaban sus acciones.

—¿Cuál de todas? —Preguntó con toda la calma del mundo, o más bien con sarcasmo, algo sumamente natural en él.

—Sabe a cual me refiero perfectamente, General.

—Bueno, en ese caso creo que no hay necesidad de hablar si ya sabes la respuesta. —Respondió restándole importancia a lo que el Comandante quería indagar, por lo que salió magistralmente de la sala sin dirigirle más la palabra al hombre, que sólo lo veía con más sospechas.

—Precisamente "de eso" debemos hablar. —Dijo alzando su voz, pero a modo de que nadie más los escuchara, llamando la atención del pelirrojo de cabello largo ante el énfasis que el otro hombre puso en "por eso".

—Bien, pero no aquí, porque ya sabes que las paredes tienen oídos. —Respondió el General con seriedad.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió el hombre dándole la razón, mientras se encaminaban hacia otro lado.

Una vez solos en una cámara especial, en donde la acústica quedaba atrapada en las paredes, Laverrier le pidió a Cross tomar asiento, quien al ver que en una repisa había una botella de whisky la tomó de inmediato junto con una copa que había a un lado del recipiente de vidrio.

—Y bien, ¿de qué es lo que quieres hablar? —Preguntó el hombre de cabello y ojos rojos tras darle un sorbo a su copa llena de whisky.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad… Cross, ¿dónde estabas ese día?

—¿Y qué harás si te la digo? ¿vas a mandarme al cadalso al igual que a ese muchachito?

—Sabes que esto es más delicado de lo que aparenta y esta vez no lo voy a tolerar Cross, así que sé honesto y dime todo.

Cross calló por unos momentos, no estaba asustado, sino más bien inseguro de decirle la verdad o mentirle a ese hombre, aunque la segunda opción no era nada factible para llevarla a cabo, pues Laverrier parecía conocer bastante bien su manera de mentir. Por lo que optó en decirle la verdad, aún con todas las consecuencias que tuviera que arriesgarse a sufrir.

—Así es… yo ayudé a ese chico Lavi y a sus hijas a escapar de aquí…

—¿Por qué?, que yo sepa no tienes ninguna relación con él ¿o sí? —Preguntó el rubio tomando de la repisa la botella de whisky para servirse en otra copa que también había cerca de su lugar. —No me digas que…

De nuevo Cross calló, lo que Laverrier pudo interpretar como una respuesta afirmativa al dilema de que ambos pelirrojos tenían una relación ¿de qué índole?, eso era lo que quería saber de inmediato, pues en todo el tiempo que había tratado al General, éste nunca mostró interés en ayudar a los demás, al menos no dentro del protocolo que conllevaba su labor como exorcista. Sin embargo, esto era distinto a lo que el pelirrojo acostumbraba demostrar de su persona, por lo que la intriga era demasiado fuerte; incluso para alguien como él.

—¿Recuerdas la carta que me diste ese día junto con la foto de ella? —Comentó tras unos breves minutos de silencio.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ¿qué? —No terminó su enunciado, pues rápidamente captó a qué punto quería llegar el General. —No, no me digas que…

—Así es… —Respondió confirmando lo que Laverrier quería decirle. —Al principio, no lo creía, o más bien no quería creerlo… porque nunca imaginé que llegara a pasar algo como "eso" entre nosotros, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Cuando vi su nombre en esa carta y luego verlo a él y compararlo con la foto, me sorprendió el parecido que tiene con ella, sobre todo esa esencia alegre y juguetona que tenía ella y que él posee… me hicieron comprobar que realmente es nuestro…. —Respondió antes de darle otro trago a su copa que casi se encontraba vacía.

—Ahora que ya entiendo porqué le encontraba cierto parecido contigo. —Dijo el Comandante encajando todas las piezas del rompecabezas. —Sin embargo, debo admitir que me sorprende todo esto que me estás contando y sobre todo…. nunca llegué a imaginar que fueras a ser padre y menos abuelo.

—No lo digas así con tanta naturalidad, es deprimente que me haces sentir un viejo, cuando todavía reboso de juventud. — Respondió un tanto avergonzado de recordar su condición actual, pues si bien la idea de ser padre aún le costaba trabajo aceptar, el ser abuelo era aún más traumático todavía. —Aunque lo que aún me tiene desconcertado es que esas niñas poseen los genes de un Noé…

—¿Te refieres a tus nietas, General Cross? —Cuestionó con malicia el rubio; no sabía por qué pero le era muy divertido recordarle la idea de que tenía nietas. —Pues, de eso precisamente quería hablar, porque ahora no sólo se han enfocado en el Catorceavo…

—Habla, Malcom C. Laverrier… —Respondió el aludido con expresión muy seria, lo que pocas veces se veía en él.

* * *

—Aquí tiene ropa, joven Lavi. —Respondió una criada mientras le extendía una mudada de ropa, demasiando elegante para el gusto del pelirrojo, quien se atrevió a preguntarle:

—¿Y esta ropa?

—Ah pues, es su traje de gala; el amo Mikk lo está esperando para que lo acompañe a cenar.

—Pues dígale a su amo, que no voy a ir. —Respondió el ex exorcista rechazando la invitación del moreno.

—Pero…

—No voy a ir, punto. —Respondió el pelirrojo subiéndose a la cama, para así abrazar sus piernas. —Que ni se tome la molestia de hacer tanta algarabía porque no voy a bajar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando entrever a un joven de cabello rojo y tez morena clara que de inmediato le ordenó a la criada abandonar la habitación para dejar a solas a Lavi y a él. Se trataba de Wisely, quien tras presentarse ante el ex exorcista como el "Noé de la sabiduría", el ex Bookman Jr. se arrinconó a una de las esquinas de la cama, al estar consciente de que ya no tenía a la mano su martillo para defenderse de los Akuma y menos de los Noé. No obstante, por alguna extraña razón; Wisely no parecía mostrar ninguna intención de hacerle daño, lo que descolocó al ojiverde por unos momentos.

—¿Por qué no atacas?

—Porque sólo lo hago con los que me manda el Conde a exterminar. —Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo de piel morena. —Además, tú ya no eres un exorcista, así que no tiene caso mancharme las manos con un humano ordinario como tú.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eso no importa, ahora escúchame bien Lavi. —Dijo tras haberse acercado de forma amenazante al aludido, a la vez que lo tomaba de la quijada de manera agresiva. —Más te vale no hacer alguna estupidez, porque al menor movimiento en falso y estás muerto ¿entendiste?

—No es necesario que me digas algo que sé a la perfección. —Respondió con la misma agresividad, a la vez que se sobaba su quijada, tras haberse zafado del agarre fuerte de Wisely, quien le respondió:

—Bien, ahora vístete y más te vale que bajes a cenar, o tendrás serios problemas y no precisamente conmigo, ni con Tyki. —Amenazó volviendo a tomar de la quijada al ex Bookman, quien alejando aquella mano le respondió:

—Si te largas, entonces lo haré.

—Cinco minutos, o de lo contrario entraré a ponerte la ropa yo mismo.

—Dije que lo haré, así que fuera de mi vista.

—Sin decir más, Wisely se retiró del cuarto, claro, no sin antes de decirle:

— Por cierto, es inútil que te valgas de pensar las cosas antes de abrir la boca cerca de mí, porque sé perfectamente que es lo que estás pensando en estos momentos; lo que pasaré por alto esta vez.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Lavi tomó la almohada entre sus manos y la mordió con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un grito de frustración en ella, empapándola de dos pequeñas lágrimas ante su indefensa condición y lo que era aún peor, estaba a merced del Conde y de los Noé. Ya no sabía que era peor; si morir cremado por la Orden Oscura por su supuesto acto de herejía, o si ser esclavo por el resto de su vida de los enemigos de la organización que los combatía. Y es que aunque tenía a sus "princesitas", se sentía solo, abandonado y perdido; no sabía qué iba a pasar en esos momentos y no quería averiguarlo; quizás no vería la luz del sol del siguiente día o todo lo contrario; realmente estaba atrapado en el laberinto de la incertidumbre y eso le aterraba enormemente, pero tenía que armarse de valor y enfrentar las cosas que se le avecinaban; todo por sus retoñitos, quienes se habían convertido en su único motivo para seguir viviendo y luchando contra todos, hasta de él mismo.

No tardó mucho para vestirse con el elegante traje color negro con camisa blanca y un moñito de color azul rey que hacía juego con el par de zapatos que brillaban de lo bien lustrados que estaban. Al salir del cuarto se topó con Wisely, quien lo esperaba recargado sobre un pilar que había en el pasillo, para luego bajar las escaleras con el otro pelirrojo, cuyos ánimos estaban por el subsuelo, por lo que el Nóe de la sabiduría le dijo:

—Te sugiero que cambies tu semblante, porque de lo contrario…

—Ya lo sé, no tienes porqué decírmelo a cada rato. —Respondió el joven con molestia, lo que el Noé de tres ojos ignoró por completo al acercarse al comedor.

Allí, se encontraba reunida casi toda la familia Noé, o al menos a los que Lavi lograba identificar como a Tyki, Road, Sheryl (a quien se lo habían presentado momentos atrás), a Wisely (que se encontraba a su lado) y por supuesto; al Conde del Milenio, que se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa como la máxima autoridad entre sus esbirros. Por otro lado, el ex Bookman pudo vislumbrar que la señora Sara, esposa de Sheryl y por ende, cuñada de Tyki, no estaba presente en aquella mesa. Esto hizo que su corazón se turbara, pues todo parecía indicar que la buena mujer era la encargada del cuidado de sus hijas, a quienes por consiguiente no pudo cerca de ahí, pensando en mil y un cosas terribles que les hubiesen hecho esos mal nacidos; lo cual fue contrariado por Wisely telepáticamente.

"Las gemelas están bien junto con la señora Sara, en esta reunión el Conde te presentará al resto de la familia Noé, por lo que la presencia de la señora no es admitida."

Aquella respuesta estremeció al joven, pues además de que el muy desgraciado se metía en sus pensamientos para leerlos; le hablaba a su cabeza para aclarar ciertas ideas erróneas y pensamientos retorcidos, lo que agradecía en cierto modo provocando satisfacción en el Noé de los tres ojos. A continuación, el Noé pelirrojo tomó asiento en el lugar que le correspondía, mientras que Lavi seguía parado, frente a la mesa plagada de esbirros del Conde del Milenio, quien con su gutural voz le pidió que se sentara a su lado, por ser el invitado de honor en esa reunión, lo que para nada le agradó la idea al pelirrojo del parche, pero temeroso de que pudiera tomar represalias contra sus hijas, o incluso contra él, decidió obedecer.

— Bueno, el motivo de esta reunión es para darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, o séase Lavi; ex exorcista de la Orden Oscura y por supuesto, la mami de nuestra hermanita: la Noé de la ira.

Lavi no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos: ¿desde cuándo había aceptado el Conde del Milenio como parte de su familia?, ¿acaso era porque era el progenitor de un Noé?, no lo sabía y aunque se tratara del mismo Conde, ¡quería exigirle una buena explicación de inmediato! , puesto que no le agradaba la idea en absoluto, ya que no sólo estaría bajo el mismo techo que Tyki Mikk, sino del mismo Conde del Milenio, que quien sabe qué se traía entre manos con él y con sus hijas, de quien no se esperaba que una fuera a ser la Noé de la ira, al que Kanda había derrotado en el arca.

— Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y que probablemente haz de pensar que es por nuestra hermanita que te estamos manteniendo con vida, lo que en parte es cierto, pero por otro lado, el hecho de que seas la "mami" de nuestra hermana, eso te hace formar parte directamente de nuestra familia.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que alguien como yo, no los traicionará en cualquier momento? —Cuestionó a modo de desafiar la aparente "ingenua confianza" del aristócrata, quien de manera siniestra le respondió:

—Sé que no lo harás, por la sencilla razón de que si intentas hacer algo estúpido como traicionar a la familia, quien sufrirá las consecuencias de tus actos muchachito, es tu otra niña, que a diferencia de nuestra "hermanita", está completamente indefensa, ¿o te lo explico de otra forma?

—Sí me lo permite Conde. —Intervino Tyki temeroso de que Lavi cometiera una estupidez por su impertinencia verbal. —Yo me encargaré de que nuestro nuevo integrante de la familia no se atreva ni a pensarlo alguna imprudencia.

Este comentario provocó que el pelirrojo sintiera un vuelco en su corazón; no estaba seguro de qué era lo que planeaba el Noé del placer, pero de lo sí podía sentir era agradecimiento desde el fondo de su corazón por ese acto tan "caballeroso", pues si bien las palabras del moreno tenían la intención de observar sus acciones y comportamientos para que no metiera la pata; pudo percibir que en realidad lo que Tyki buscaba era protegerlo a toda costa hasta de su propia familia. Pero por otro lado, estaba el resentimiento y el orgullo que le bloqueaban por momentos esa clase de ideas. Por su parte, el Conde se quedó meditando la opinión de Tyki, que si de por sí la idea de mantener vivo al ex exorcista no le agradaba mucho, el hecho de que éste lo mantuviera vigilado mucho menos, ya que conocía a la perfección los sentimientos del Noé hacia el joven. Sin embargo…

—De acuerdo, no veo el porqué oponerse; de todas formas es parte de tu familia, quieras o no quieras Lavi-chan. —Canturreó el aristócrata mofándose del pelirrojo que por dentro trinaba de coraje y de impotencia. —Bueno, antes de dar por concluida esta pequeña reunión, demos un brindis por Lavi, nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia. —Dijo alzando su copa de Champagne para chocarla con la de los demás.

"Más vale que cambies tu expresión, o de lo contrario el Conde se enfadará y se irá contra ellas". —Le advirtió Wisely al ex exorcista, cuyo corazón se turbó ante la advertencia del Noé pelirrojo.

Más tarde, ya terminada la cena "familiar", Lavi se dirigió rápidamente (y como pudo) a ver a sus gemelas, quienes yacían plácidamente dormidas con la señora Sara, a quien agradeció por sus cuidados y asimismo, le pidió una disculpa por ser tan descortés con ella al tener dudas sobre si era una buena persona; lo que Sara justificó con amabilidad, inspirándole confianza al ojiverde, que le deseó buenas noches antes de retirarse con sus hijas a su nueva habitación. En camino a su cuarto, el joven se topó con el Conde del Milenio, quien sin duda alguna se le acercó para saludarlo. No obstante, Lavi estaba más que consciente de que no sólo era para eso, sino para advertirle que no se atreviera a cometer alguna estupidez, cosa que el joven tenía más que en cuenta.

—Ya lo sé… Conde…—Respondió en medio de un susurro que dejaba paso a una lágrima que caía de sus mejillas mientras veía a sus niñas roncando dulcemente en la amplia cama de su cuarto, o más bien de su nueva jaula, pues se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Kajitsu no Keikoku** _

_**Kanon Wakeshima (TV Size)** _

_Neigai ga kanau to iu akai Kajitsu_

_Yottsu no Ashikase to touka kokan_

_Sono joken wo hoobareba_

_Nigeru te mo ashi mo ushinaudesho_

_Chukoku wa hitsudoku Henpin fukano_

_Nao nozomu to iu nara_

_Otabe kudasai_

_Hitotsu Kurayami ni tozasare_

_Futatsu Namida ni oboreru_

_Mittsu Gokuraku ni hodasare_

_Yottsu Shuchi ni sainamareru_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el capítulo
> 
> "Pájaro enjaulado"
> 
> En pocas palabras el título de este capítulo está inspirado en una canción de Kanon Wakeshima que se titula "Kuroi ToriKago" cuya letra describe de algún modo los sentimientos de Lavi que manifiesta en este capítulo y para que se puedan dar una idea, vean la versión latina de Lucy y Lily Sánchez en Youtube. Por otra parte, aquí la trama de la historia tomará otro giro, es decir, se enfocará más en la nueva vida de Lavi como nuevo miembro de la familia Noé al lado de sus hijas, así como su relación con Tyki Mikk y con los demás Noé. 
> 
> Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y espero con ansiedad sus opiniones en sus comentarios.
> 
> Mata nâ!!
> 
> BaraOtome


	9. Especulaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me pregunto ¿cuántos secretos te habrás llevado a la tumba Cross?"
> 
> "Sí es que realmente estás muerto…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konnbanwa!!
> 
> Quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado como es debido esta historia, realmente no tengo excusas para con ustedes. Sin embargo, espero poder compensar con esta ausencia con el contenido de este capítulo, el cual, espero que disfruten mucho.
> 
> Por otro lado, y tal como lo mencioné en mi otra cuenta (que está en fanfiction) el ponerse al corriente con el manga y compararlo con la trama del fic no fue algo fácil, incluso me desconecté de tal forma del fandom que incluso después de ver DGM Hallow me tuve que actualizar otra vez, tanto con los primeros tomos del manga como con mi fanfic, releer desde el inicio para no crear confusiones (se escucha tonto, pero créanme que tiene sentido). Bueno, sin más que añadir, aquí les dejo las notas del capítulo:
> 
> Notas:
> 
> 1.-Institutor: Persona encargada de la educación e instrucción de niños y niñas, usualmente dentro del hogar doméstico. Actualmente este término ha sido cambiado por el de pedagogo, profesor o maestro. Es el término masculino de institutriz.
> 
> 2.-Kinestesia: Tipo de aprendizaje que se manifiesta a través del tacto; los individuos con esta habilidad aprenden con manualidades, prácticas de campo, teniendo a la mano un objeto real en vez de una imagen o sonido, etc.
> 
> 3.-Mansión Kamelot: La mansión en la que vive Lavi pertenece a Tyki Mikk, pero por cuestiones de apellido desconocidas entre Sheril y Tyki, opté por dejarle el apellido Kamelot en vez del de Mikk.
> 
> 4.-Esta historia no sigue la línea de los arcos que se desarrollan a partir del tomo 18 del manga en adelante (los terceros exorcistas, de Alma Karma, del Apocryphos…), ya que fue ideada antes de estos sucesos del manga y de DGM Hallow. Por lo tanto, el curso de la trama toma un giro distinto a partir de la muerte de Cross, creando un universo alterno a partir de este punto.
> 
> 5.-Esposa de Sheril Kamelot: El nombre de la esposa de Sheril es Tricia, no Sara. Espero que puedan disculparme por este error que cometí en el capítulo anterior, porque en serio ¿no sé de dónde rayos saqué que era "Sara"? bien, eso pasa por no revisar los capítulos antes de publicarlos.
> 
> 6.-Romanée-Conti: Vino de origen francés cuyo precio estimado (en México) está estimado entre los $98, 893.00 a $21, 059.00 (esto es un aproximado). Es considerado uno de los vinos más caros y finos del mundo.
> 
> P.D: ¡Nuevo Opening y Ending para esta segunda parte de la historia! Espero que lo disfruten mucho y que sea de su agrado n.n

_**Kinki no bara ~Aphrodisiac~ (Short Version)** _

_**FERO MEN** _

_**Taema naku afureru** _

_**Tomedo naku koboreru** _

_**Kindan no kajitsu wa akaku** _

_**Yokoshima ni oboreru** _

_**Fushidara ni midareru** _

_**Kairaku no tobira wo tataku** _

_**Atsuki fukaki tsubomi no uzuki** _

_**Mayoi madoi tomadou toiki** _

_**Kizami tsukeshi mezame no gishiki** _

_**Kasukana itami** _

_**Ataete yaru sa koyoi omae dake ni** _

_**Mai chiru hanabira wa tsumi no kaori** _

_**Ataete yaru sa koyoi omae dake ni** _

_**Kuchizuke yori amaku sasayaku** _

_**Kari some no kotoba wa biyaku** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo IX**

**Especulaciones**

 

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Lavi, con ayuda de Tyki y los demás Noé había escapado del juicio que le deparó la Orden Oscura. Sin embargo, su situación no había cambiado en absoluto, ya que parecía que había cambiado de celda para entrar a una mucho peor. Y es que a pesar de estar bajo la protección del Noé del placer, el encierro le hacía sentirse atrapado, ya que la constante presencia de Wisely y del Conde del Milenio le hacían recordar que era ahora un humano ordinario que no tenía voz ni voto. Asimismo, durante esos largos y monótonos años, Lavi se vio obligado a trabajar como institutor (1), ya que era la única forma de estar cerca de sus dos retoñitos quienes rápidamente crecían y cada vez más reflejaban su imagen en el físico, pero al mismo tiempo eran un dolor de cabeza, puesto que el carácter del Noé del placer resaltaba mucho en ambas niñas, sobre todo en Yashira.

—Señorita Yashira ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirle que ponga atención?

—Es que mi aburro… —Dijo la pequeña pelirroja de cabello ondulado con un puchero mientras se mecía con la silla. —¡Quiero jugar!

—Pues entre más se comporte de esa manera, no le permitiré salir a jugar, se quedará conmigo a repasar el abecedario tantas veces sean necesarias.

—¡No! ¡eso no es justo! —Reprochó la niña con un puchero más grande.

—Lo siento señorita, pero no saldrá a jugar hasta que me termine los ejercicios y me diga de memoria el abecedario tanto en alemán como en francés. —Dijo el pelirrojo con la seriedad que ya empezaba a caracterizarlo como educador, gracias a las enseñanzas y disciplina inculcadas por el viejo Bookman. —Señorita Mirna, ya puede salir a jugar.

—Sí, maestro Lavi. —Dijo la otra menor de cabello ondulado atado a una cola de caballo que estaba adornada con un moño azul marino y que hacía juego con su vestido del mismo color, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, que le enterneció.

No le agradaba en absoluto el hecho de tener la imagen de un "simple institutor" para Yashira y Mirna, ya que no podía expresar abiertamente que él era su padre/madre pese a las circunstancias. Sin embargo, aunque no lo admitía; le daba gusto que Tyki le encargara la educación de sus hijas, con quienes era amoroso e incluso rayaba en lo sobre protector y consentidor con ellas, sobre todo con Yashira, quien era la versión de Tyki en miniatura por su forma de ser, mientras que Mirna era bastante tranquila aunque al mismo tiempo era igual de risueña y traviesa cuando estaba con su hermana.

—Maestro Lavi… ¿en qué está pensando? — Le preguntó con curiosidad la otra niña de cabello ondulado, al mismo tiempo que se mecía con la silla.

—¿Eh?, en nada.

—Y eso que yo soy la distraída… —Respondió con un sarcasmo tan parecido al de Tyki, que Lavi tuvo que usar el libro que estaba en su escritorio para taparse el rubor, ya que no pudo evitar ver en ella al lord que aún amaba tanto en silencio, pero que por su orgullo no se atrevía a verlo ni en pintura .

—Y usted póngase a trabajar, o de lo contrario le diré a su tía Tricia que no le dé golosinas como premio.―Dijo fingiendo enojo amenazó a la niña de darle triple tarea si no dejaba de distraerse y de paso a él con "fantasías".

—¡No es justo! ¡¿por qué a Mirna no le dice lo mismo?!

—Porque la señorita Mirna hace todo lo que le digo sin quejarse.

—Aún así, no es justo. —Reprochó en medio de un puchero la pequeña con vestido rosa y dos moños del mismo color atados a cada coleta.

Aquel detalle le enterneció al pelirrojo, ya que a pesar de lo problemática que era la menor, era muy inteligente y cariñosa con todos, sobre todo con él, a quien se le mostraba desafiante y sarcástica durante las tutorías; en las que le fascinaba tener retos que pusieran a prueba su inteligencia con la de él, sobre todo en el ámbito kinestésico (2). Por otra parte, estaba Mirna, quien a diferencia de su hermana; era bastante tranquila, noble y sobre todo alegre, era todo lo contrario a Tyki e inclusive a él, lo que le puso en un dilema de quién había sacado ese carácter tan precioso y puro, ya que no encajaba en nada con el perfil del Noé de la ira, tal como le fue informado pocos días que llegó a la mansión de los Kamelot(3).

**-Flash Back-**

—No te creo nada. —Le respondió con molestia reflejada tanto en sus ojos, como en su tono de voz, dirigidas hacia el lord de cabello negro y ondulado.

—Yo sé que es difícil de creer, pero debes admitir que esto tiene lógica, de hecho tú mismo lo viste en la Orden. —Le dijo el Noé del placer al pelirrojo, cuyo rostro se entristeció al recordar cómo la Orden Oscura lo condenó a muerte al oponerse a darles a Mirna en aquella ocasión.

—Es que… no puedo aceptar que una de mis hijas sea un Noé….

—Sé cómo te sientes… incluso a mí me cuesta aceptarlo…. pero Lavi, tú mismo viviste en carne propia cómo la Orden te dio un escarmiento por rehusarte a darles a Mirna…

Lavi sabía que Tyki tenía razón; había estado al borde de la muerte por causa de su aparente acto de traición al oponerse a la organización que peleaba contra las huestes del Conde, pero ¿qué otra alternativa había tenido en aquel entonces? si él era capaz de morir por sus hijas, tal como lo hace una madre por sus hijos. Sin embargo, aún le costaba trabajo sopesar la idea de que Cross Marian y su abuelo Bookman le habían encargado la seguridad de las gemelas y la de él al mismo Tyki Mikk.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Y es que a raíz del incidente de la Orden, el joven sentía que había perdido la libertad en todos los sentidos: desde la libertad de expresión, hasta la de pensar, ya que constantemente acechado por Wisely. Por otro lado, estaba el hermano mayor de Tyki: Sheril, a quien definitivamente lo evitaba como la plaga y no porque imitara al lord, sino porque de todos los Noé, era al que más le temía, incluso más que a Wisely, ya que el Noé de la sabiduría lo vigilaba en sus pensamientos y acciones; Sheril parecía acecharlo como un depredador sexual que buscaba el momento de atacar cuando se encontrara solo en la mansión, como un león cuando espera el momento de atacar mientras los acecha o al menos ese era el presentimiento que tenía.

—Maestro Lavi… no esté triste… —Dijo Yashira al notar que el amable semblante del pelirrojo se había apagado.

—¿Eh? ¿triste?

—Es que cada vez que dejas de hablar te pones triste ¿acaso extrañas a tu mami? —Cuestionó la infanta con la inocencia que caracterizaba a los de su edad.

—Ah… yo….

No pudo darle una respuesta, ya que en su vida jamás se había puesto a pensar qué clase de persona había sido su madre, era algo que nunca le había preocupado hasta ese momento. Sabía de antemano de su existencia gracias a que Cross Marian le pudo contar un poco sobre ella antes de ser arrestado por Leverrier, pero eso en lugar de calmar su añoranza por ella, era todo lo contrario, quería saber más de ella, ya que una foto no era suficiente para saciar su curiosidad.

—Se nota que extrañas a tu mami….

—P… pues, nunca la conocí…. Así que no puedo decir que la extraño…—Fue la respuesta más convincente que se le ocurrió y es que Yashira, al igual que él, no podía ser convencido de algo sin una respuesta bastante creíble.

—No le creo, pero bueno, ya no voy a preguntarle nada. —Dijo Yashira fingiendo resignación; maña que conocía muy bien el pelirrojo instructor, quien dio un suspiro de cansancio al ver que la niña se le había escapado a jugar al jardín donde se encontraba su gemela.

Justo cuando estaba por encaminarse hacia el jardín, para unirse al juego con las niñas, apareció Wisely. Definitivamente, detestaba a ese tipo y más cuando rompía su burbuja de armonía con las niñas, ya que parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Por lo que se limitó a dedicarle una mirada fría e indiferente, que al peliblanco de piel morena ya no le extrañaba en absoluto.

—Si sigues poniendo esa cara, te saldrán arrugas muy pronto. —Dijo el hombre con cierta diversión.

—Por si no lo has notado, ya tengo 24 años.

—Lo sé, pero no siempre vas a tener 24 años. —Le respondió el de ojos color ámbar. —Recuerda que ya no eres un exorcista, sino un simple y ordinario humano.

Wisely tenía razón, ya no era un exorcista, sino un simple y ordinario humano tal como el Noé de la sabiduría lo describía. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, él no se sentía tan miserable como lo había creído cuando llegó a la casa de los Kamelot cinco años atrás; y todo gracias a esas dos niñas por las que tanto se había sacrificado en cuerpo y alma, porque de no ser por el cariño y el respeto que le tenían, ya hubiera enloquecido a causa del claustro y todas las situaciones que lo conllevaba.

—Te equivocas, Wisely…. no soy un humano ordinario, a pesar de que ya no soy un exorcista o bookman.

—Oh… ¿entonces qué eres? ¿un dios? ¿un ángel? ¿o un demonio?

—No… simplemente soy un padre de familia… que está feliz de ver a sus hijas crecer rápidamente. —Le dijo con una singular sonrisa que descolocó al peliblanco, ya que en mucho tiempo no lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

—¿A pesar de que llevas cinco años enclaustrado?

—Sí, es la conclusión a la que he llegado.

—En verdad que eres todo un acertijo para mí….

—Es algo que no puedo evitar como ex bookman….

Después de eso, sólo se limitaron a ver cómo las gemelitas jugaban a hacer coronas de flores y luego dar brincos por todos lados. Por su parte, Wisely miraba de reojo a Lavi, quien sonreía de sólo ver a esas pequeñas inocentes y traviesas hacer lo que cualquier niño de su edad hacía. Estaba intrigado al ver la sonrisa tan natural del ex bookman, tanto que no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo al verlo tan tierno con esa expresión.

—Al fin te veo sonreír… —Dijo sin dejar de lado su intriga.

—¿Eh?

—Durante estos cinco años nunca habías sonreído, hasta ahora. —Dijo el Noé dirigiéndose al joven. —Dime ¿cuál es la causa para que lo hagas?

Ante la pregunta del Noé, Lavi quedó sin habla. Era verdad, tenía mucho tiempo sin permitirse sentir alguna otra emoción más que frustración y tristeza por sentirse atrapado en una jaula de oro. No obstante, conforme iban pasando los años, su dolor fue disminuyendo gracias a la alegría que le brindaban esas pequeñas que con tanto amor había traído al mundo.

—¿Qué te da tanta gracia? —Preguntó muy curioso el Noé de la sabiduría al escuchar una risita de parte de Lavi, quien le respondió.

—Perdón, es que… tienes razón… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sonreí la última vez….

—¿Y?

—Y… creo que la respuesta es: Yashira y Mirna. —Dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia donde estaban las pelirrojitas jugando. —Sin ellas, ya me hubiera vuelto loco…

Wisely arqueó una ceja, no estaba muy convencido de aquella respuesta, pero por un lado estaba satisfecho de verle en otro estado de ánimo. No obstante, la sonrisa en el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas cesó cuando el Noé comenzó a hablar sobre las noticias que le tenía del "exterior", las cuales siempre eran relacionadas sobre la Orden Oscura y de los planes del Conde de forma superficial. Sin embargo, Lavi no estaba preparado para lo que Wisely le iba a decir.

—Traigo malas noticias para ti…—Dijo Wisely después de haber suspirado.

—¿Más de las que me has dado?...—Dijo el pelirrojo con un dejo de tristeza—Creo que me sorprenderé más cuando me traigas buenas noticias y que no tenga nada que ver con la Orden o con ustedes.—Dijo el ex bookman dejando salir una risita, la cual se esfumó cuando Wisely le miró con una expresión gélida.

—Estoy hablando en serio...—Respondió el Noé en medio de un suspiro. —El General Cross Marian fue encontrado muerto en su cuarto en el cuartel de la Orden Oscura(4).

Ante tal noticia, Lavi abrió su ojo de forma exorbitante, pues de todas las noticias que había recibido, ésta en particular le había impactado. No sabía por qué, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que probablemente había sido obra de la Orden, al descubrir quizás, que él fue quien le ayudó a escapar junto con sus hijas de ahí junto a su abuelo Panda, de quien todavía no tenía ninguna buena o mala noticia, lo cual también le preocupaba mucho. Quiso decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Wisely le contestó:

—No se sabe quién fue, pero lo que sí te puedo confirmar es que no fue obra de nosotros; incluso el Conde está consternado por esto, pero lo más raro aún es que ni siquiera los altos mandos de la Orden tampoco saben quién lo asesinó, o al menos eso es lo que tenemos entendido porque al parecer su cuerpo desapareció al poco tiempo de que fue hallado muerto.—Dijo el Noé de la sabiduría antes de que el pelirrojo sacara sus propias conclusiones, lo cual le impactó en sobremanera.—Pero no todo termina ahí...

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—Allen Walker está bajo vigilancia extrema por miembros de la Orden… pues al parecer la identidad del catorceavo está empezando a dar sus primeros signos de vida….

Lavi sentía que le iba a dar un infarto de la conmoción ante tan terribles noticias. Todo era muy confuso para él, si en un principio había dicho que había estado al borde de la locura, ahora sí estaba seguro de que lo haría; y la pregunta era ¿qué iba a pasar con su abuelo Panda? es más ¿qué iba a pasar con sus amigos exorcistas?

—Wisely…. quiero que me contestes algo….

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué sabes del exorcista Bookman? es decir… ¿hay alguna noticia de él?

—¿Te refieres a ese viejo con ojeras de Panda?... —Preguntó el peliblanco sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo y luego a las niñas que jugaban a las atrapadas en el gran jardín.—No sabría decirte… no es que sea una figura relevante, pero veré qué puedo averiguar de él.

—Gracias…. Wisely….—Expresó el joven con ojos vidriosos y húmedos. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero en ese momento unas dulces voces dijeron su nombre.

—Lo hicimos para ti, maestro Lavi….—Dijeron las gemelitas con aires de preocupación, acercándole una corona de flores, que específicamente eran rosas rojas y blancas.

Ante esta acción, el joven no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, lo cual preocupó más a las niñas, pero Lavi les hizo entender que no estaba triste, sino contento de ver tan noble acto; lo cual no era del todo verdad, pues Wisely conocía casi a la perfección la forma de ser del pelirrojo, ya que sin la necesidad de leer sus pensamientos sabía cómo era su hábil manera de mentir. Sin embargo, lo justificaba, debido a que se trataban de seres inocentes que no comprenderían la situación que vivía, por muy inteligentes que resultaran ser y tampoco iba a preocuparles con "asuntos de adultos".

—Gracias…. niñas, son hermosas, pero ustedes lo son más. —Expresó el ojiverde refiriéndose a las rosas de la corona que con mucho cariño habían confeccionado las gemelas, quienes contentas por el cumplido, lo abrazaron y le dieron un beso en ambas mejillas con suma ternura, llenando de amor y calidez el acongojado y triste corazón del ex exorcista.

Secó sus lágrimas, pues una vez más sabía que no estaba solo aunque a veces sentía que el mundo se ponía en su contra. Por lo que optó en sonreirles de nuevo. Por su parte, Wisely permanecía en silencio, pues en cierta forma le gustaba ver la interacción entre las niñas y el joven de ahora 24 años, a quien se dirigió por medio de sus pensamientos:

—"Ya es hora de regresar a la mansión, ya casi es la hora de la comida…"

—"Lo sé."—Expresó en sus pensamientos sonriendo, mientras veía con ternura la corona de flores. —Niñas, ya es hora de irnos.

—Pero ¿por qué?—Se quejó Yashira. —Queremos seguir jugando ¿verdad Mirna?

—Sí… —Respondió la nena apoyando a su hermana.

—Lo siento señoritas, pero ya casi es la hora de comer y no voy a permitir que vayan al comedor llenas de tierra. —Dijo su tutor poniéndose a la altura de ellas para luego acariciar sus cabecitas. —Así que vayamos adentro para que la señora Tricia las ayude a bañarse, a vestirse y a ponerse guapas.

—Está bien…. sólo porque usted lo dice. —Contestó con resignación Yashira cruzando al mismo tiempo los bracitos, para luego irse corriendo con Mirna al interior de la mansión.

—Tú también deberías alistarte para la comida. —Comentó el Noé de la sabiduría antes de alejarse.

—No creo que sea necesario, no hay lugar para un simple humano como yo en esa mesa. —Respondió con algo de tristeza.

—Te recuerdo que esta casa es de Tyki y estoy seguro de que no le agradará la idea de comer sin tu compañía.

—Pues te recuerdo que no tengo ningún motivo para comer con él.—Respondió con desprecio.

Wisely solamente suspiró de resignación, ya que era imposible hacerle cambiar su opinión con respecto al Noé del placer, quien había cambiado mucho desde que Lavi y las niñas habían llegado a esa casa, pero eso a él no le incumbía. Por lo que optó en restarle importancia mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la mansión de los Kamelot.

Entre tanto, Tricia ayudaba a las gemelas a alistarse para la comida, pues no faltaba mucho para que su cuñado regresara a casa junto a su marido. Sin embargo, al final, Lavi terminó ayudando a la mujer, ya que parecía que su salud iba menguando conforme pasaban los años; lo cual preocupaba al pelirrojo, pues si bien no era de su agrado el esposo de ésta, ella era todo lo contrario, debido a que Tricia había sido una persona muy amable con él y con las niñas, quienes de cariño le llamaban "nani Tricia", pues mientras Lavi se encargaba de su educación intelectual, Tricia le apoyaba con la parte más difícil: la moral femenina y era algo con lo que realmente estaba agradecido el ojiverde, pues si por ahora no tenía problemas con las gemelas por ser unas niñas, en unos años hubiese estado en aprietos al tener que lidiar con asuntos íntimos femeninos si se las hubiera apañado solo con la crianza de ambas, pero por fortuna tenía la posibilidad de apoyarse en una mujer de confianza como Tricia, en quien veía extrañamente una figura materna que le había hecho falta toda la vida.

ー¿Ocurre algo Lavi?ーCuestionó Tricia al notar muy callado al joven de cabellos rojizos, mientras esperaba que las niñas salieran del baño junto a las sirvientas.

ーAh… no es nada señora Kamelot….

ーTricia…. sólo dime Tricia, recuerda que somos familia y puedes dejar de lado las formalidades. ーDijo la rubia con una ligera risita, que calmó al pelirrojo.

ーSí… Tricia… no es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado, es todo.ーExpresó en medio de una sonrisa.

ーPues si estás cansado, no es necesario que bajes a comer con nosotros, puedo decirle a mi marido y a mi cuñado que no te sientes bien. ーDijo la mujer con toda la ternura del mundo.

ーNo se preocupe Tricia, estaré bien; además no puedo dejarle todo el tiempo a cargo de las niñas, es una tarea pesada. ーSe excusó el joven con modestia, aunque por otro lado, deseaba tomarle la palabra a la mujer, pero tampoco podía cargarle más la mano por su estado de salud.

En ese momento, una mucama tocó la puerta del cuarto de las gemelas para avisarle a la señora Kamelot que su esposo junto con su cuñado e hija se encontraban en la sala. Por lo que Tricia se apresuró a terminar de alistar a las niñas, quienes llevaban un vestido ligero de color amarillo con olanes blancos y unos moños morados atados a sus cabellos: parecían unas muñequitas de porcelana. Por su parte Lavi estaba indeciso de bajar o no a comer con los recién llegados, pues independientemente de que Road, Wisely y Tyki estuvieran presentes, el problema era que Sheril iba a estar allí y eso a él no le agradaba, incluso toleraba más la presencia del Conde que la de él, pero cómo iban a estar las niñas, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de estar con ellas, aunque no fuera su obligación hasta cierto punto.

―Maestro Lavi ¿nos va a acompañar a comer con papá, el tío Sheril y nuestra prima Road?―Preguntó Mirna con la inocencia y ternura que la caracterizaban.

Por un momento quiso negarse, pero ante la dulzura de su pequeña no pudo hacerlo, pues si bien amaba a las dos, con Mirna tenía un cariño especial que quizás había desarrollado a raíz del incidente de la Orden en su afán por protegerla de ellos, incluso de los mismos Noé, pues aunque tenía en claro que ella era la encarnación del Noé de la ira y que su destino era ser enemigo potencial de la Orden y de los seres humanos en general, tenía fe en que ella podría luchar contra ese destino que cruelmente le había deparado la vida, así como Allen lo hacía contra los designios del catorceavo.

―Lavi ¿qué sucede? ―Cuestionó preocupada la señora Kamelot.

―Nada Tricia, enseguida me alisto para bajar; tú adelántate con Yashira y Mirna.―Niñas, pórtense bien con la tía Tricia. ―Dijo el institutor pelirrojo, a lo que las infantes respondieron que sí, mientras se agarraban de las manos a la rubia

―Está bien, pero no te tardes. ―Expresó la mujer mientras se encaminaba a la planta baja con las gemelas.

De repente, unas tremendas ganas de salir a buscar respuestas sobre cómo se encontraban sus amigos y en especial su abuelo Panda le invadieron por todo su ser, ya que estaba harto de estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes y a merced de los asedios mentales de Wisely, quien por fortuna no se encontraba cerca de ahí, aunque eso no descartaba la idea de que escuchara sus pensamientos. No obstante, no era el momento de pensar en ello por lo que optó en irse a su alcoba y alistarse para la comida, aunque no le agradara la idea.

Entre tanto, en la Orden Oscura, las cosas hasta cierto punto se encontraban paralizadas, pues desde el segundo ataque a la rama Europea que había conllevado la desaparición de Lavi y de las portadoras de la sangre Noé hasta la inesperada muerte y desaparición del General Cross Marian todo se había vuelto confuso y extraño, ya que todo parecía haberse mezclado en una especie de conspiración bilateral tanto para la familia Noé como para ellos, pero ¿por qué? o ¿quién lo había hecho? eso nadie lo sabía...

―¿Cómo va la investigación sobre la muerte del General Cross, inspector Link?―Preguntó Laverrier, mientras le daba una probada a uno de sus postres caseros dentro de la habitación donde fue la escena del crimen.

―Desafortunadamente no he podido dar con nada, señor. ―Respondió el rubio en medio de un suspiro.

―Ya veo, mantenme al tanto si averiguas algo, aunque sea un rumor. ―Respondió el comandante después de darle un sorbo a su té negro.

―Sí señor. ―Dijo acatando la orden al mismo tiempo que lo saludaba como todo un militar.

―Y también no dejes de quitarle la vista a Allen Walker, recuerda que debemos estar al tanto de los movimientos posibles del catorceavo.

―Sí señor.―Respondió repitiendo nuevamente el saludo antes de irse a ver al albino.

Una vez a solas, Laverrier dejó de lado la taza de té a un costado del plato que tenía la rebanada de su pastel; se incorporó de aquel sillón para acercarse un poco a donde iniciaba el charco de sangre en la alfombra que ahora estaba seca para luego eyectar su mirada hacia la ventana que aún seguía tal como la habían encontrado el día que desapareció el General. Unos segundos y la lluvia empezó acompañada de truenos y rayos, como si el clima se pusiera de acuerdo para llorar una vez más aquella trágica noche, pero lejos de sentir tristeza u odio, el comandante se limitó a recordar la última vez que habló con Marian.

**-Flash Back-**

―¿Te refieres a tus nietas General Cross?―Cuestionó con malicia el rubio; no sabía por qué pero le parecía divertido recordarle la idea de que tenía nietas.―Pues de eso precisamente quería hablar, porque ahora no sólo se han enfocado en el Catorceavo….

―Habla Malcom C. Laverrier….―Respondió el aludido con expresión muy seria, lo que pocas veces se veía en él.

―Es sólo una teoría, pero es probable que la niña que despertó como Noé sea una pieza clave del Conde del Milenio para hallar la forma de despertar al catorceavo o quizás…

―¿O quizás qué?―Preguntó intrigado el huésped de Juicio.

―La utilice para hallar el Corazón...―Contestó tras darle otro trago a su copa de Romanée-Conti (6).

Cross quedó pensativo por un momento, pues si bien se trataba de una simple teoría no era del todo descabellada. Sin embargo, lo que aún no le cuadraba al pelirrojo era que ese hombre había intentado implantar la inocencia en ambas gemelas, sabiendo que una de ellas poseía los genes de Noé y que por lógica podría sufrir una reacción negativa.

―¿En qué piensas Cross?

―Más bien quiero saber ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando quisiste realizar la sincronización de la inocencia con individuos que poseen genes de Noé?

El inspector no vio venir esa pregunta ¿acaso Cross se había infiltrado sin que nadie lo notara para averiguar lo que había tramado hacer con las gemelas? ¿acaso ese había sido el motivo por el cual había decidido ayudar al Bookman Jr. a escapar junto a sus hijas?

―Contéstame Malcom… ―Dijo el pelirrojo con barba con una mirada filosa como los cuchillos.

―Simplemente experimentos. ―Respondió sin escrúpulo alguno. ―No sabemos qué resultados puedan surgir con una combinación de ese calibre; a veces se tienen que tomar soluciones drásticas para medidas drásticas si quieres ganar algo, en este caso la guerra contra el Conde. ―Concluyó con un sorbo a su copa de whisky. ―Así que debo suponer que como ex científico de la Orden, debes entender a lo que me refiero ¿no es así General?

Cross no toleró más las estupideces que decía el rubio, por lo que optó en empinarse todo el alcohol de la copa para luego irse de ahí, no antes sin propinarle un puñetazo. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tanta rabia hacia ese individuo; si bien la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba por alto muchas de sus acciones (incluyendo la forma en cómo trataba a su "estúpido aprendiz") esta vez sí había excedido el límite al meterse ¿con su familia? oh sí ahora tenía una familia, pequeña, pero valiosa, algo que quizás en otro tiempo hubiese sido algo insignificante para él. No obstante, hoy era distinto; si bien no era un hombre afectuoso, al menos a simple vista, su amor por Iris era algo que se llevaría a la tumba y una forma de demostrarlo era haber velado por la seguridad de su unigénito con sus nietas al cuidado de Tyki Mikk.

Por su parte, Laverrier quedó impactado ante esa inesperada reacción de Cross Marian, quien sin rechistar ni un segundo salió de esa habitación azotando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta. Definitivamente nunca llegaría a entender a ese hombre.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

―Me pregunto ¿cuántos secretos te habrás llevado a la tumba Cross? ―Cuestionó el hombre mientras veía como el agua de lluvia salpicaba el marco de la ventana hecho pedazos, antes de irse a su oficina.―"Sí es que realmente estás muerto…."

Con Cross desaparecido, no había forma de castigarlo por su "acto de herejía". Sin embargo, sabía de antemano que no había actuado solo, debido a que él estuvo presente durante el ataque sorpresa en el laboratorio mientras los científicos realizaban las pruebas de sincronización de la inocencia con las gemelas de sangre Noé y estaba casi seguro de conocer al segundo autor de aquella conspiración, pero ante todo debía actuar con cautela, pues sabía que era una situación delicada. Por lo tanto, procedió a abrir una nueva investigación por medio de los agentes Cuervo lo más pronto posible.

Al mismo tiempo, Miranda, Lenalee, Kanda, Krory e incluso Allen estaban reunidos en los comedores de la Orden, ya que después de una misión de tres días los había dejado exhaustos, por lo que no había nada mejor que comer en "su hogar" con tus amigos. No obstante, a pesar de estar juntos el ambiente se sentía triste puesto que hacía falta una persona en medio de ellos: Lavi, cuya presencia alegre, amistosa e incluso infantil era extrañada por todos los miembros de la Orden, quienes algunos de ellos lo daban por muerto al haber sido "asesinado" junto a las gemelas por los Noé,o al menos esa era la versión que se le había dado a todos los exorcistas, buscadores y a algunos integrantes del departamento de ciencias. Sin embargo, tanto Allen como Kanda no se habían creído ni tantito ese cuento, pues ellos habían escuchado de parte de Cross Marian y Bookman que el pelirrojo había sido secuestrado por los Noé junto con sus hijas, pero al mismo tiempo tenían sus sospechas sobre la participación del General y del Panda y más tras la reciente muerte de Cross hacía que sus especulaciones se acrecentaran.

―¿Qué ocurre Lenalee? ―Cuestionó el joven de cabellos canos al notar que su amiga no había probado bocado alguno.

―Lo extraño…. extraño mucho a Lavi….―Respondió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. ―Quisiera que estuviera aquí con nosotros haciendo sus bromas...―Finalizó rompiendo en llanto mientras Miranda la abrazaba para consolarla.

―Es verdad, Lavi era una chispa de alegría a pesar de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles. ―Comentó Arystar con el ánimo decaído.

―Lo sé, pero no hay que perder la fe de que él sigue vivo. ―Dijo el dueño de Crown Clawn tratando de ser optimista con la chica y el vampiro.―Lavi es fuerte y no se dejará vencer con facilidad aunque ya no sea un exorcista y menos si tiene dos razones para seguir luchando.

―Pero me angustia no saber nada de él y más si ya han pasado cinco años. ―Respondió la chica en medio de sollozos, mientras seguía abrazada por Miranda.

No muy lejos de aquella mesa, había otra figura que aparentemente no le parecía importar nada; era como una roca, pero muy en su interior era todo un manojo de emociones, pero lógicamente no lo demostraba. Bookman observaba aquella escena que sin duda alguna era triste y hasta podría decirse que desgarradora, pues era deprimente ver a los amigos de su nieto extrañarlo y estar angustiados por él ¿y cómo no? no tenían ni siquiera una pista falsa de él desde hace cinco años ¡cinco años! eso era ya mucho tiempo y lo peor de todo es que no sabían si estaba vivo o muerto, lo cual era más preocupante, ya que era como si Lavi y sus hijas hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo, debía confiar en Lavi, pues Walker tenía razón al decir que debían tener fe en el pelirrojo y en su fuerza, además él conocía la determinación del ex bookman y sobre todo en que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para sobrevivir por sus hijas y por él mismo, además de que aunque odiara la idea, también debía de creer en la palabra de Tyki Mikk de protegerlos a toda costa. Y con este pensamiento, se incorporó de la mesa para así dirigirse hacia su cuarto, en donde se encerró con llave, debido a que no quería interrupciones.

Sacó una caja debajo de una baldosa que estaba desprendida del piso al lado de su cama. Al quitar la tapa de la caja, sacó unas cuantas fotos que estaban algo desgastadas por los años, pero que sin dudas era algo valioso para él. Aún podía recordar como si todo hubiese sido todo ayer, pero era evidente que los años no pasaban en vano, pues un anciano que había presenciado y vivido muchas cosas tenía mucho que recordar y contar… sobre todo a su nieto Lavi, a quien ansiaba verlo muy en el fondo de su viejo y cansado corazón junto a sus bisnietas, a las que añoraba realmente conocer, pese al cruel destino que cargaban.

Nuevamente, se había perdido la oportunidad de conocer a su familia, puesto que una vez más había antepuesto el deber de los Bookman que a sus seres queridos. Por lo que optó en prender la lámpara que tenía en su escritorio, tomar hojas, pluma y tinta para empezar a escribir, puesto que iba a ser la primera y última carta que le escribiría a Lavi, ya que el tiempo era escaso y no había tiempo que perder….

**Continuará….**

 

* * *

 

 

_**Kajitsu no Keikoku** _

_**Kanon Wakeshima (Short Version)** _

_negai ga kanau to iu akai kajitsu_

_yottsu no ashikase to toukakoukan_

_sono jouken wo hoobareba_

_nigeru te mo ashi mo ushinau deshou_

_chuukoku wa hitsudoku henpin fukanou_

_nao nozomu to iu nara_

_otabe kudasai_

_hitotsu kurayami ni tozasare_

_futatsu namida ni oboreru_

_mittsu gokuraku ni hodasare_

_yottsu shuuchi ni sainamareru_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el capítulo
> 
> Si hay algo con lo que soy indecisa, es con los títulos de mis historias, incluyendo los de los capítulos y más con éste, pues a diferencia de los otros, hubo bastante debate entre ponerle los títulos de: "invierno" y "Especulaciones", cuyo ganador fue éste último por el rumbo que tomó. Por otro lado, me pareció justo atar algunos cabos sueltos que habían quedado ambiguos en los capítulos anteriores como la conversación entre Laverrier y Cross (quien mostró un poco de OOC por el rumbo que tomó el capítulo), no sé, no me gusta dejar ese tipo de cosas a medias.
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo, me enfocaré un poco en "el pasado de Bookman" de acuerdo a la trama de este fic, ya que hasta ahora no sabemos nada de este personaje a profundidad, pero creo que eso es una de las cosas más divertidas de escribir fics. Por lo que de antemano, les aviso que pondré algo de OCC en Bookman, pero tratando de respetar su perfil.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (sobre todo mis queridas LunaMikk y Rika Chwan) y espero que le den de nuevo otra oportunidad y si no, respeto su decisión. Cualquier cosa: errores, puntos de vista, recomendaciones, críticas (no destructivas), inconformidades, tomatazos… son bien recibidos en sus reviews.
> 
> ¡Próximo capítulo "Cartas para Lavi" o como se vaya a llamar a la mera hora xdxd!
> 
> ¡Espérenlo pronto!
> 
> Saludos
> 
> BaraOtome


	10. Reconciliación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "T…. Tyki…"
> 
> "Dime …. "
> 
> "¿Podrás perdonarme…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konnbanwa!
> 
> Espero que estén bien, ha sido un larga espera desde que volví a arrancar con esta historia, que espero puedan volver a darle otra oportunidad. En esta ocasión el capítulo me quedó un tanto corto, o al menos así lo percibí cuando terminé de escribirlo, pero espero que aún así lo disfruten mucho.
> 
> Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo las notas de este capítulo:
> 
> 1).-Alto contenido de lemon lucky o TykixLavi. Oh sí, no lo tenía planeado pero así terminó con esta idea el capítulo, aún así espero que les agrade, puesto que ya estoy algo oxidada escribiendo lemon, por lo que si tienen algún consejo, punto de vista, opinión o tomatazos, pues haganmelas saber en sus comentarios, con gusto los leeré y aceptaré. Por otra parte, si no toleran la parte de sexo explícito, sugiero que se brinquen esta escena hasta casi al final del capítulo.
> 
> 2).-Como este fanfic en parte es un sonfic, pues ¡la música está presente! En esta ocasión incluí dos canciones de fondo para este capítulo tituladas:
> 
> Pretty Boy: Interpretada por el ex dúo noruego M2M, una de mis canciones favoritas de su álbum Shades of Purple 2000.
> 
> Did You Ever Love Somebody? interpretada por Jessica Simpson (una de mis canciones favoritas del álbum de Songs from Dawson Creek,1999.
> 
> Espero que les gusten ambas canciones, las cuales se muestra en cursiva para que no se confunda con los diálogos y la narración. Mi recomendación es que las escuchen, mientras leen las escenas a las que se las dediqué, ya sabrán de donde salió inspiración xdxd.
> 
> Ahora sí, a disfrutar de la lectura, que espero sea de su agrado. Así que cualquier opinión, dudas, puntos de vista, recomendaciones, etc. son bienvenidas en sus comentarios.

_**Kinki no bara ~Aphrodisiac~ (Short Version)** _

_**FERO MEN** _

_**Taema naku afureru** _

_**Tomedo naku koboreru** _

_**Kindan no kajitsu wa akaku** _

_**Yokoshima ni oboreru** _

_**Fushidara ni midareru** _

_**Kairaku no tobira wo tataku** _

_**Atsuki fukaki tsubomi no uzuki** _

_**Mayoi madoi tomadou toiki** _

_**Kizami tsukeshi mezame no gishiki** _

_**Kasukana itami** _

_**Ataete yaru sa koyoi omae dake ni** _

_**Mai chiru hanabira wa tsumi no kaori** _

_**Ataete yaru sa koyoi omae dake ni** _

_**Kuchizuke yori amaku sasayaku** _

_**Kari some no kotoba wa biyaku** _

 

* * *

 

 

La tarde avanzaba rápido, pero eso no era un obstáculo para Bookman, las memorias volvían a él, frescas y nítidas conforme iba escribiendo las cosas más relevantes, o mejor dicho casi todas (o si no es que en su totalidad) las posibles respuestas a las preguntas que tenía Lavi sobre su madre, la relación que había tenido ella con Cross Marian, el origen de su nombre y de su familia… pero nunca pudo contarle nada de eso, puesto que cuando quiso hacerlo (o mejor dicho se vio obligado a hacerlo por "culpa del idiota de Cross"), ocurrió aquel episodio que separó de todo al pelirrojo con parche. Al principio pensó que había sido una idiotez por parte de su aprendiz, pero ¿qué hubiera hecho él en su lugar? ¿habría tomado la misma posición que el ex Bookman hizo por su hija si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa? simplemente no sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que le debía la verdad a su nieto y se la revelaría a toda costa, aunque fuera a través de cartas, las cuales se las haría llegar de alguna manera, aunque significara perder la vida.

**-Recuerdo-**

―¡Bua! ¡Bua! ¡Bua!―Chillaba con fuerza un recién nacido mientras la partera lo limpiaba para dárselo a la madre primeriza.

―Oh, es un precioso y saludable varón. ―Dijo la mujer con alegría mientras le daba al pequeño a su madre, quien a pesar de estar cansada y débil lo recibió en sus brazos con toda la felicidad del mundo.

―Es hermoso… ―Expresó la joven madre al mismo tiempo que lo contemplaba con amor, para así acomodarlo sobre su pecho y amamantarlo.

A su lado estaba su padre, quien aún no cabía de sorpresa ante el hecho de ser abuelo de un niño tan hermoso como su hija, pero que también había adoptado el cabello rojo y un poco de la esencia de su progenitor, quien ni siquiera se dignó a presentarse, ya que había tomado la decisión de no decirle nada, tanto por el bien de su hija como el de su nieto. Sin embargo, su madre se había ausentado a propósito, ya que al saber quien era el padre de ese niño no quería tener ninguna relación con él.

―¿Estás segura que le vas a poner ese nombre?―Preguntó el anciano con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

―Sí, está decidido. ―Respondió la joven con voz débil y cansada mientras le acercaba al bebé, cuyo llanto había cesado tras haber terminado de mamar, para que lo cargara. ―Se llamará Lavi….

**-Fin del Recuerdo-**

Nunca olvidaría ese día, pues aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su larga vida, incluso podría decirse que había sido el segundo día más feliz de su vida, puesto que el primero fue cuando tuvo la dicha de ser padre de dos encantadores hijos: un varón y una niña, quienes lamentablemente fallecieron en la plenitud de su juventud. Por este hecho, se había empeñado todos estos años en proteger y procurar a Lavi, a quien extrañaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero estaba seguro de que aún seguía con vida junto a sus bisnietas, a quienes anhelaba conocer aunque fuera una sola vez, antes de partir de este mundo.

―Oh vaya… parece ser que ya cayó la noche..."―Murmuró el anciano viendo que el bulbo de la lámpara parpadeaba y las manecillas del reloj marcaban la medianoche, mientras guardaba la carta de más de 5 hojas en un sobre que tenía escrito:

" **Para Lavi"**

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo X**

**Reconciliación**

Era medianoche, pero cierto pelirrojo no podía dormir; aquella ansiedad que lo había invadido le quitaba el sueño, aunque no era algo que todos los días pudiera hacer, porque estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo de los Noé, específicamente en la mansión de los Kamelot, hogar de Tyki Mikk y su familia. Sin embargo, él ahora formaba también parte de ese círculo aunque no le gustara, o al menos eso le hacía ver al lord de tez morena, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que con sus hijas había hecho ese lazo inesperado con los Noé. No podía quejarse todo el tiempo, debía reconocer que hasta cierto punto lo habían tratado bien, incluso llegaba a sorprenderse de que esos seres que odiaban a los humanos y que buscaban su destrucción total, fueran una familia amorosa y unida, tanto que hasta Road lo llegaba a abrazar e incluso le pedía ayuda con sus tareas de la escuela e incluso se había ganado el cariño de ésta diciéndole "tío Bookman Jr." aunque ya en repetidas ocasiones le había dicho que ya no lo era.

―Pensar en tantas cosas definitivamente no me dejará dormir. ―Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para darse una escapada a la cocina para tomarse un vaso con leche por si así conciliaba algo de sueño, por lo que tomó una lámpara de aceite para guiarse en los oscuros pasillos de aquella inmensa mansión.

Afortunadamente, Yashira y Mirna dormían plácidamente en un cuarto que ambas compartían, al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes de la enorme residencia, incluyendo a los Noé; por lo que en las noches podía deambular por los largos pasillos de la casa para explorarla con toda la discreción del mundo; era como un juego de niños para él. En un dos por tres, llegó a la enorme cocina que ya conocía de pies a cabeza debido a que cuando no tenía el trabajo de institutor, se daba la oportunidad de servir en otras áreas por voluntad propia sin generar sospechas en los dueños del lugar, ya que siempre había algo que hacer y no era fanático de la desidia, además de que lo distraía de su vida de encierro. Entre sus tantas actividades era ayudar en la cocina (aunque el chef siempre se había opuesto), a limpiar la biblioteca y otros sitios, ya que la casa era enorme y había mucho por hacer y deshacer en ella, pero aún así anhelaba salir a ver el mundo otra vez, aunque fuera una vez; ése que veía a través de los diarios y de la ventanas, el cual había cambiado drásticamente en tan sólo cinco años.

Después de ir a picar algo en la cocina, el pelirrojo optó por irse a leer un rato a la biblioteca, su lugar preferido y que en cierta forma había sido su refugio para esos momentos en donde la tristeza y la soledad lo invadía como en esos momentos. Era un sitio acogedor, pues pese a que estaba bastante descuidado por los dueños de la mansión, él frecuentaba ese sitio para seguir alimentando "su alma de Bookman", ya que a pesar de haber renunciado a ser el heredero de su abuelo, su curiosidad y su espíritu intelectual aún no se rehusaban a dejar de lado ese cargo. Sin embargo, ya no sólo se dedicaba a "comerse" los libros de ciencias, historia, ensayos u otra temática que estuviera relacionada con el interés y criterio del Bookman que aún residía en él, sino que también se dedicaba a explorar otros géneros como novelas, poemas, epopeyas e incluso se había atrevido a leer los cuentos de hadas para sus hijas, quienes disfrutaban del don de la narración de la que el pelirrojo estaba dotado.

Era extraño, antes hubiese considerado como discípulo de Bookman "basura" ese tipo de información. No obstante, ahora todo era distinto puesto que disfrutaba de aquellas lecturas "insignificantes" (según el viejo Panda) con sus princesas, quienes adoraban que les leyera una y otra vez el cuento de Rapunzel, con quien extrañamente se sentía identificado, ya que aunque no fuera ningún príncipe como tal, se sentía como Rapunzel en la torre esperando el momento en que pudiese salir al mundo.

―Que patético soy… ―Susurró el pelirrojo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz dejando que la lágrimas salieran en ese momento tras haber cerrado el cuento de Rapunzel con una sonrisa amarga.

―¿Lavi?

El mencionado dio un brinco de sorpresa, pues no se había esperado que alguien lo encontrara a esas horas en en su "refugio". Se trataba de Tyki Mikk, a quien le desvió la mirada, pues de no ser porque la luz de la lámpara era algo tenue el lord hubiese visto el ligero pero fosforescente rubor que había atacado sus mejillas en ese momento. Sin embargo, el Noé había logrado captar aquel lindo detalle del pelirrojo, lo cual sacudió su corazón de alegría ya que para él eso significaba que Lavi aún sentía algo por él, pero al mismo tiempo esa pequeña alegría que había sentido se esfumó cuando notó como esas hermosas orbes esmeraldas estaban llenas de lágrimas.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Tyki? ―Demandó el pelirrojo tratando de secar torpemente sus lágrimas.

―Eso mismo debería preguntarte. ―Dijo el moreno de cabellera larga al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al joven de 24 años, quien por inercia dio un paso atrás a la vez que el sonrojo lo atacaba nuevamente. ―Ya es tarde, deberías irte a…

―No me trates como a un niño. ―Reprochó el pelirrojo antes de que terminara su frase el Noé. ―Simplemente no podía dormir, pero ya me iba, así que buenas noches.

 

_I lie awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I've only get you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

 

Tyki no dijo nada, pero justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba decidido a irse, lo tomó por el brazo, cosa que Lavi no vio venir por parte del tercer Noé, quien ni tardo ni perezoso lo acorraló entre un librero y su cuerpo. Estaba harto y dolido al mismo tiempo de aquella indiferencia de parte del ex Bookman que por 5 años había estado soportando con tal de ganarse la confianza y el amor de aquel joven que lo traía como un idiota quinceañero (siendo que ya tenía 31 años), y es que si bien se había redimido con haberse ganado el amor y respeto de sus damitas, aún no podía comprender la actitud de Lavi, quien una vez más desvió la mirada de los ojos dorados de Tyki.

―Déjame Tyki….―Quiso sonar duro, pero era evidente que su tono de voz era otro: uno muy apagado, incluso podría decirse que era hasta triste, lo cual preocupó al aludido.

―¿Qué pasa Lavi? ¿por qué estás triste?

―No es nada…

―Oh vamos Lavi, sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar, sé que algo te preocupa, así que ¿por qué no me lo dices?

El pelirrojo vaciló por unos momentos, pues no estaba seguro de expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos al Noé que se mostraba angustiado por el rostro acongojado de la persona que amaba. Lavi empezó a ceder ante su orgullo; no podía seguir así, al menos no debía seguir evadiendo al hombre que no solo lo amaba, sino que también lo había estado protegiendo durante todos estos años de la Orden, de la familia Noé y del mismísimo Conde del Milenio; no era justo, pero el sólo recordar lo que había escuchado por "accidente" después de aquella comida lo tenía intranquilo e inclusive aterrado.

**-Recuerdo-**

―¿Es una broma verdad? ―Dijo Tyki con un tono molesto e irónico al mismo tiempo.

―¿Acaso ves en mi cara que tengo ganas de bromear Tyki-pon ? ―Respondió el Conde del Milenio con una seriedad que era inusual en él.

―Es que… aún es muy pequeña ¡sólo tiene 5 años!―Exclamó frustrado el Noé del placer.

―Ella despertó como el octavo apóstol apenas cuando era una bebé, esa es suficiente señal para que Mirna-chan empiece su entrenamiento como uno de los nuestros, además eso demuestra que nuestro hermano ha reencarnado con más potencial que antes.

―¡Eso lo sé! pero… ante todo es mi hija...―Respondió el Noé del placer con mucho pesar ante este hecho del cual Road se conmovió mucho. Sin embargo, esto parecía importarle poco o más bien nada al aristócrata milenario, quien le dijo al joven moreno.

―Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero esas son las consecuencias de tus delitos por enamorarte de un exorcista y haberte ayuntado con él como animal y dar a luz a esas niñas, en especial a Mirna-chan; así que no te queda de otra más que recibir el pago por tus acciones junto a esa incubadora ambulante.

―¡Lavi no es un objeto Conde! ¡Es la persona que más amo en esta vida! ¡y si no fuera por él, el octavo Noé no hubiera renacido! ¡Así que no se atreva a hablarle así o a ponerle un dedo encima a él y a mis hijas o sino!―Exclamó Tyki con enojo; por primera vez en su vida con desafío hacia su amo, quien por ipsofacto arremetió un severo golpe hacia el moreno, a quien dejó estampado en el suelo, sometiéndolo con su palma sobre la cabeza de éste.

―Ten mucho cuidado de cómo te diriges hacia mí, Tyki Mikk; una palabra, una acción o movimiento en falso y Lavi junto a tus hijas lo pagarán muy caro. ―Dijo el Conde acercando su rostro a modo de estar cerca del oído del aludido para que lo escuchara claro y conciso.

Tyki maldijo su suerte, pues estaba en desventaja ante el creador del escenario de los tres días de oscuridad. Empezaba a odiar a ese demonio que lo utilizaba al igual que a su familia como títeres a su antojo, pero también tenía que pensar en su pequeña familia: en Lavi, en Mirna y en Yashira; debía protegerlos a toda costa, así tuviera que lamerle las botas al Conde del Milenio y dejar que pisoteara su poca dignidad. Por su parte Road estaba consternada ante este hecho, pues nunca en su vida hubiese imaginado que Tyki se revelara contra el Conde del Milenio, de quien temía que tomara represalias contra él, contra Lavi y las gemelas, pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente ser una espectadora más de aquel "espectáculo".

No obstante, no era la única testigo de aquel acto, detrás de una pared se encontraba un joven pelirrojo que por accidente había escuchado todo, pero por temor a que el Conde lo descubriera, se tapó la boca por lo impactado que estaba, mientras seguía ocultándose detrás del muro (aunque por un lado le parecía de lo más estúpido, puesto que el aristócrata probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, al igual que Tyki y Road). Sin embargo, esto aparentemente lo pasó por alto el archienemigo de la Orden Oscura y de la humanidad….

**-Fin del Recuerdo-**

―Lavi respóndeme… ―Demandó Tyki tras haber jalado al aludido del brazo y por consiguiente abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque por un momento sintió temor de que Lavi lo rechazara nuevamente. No obstante, su sorpresa fue grande al sentir como el ojiverde se aferraba a él.

―Tengo miedo...―Susurró tratando de ahogar un sollozo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

―Hey… ¿qué ocurre?―Preguntó con singular ternura, mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hermoso pelirrojo, quien no paraba de llorar.

―Estoy harto…tengo miedo….

―¿Miedo a que mi amor?―Cuestionó suavizando aún más su tono, pues realmente le había sorprendido la reacción de éste al mismo tiempo que acariciaba esas sedosas hebras lacias y rojizas que tanto le gustaban.

―No quiero…. no quiero….no quiero que mi bebé se convierta en un Noé…. ―Balbuceó desconsolado. ―No quiero que mi niña sea una asesina…. ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué tiene que ocurrir todo esto?! ¡no es justo!―Terminó quebrándose por completo, pero de no ser por el agarre de Tyki, hubiese caído de rodillas bruscamente.

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

Tyki no pudo decir nada, pues eso le dio a entender que el ex exorcista había presenciado todo y al igual que él estaba desesperado por la situación de su hijita, por lo que también se permitió quebrarse al lado de su amado pelirrojo, quienes se dejaron caer de rodillas en el piso: derramando lágrimas de tristeza, frustración, impotencia, enojo hacia la vida e inclusive hacia ellos mismos, ya que ambos se sentían culpables por el destino que estaban atravesando las dos niñas, sobre todo Mirna, una niña alegre, noble y pacífica que cargaba sobre sus hombros el cruel destino de ser el Noé de la Ira y por lo tanto tarde o temprano iba a manchar sus manitas con sangre inocente, aunque también Yashira estaba entre la espada y la pared, pues si bien aparentaba ser una niña normal, vivaracha, alegre, temeraria y mañosa, pero igual de noble y dulce; su vida dependía de un péndulo al igual que la de Lavi, lo que le martirizaba al Noé y al mismo ex bookman.

―Tyki…. ¿acaso fue un error…?

―¿Qué cosa?

―¿Acaso lo nuestro fue un error desde el principio….? ¿Acaso me equivoqué al dejar con vida a nuestra pequeña? ¿Me equivoqué al enamorarme de ti?

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

Nuevamente Tyki calló, pues aquella pregunta le punzó el corazón cual estaca, ya que desde hacía tiempo él se había cuestionado esa pregunta. Y es que desde que tuvo su primer contacto con las niñas un día antes de que se desatara el caos en la Orden, tuvo sus dudas e incluso se llegó a sentir culpable por haber enamorado a ese joven exorcista y más al haberlo atado a un destino cruel a través del nacimiento de sus hijas. Sin embargo, el recordar todos los momentos alegres que ha estado formando con Mirna y Yashira, la respuesta llegó a su mente y corazón.

_Oh pretty boy_

_Say you love me too_

―No….―Respondió en medio de un sollozo el lord. ―Nunca digas eso… nunca vuelvas a pensar que te equivocaste al anteponer la vida de Mirna y Yashira sobre la tuya… jamás vuelvas a cuestionar lo nuestro… yo te amo Lavi… y si es necesario que tenga que sobajarme ante el Conde y lamerle las botas para protegerte junto a nuestras niñas, lo haré…. ―Dijo Tyki mientras dejaba que los sollozos y el llanto desahogaran su alma afligida.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

Lavi siguió sollozando a tal grado que sus gemidos de angustia se hacían cada vez más fuertes contagiando al pelinegro, quien no dejaba de soltarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin importarles la hora y si despertaran a los demás. Había sido un tonto todos estos años, su orgullo se había quebrantado ante las palabras y hechos de Tyki, quien en un principio había abandonado a su pequeña familia, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a todo por él y por el fruto de su amor, que aunque lo que el mundo dijere u opinara sobre sus gemelas, para él eran unos preciosos regalos que Tyki le había dado con tanto amor y que en cierta forma Allen y Kanda habían contribuido a ello, pero no los culpaba ni los odiaba, al contrario, ahora estaba agradecido con ellos, ya que sin aquella pócima nunca hubiera concebido a sus dos hermosos retoños.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay right beside you_

―T…. Tyki…

― Dime …. ―Susurró con voz temblorosa el joven aristócrata, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba con fuerzas a su amado pelirrojo.

―¿Podrás perdonarme…?―Cuestionó con un atisbo de temor en su tono de voz, puesto que ya habían sido muchos años de rechazo y rencor hacia él, que probablemente ésta vez no se lo perdonaría.

_Did you ever love somebody?_

_So much that the earth moved_

_Did you ever love somebody?_

_Even though it hurt to_

Tyki sintió un vuelco en el corazón, pero ésta vez de felicidad, a tal grado que las lágrimas volvieron a salir pero con más fuerza, tanto que no pudo reprimir un sollozo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios al pelirrojo, quien tampoco paraba de llorar, pues aquella muestra de afecto que hacía tiempo no sentía por parte de Mikk le había demostrado su perdón y cuyo beso se volvió desesperado y apasionado de tal modo que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

―No tienes idea de cuanto he anhelado que este día llegara…. ―Dijo entre jadeos de la emoción y felicidad mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el rostro del joven adulto con parche. ―Oh Lavi, dime que esto no es un sueño….

―No, no es un sueño grandísimo tonto… ―Respondió el oji esmeralda posando sus dedos sobre las ondas del fleco de Mikk, quien se dejó acariciar por esos dedos largos y agraciados. ―Te amo Tyki…. aunque mi estúpido orgullo no me permitía expresártelo, porque realmente estaba dolido por lo que hiciste… pero ahora sé que estás dispuesto a darlo todo por las niñas y por mí….

―Lavi… yo también te amo…. sé que fui un imbécil al principio, pero cuando te conocí mi mundo dio vueltas y terminó poniéndose patas arriba con la llegada de Mirna y Yashira, que por un momento tuve miedo de fallar como un buen padre para ellas y no ser un hombre digno para ti…. aunque sé que eso no justifica mi comportamiento en el pasado, pero de ahora en adelante no les faltará nada a ustedes, porque se lo juré a Cross Marian y al viejo Bookman y también yo me juré a mi mismo que no les pasará nada… así que aquí el único que debe pedir perdón soy yo...

―Tyki…. ―Susurró el joven apartando aquel fleco ondulado que le encantaba y que sus adoradas hijas habían heredado, para así darle otro beso, el cual volvió a tornarse apasionado y lleno de hambre.―No cabe duda de que nuestras pequeñas tienen unos padres demasiado idiotas….

―Lo sé, pero son afortunadas de tener unos padres idiotas que las aman y que están dispuestos a darlo todo por ellas…. en especial tú... ―Dijo con ternura al mismo tiempo que posaba sus pulgares sobre las mejillas del menor para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas y por consiguiente volver a besar esos labios para robarle una vez más el aliento.

―Tyki…. te necesito… hazme tuyo otra vez…. ―Dijo en medio de un suspiro que denotaba ansiedad por él, lo cual estremeció todo el ser de Mikk, quien desde hacía cinco años deseaba poseer de nuevo a ese joven que tanto amaba, pero que por las evasiones y respeto hacia su persona no se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima, puesto que su anhelo era que sucediera por acuerdo mutuo y no a la fuerza.

―¿Estás seguro? podrías quedar otra vez emb….

―Tyki Mikk. ―Dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendolo y tomando su rostro entre ambas palmas, para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos. ―Si quedo otra vez encinta ¿me seguirás amando?―Le preguntó con una leve sonrisa con la cual contagió al aludido.

―Aunque tengamos una docena de hijos, te seguiré amando mi conejito. ―Dijo el hombre de ojos dorados y tez morena.

―Ni creas que te permitiré que me hagas eso….―Reprochó el ex aprendiz de Bookman. ―Mira que la sufrí mucho pariendo a Mirna y a Yashira, como para que quieras llenarme de hijos; ni que fuera un conejo de verdad, además, no eres tú el que los vas a parir ¡arg! ahora ya entiendo perfectamente a las mujeres. ―Enfatizó con un sonrojo y enojo.

―Esta bien, pero no te enojes, es sólo una posibilidad, pero insisto, me preocupa un poco que quedes embarazado y no tanto porque no desee tener otro hijo contigo, sino que me inquieta que tu vida corra peligro.―Expresó con un dejo de miedo al recordar las horribles palabras del Conde del Milenio al referirse a Lavi como a una simple máquina de reproducción.

―Ay Tyki Mikk, se nota que no me conoces, aunque ya no sea un exorcista y un bookman, soy fuerte; de lo contrario ya hubiese muerto en el parto de Yashira y Mirna.―Habló con una sonrisa que tranquilizó al Noé, cuyo asombro fue más grande cuando el pelirrojo le declaró lo siguiente. ―Además, no creo que sea una mala idea tener un hermanito para Yashira y Mirna, en caso de que quede otra vez preñado.

_Did you ever love somebody?_

_Nothing else your heart could do_

_Did you ever love somebody?_

_Who never knew_

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo volvió a besar al lord, cuyos temores se desvanecieron por la declaración de Lavi, quien empezaba a mostrar sus primeros indicios de excitación en la parte baja de su pantalón, el cual comenzaba a abultarse con desesperación. Por su parte, Mikk empezaba a quitarle la ropa al conejo de cabello rojizo, quien de vez en cuando empezaba a jadear, a sudar y a arquearse por la ansiedad de sentir en su interior ese cuerpo del cual se había privado por largo tiempo y todo por su estúpido orgullo. Por su lado, Tyki se dedicaba a lo que mejor sabía hacer: placer, darle placer a ese joven ojiverde que había sacrificado todo: su libertad, su dignidad, su puesto como exorcista y bookman, a sus amigos y familia e incluso había arriesgado su propia vida ante la Orden y el Conde del Milenio. Lavi era digno de admirar, pues ni siquiera él había podido hacer tantos sacrificios como los que el joven de 24 años hizo por amor a sus amigos y familia, lo que lo hacía un humano formidable y poderoso pese a ya no poseer su inocencia.

_Did you ever lay your head down_

_On the shoulder of a good friend_

_And then had to look away somehow_

―Ah…. Tyki…. dame más…. ―Jadeaba excitado el joven del parche enredando sus dedos con desesperación entre aquellas hebras onduladas color ébano.

―Me enloqueces Lavi…. ―Gimió el hombre mientras lamía y mordisqueaba al mismo tiempo ese grueso cuello que tanto le gustaba saborear y que perfectamente sabía que era una zona bastante erógena para el muchacho, quien reaccionaba tal como el Noé deseaba que lo hiciera.

A continuación, Tyki terminó de desvestir a Lavi, quien en cierto modo se sentía cohibido y a la vez ansioso por proseguir aquel banquete de sensaciones que había enterrado cinco años atrás. Por su parte, Tyki se relamía con lujuria, pues tampoco recordaba lo hermoso y suculento que era aquel cuerpo al desnudo, el cual comenzó a reaccionar más por las caricias del moreno, quien sin dudarlo optó por probar aquellos pezones erectos que pedían atención a la vez que empezaba a masajear la parte baja del pelirrojo, quien por un momento reprimió sus gemidos, pero Tyki le pidió que no lo hiciera; quería escucharlo gozar de todas las caricias y que repitiera su nombre de forma sensual tal como lo hizo cinco años atrás.

―Ah…. T… Tyki…. no aguanto…. ―Gimió el pelirrojo mientras apretaba con desesperación los mechones color ébano del Noé, quien de vez en cuando mordisqueaba y succionaba aquellos botones de carne que pedían cada vez más atención.

―Lo sé…. yo tampoco…. ―Respondió el Noé dejando de lado aquellos pezones para así empezar a desvestirse por lo abochornado que estaba, dejando entre ver su abdomen bien marcado, lo cual provocó que Lavi dejara salir otro gemido por lo excitado que se puso al ver ese torso trabajado, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las visibles y prominentes cicatrices que poseía; producto de los cortes que le había hecho Allen con Crown Clown durante la pelea en el Arca.

_Had to hide the way you felt for them_

_Have you ever prayed the day would come_

_You'd hear them say they feel it too_

Por un momento, Tyki notó que Lavi estaba completamente callado y que no paraba de ver aquellas cicatrices, lo cual le incomodó en cierto modo ya que no estaba seguro de que era lo que pensaba el pelirrojo, quien comenzó a acariciarlas con sus dedos desde los antebrazos hasta su torso, lo cual provocó un escalofrío en el moreno.

―L...lo… siento...aún te deben doler ¿verdad?―Dijo con titubeo al notar como se estremeció ante su tacto.

―No, pero me excita tu tacto sobre ellas.―Respondió con honestidad a la vez que tomaba su mano para besarla.―¿O es que acaso te dan asco?

―Para nada, al contrario, me encantan porque te hacen ver más sensual.―Dijo de forma pícara mientras le guiñaba con su ojo esmeralda.

―Bueno, entonces podríamos considerarlas como una cortesía del chico tramposo ¿no crees?

―Supongo que sí.―Dijo el joven del parche a la vez que le guiñaba con su ojo esmeralda al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con picardía.

Tyki tragó grueso puesto que no estaba acostumbrado al lado coqueto de Lavi, quien comenzó a lamerle las cicatrices con lujuria desde los antebrazos hasta su torso, en donde se entretuvo succionando y mordisqueando suavemente los pezones de su amado hasta sonsacarle un gemido de éxtasis.

―Ah…. ah...Lavi… me…. n…. no aguanto… voy a… ¡ah!―No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que una repentina eyaculación le sobrevino en ese momento, llegando a salpicar parte del vientre del pelirrojo, quien le dijo:

―Vaya, y eso que todavía no llegaba a esa parte.

―Travieso….―Susurró un poco agitado y al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa maliciosa que denotaba sus intenciones claramente.

Por su parte, Lavi se dejó hacer por las diestras manos del aristócrata moreno, quien con hambre y desesperación empezó a lamer y a succionar su hombría, la cual pedía ser atendida con urgencia. Tyki probaba con vehemencia aquel miembro, cuyo sabor y textura le eran como los caramelos que le encantan a Road dulce, suave y al mismo tiempo duro; no era fan de las golosinas, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso.

_I do_

_And if you did_

_Well you know I'd understand_

_I could, I would_

_More than anybody can_

―Ngh… Tyki… ngh…. N...no… agua…¡ah!―Gimió con fuerza a tal grado, que no pudo evitar que su semen salpicara el rostro de Tyki, quien con una maliciosa sonrisa comenzó a retirar aquel néctar con su lengua y sus dedos.

―Pervertido….ah...ah...―Dijo entre jadeos el pelirrojo con un sonrojo similar al color de su cabello.

―Lo sé...―Susurró antes de relamerse las comisuras de los labios y posteriormente darle un beso; haciéndole probar su propia esencia.

A continuación, Lavi enredó sus brazos sobre el cuello del moreno para profundizar el beso y de esa manera cruzar al mismo tiempo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del aludido, quien de inmediato entendió que el menor ya no podía esperar más a que alargara el acto principal. Por lo que comenzó a acomodarse en medio de las ingles del ex Bookman, quien le susurró con un tono sensual en el oído:

―Anda…. apúrate…. te necesito dentro de mí….no me hagas esperar más…

Tyki tragó grueso de nuevo, pues aún no estaba acostumbrado a esa faceta de Lavi que al parecer no había cambiado en esos cinco años, pero al mismo tiempo le era bastante atractiva, tanto que las ganas de hacerlo suyo incrementaron enormemente y con esta idea, el tercer Noé acostó suavemente en el suelo a su amado conejo y así abrir sus piernas para acomodarse en medio de ellas. No sabía porqué, pero estaba nervioso, quizás porque ya tenía bastante tiempo sin tocar aquel cuerpo de porcelana que tanto le gustaba y que temía lastimarlo, lo que le hacía sentirse como la primera vez: inseguro. Sin embargo, el ex exorcista le tomó del rostro y le dijo con suma ternura:

―Tranquilo… todo estará bien…. confío en ti…

Dicho esto, el joven pelirrojo impulsó su cadera hacia adelante para que de esa forma pudiera auto penetrarse dejando salir un quejido de dolor por el acto, el cual había dejado perplejo al pelinegro que al instante sintió una corriente recorrer su espina dorsal hasta ese punto que lo estaba enloqueciendo por el cosquilleo y suave sensación que le estaba produciendo esa entrada llena de calidez.

―¡Ah! Ah…por todos los cielos… Lavi…. No….vuelvas a hacer e…. e...s….o…A….ah….―Jadeó apenas conteniendo las ganas de querer penetrar como loco al conejo pervertido, quien entre gemidos le expresó:

―T… Tyki… n...no te contengas… hazlo….

―Ah…. Lavi… no me tientes…. Si cedo….puedo….last…

―N…. no importa….hazlo… quiero sentirte dentro de mí… desgárrame si es necesario… hazme tuyo nuevamente….―Suplicó con ansiedad y urgencia, a la vez que dirigía sus dedos hacia su ano para acariciar el pene que lo había penetrado, provocando un escalofrío en el moreno.

―E...esta bien….pero que conste que te lo adver….¡ah!―No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Lavi empezó a moverse como si hiciera "mariposas" con sus piernas para así profundizar las embestidas del sexo de Tyki, quien ante estas acciones comenzó a perder poco a poco la cordura.

_Did you ever love somebody?_

_So much that the earth moved_

_Did you ever love somebody?_

_Even though it hurt to_

Había sido demasiado tiempo de abstinencia, que simplemente no sabía o más bien no comprendía cómo era que habían logrado aguantar tantos años sin el contacto mutuo. No obstante, ésta vez era distinto, ya que ahora estaban redescubriendo sus cuerpos y las reacciones que éstos tenían ante el tacto de sus manos, de sus bocas; hasta el roce de sus genitales friccionándose hasta crear un armonioso y excitante sonido de fluidos que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, estimulando a ambos amantes.

―Ah… ¿no es hermoso ese sonido Lavi?―Gimió el lord mientras escuchaba como el exceso de su semen empezaba a brotar fuera del ano del chico con parche.

―S….Sí…. Me anima a continuar …..―Respondió con cansancio pero con ganas de más, pues aquella sensación le era bastante placentera y más al sentir cómo el vello del Noé masajeaba el contorno de su anillo de carne, el cual palpitaba a la vez que succionaba con gula el sexo de Tyki, quien no paraba de embestirlo como una bestia en celo.

Las palabras cesaron para darle cabida a los jadeos, gemidos, mordiscos, chupetones, abrazos y besos cargados de pasión como nunca se lo habían demostrado antes, puesto que sentían que se les iba la vida si no se demostraban todo el amor y la pasión que habían enterrado por mucho tiempo. Lavi seguía moviendo con fuerza sus caderas mientras que Tyki aumentaba la fuerza en sus embestidas, pues entre más apretaba el esfínter de Lavi su miembro, aumentaba su libido de tal forma que no aguantó estar en la misma posición por más tiempo y aún estando dentro del pelirrojo se incorporó a modo de sentarse en el suelo y empalar de nueva cuenta a su amado.

―Ah… T….. Tyki… ¿qué… h...haces?―Jadeó el joven del parche ante aquella sensación.

―Algo que te va a a gustar…

Y dicho esto, el moreno empezó a meter y a sacar su ya hinchado pene en el dilatado anillo de carne que palpitaba cada vez que era invadido y cuando era "abandonado" se contraía y se expandía como si desease más de aquella intromisión: era algo sublime para ambos. Por su parte, Lavi volvió a abrazarse de Tyki, debido a que sentía que dentro de poco llegaría a su límite a la vez que repartía besitos en el cuello del moreno y encajaba sus uñas cuando éste arremetía con fuerza en su interior para tocar aquel punto G para complacer a su pareja y que hasta cierto punto le había costado trabajo encontrarlo.

―Ah… T…. Tyki….q… quiero... quiero terminar contigo…. ―Jadeaba mientras se acercaba a su oído con ansiedad.

―Yo también…. Lavi… ―Le respondió tras darle un beso lleno de pasión sin dejar de moverse dentro de él.―Pero… ¿estás seguro de que quieres que yo…?

―Sólo hazlo…. quiero sentir otra vez tu esencia dentro de mí….―Dijo el pelirrojo tomando el rostro de Tyki, al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir unas lágrimas de éxtasis.

―E… está bien… lo haré ―Cedió el moreno ante los caprichos del conejo, a quien le limpió sus húmedos ojos.

Y tras hacer esto, el tercer Noé comenzó a "atacar" con más fuerza a aquella zona sensible del pelirrojo hasta que no pudo reprimir un grito ante el orgasmo que ya empezaba a experimentar con creces junto a su amado Tyki Mikk que dejó a su semilla inundar todo el ser del ex bookman que se arqueaba por la sensación de calidez que la esencia del Noé del placer le estaba provocando a la vez que él derramaba sobre el vientre y parte del pecho su semen con potencia. Ambos amantes se abrazaron mientras vaciaban sus espermas y consumaban aquella unión de cuerpos y sentimientos con un casto beso.

_Did you ever love somebody?_

_Nothing else your heart could do_

_Did you ever love somebody?_

―Ah…. Lavi…. te amo… ―Expresó en medio de jadeos sin dejar de lado los besuqueos.

―Yo también… quisiera que esto nunca terminara… quisiera permanecer así contigo por siempre… ―Respondió de igual modo el ex aprendiz de Bookman con voz temblorosa por el éxtasis que sentía por el cosquilleo que le estaba causando el semen del moreno en su entrada y que su cuerpo ya empezaba a relajarse de tal modo que le pidió a su amado Noé que lo acostara en el piso.

_Like I love you_

Una vez que Tyki vació toda su semilla dentro de Lavi, se dejó caer sobre de él sin llegar a lastimarlo, puesto que también su cuerpo había llegado a su límite y empezaba a sentirse cansado por lo mismo. Ambos permanecieron sin decirse nada, ya que trataban de recuperar el aliento que les hacía falta, pero estaban satisfechos y tan felices que no paraban de sonreírse y besarse mutuamente.

―Sabes Tyki… no sé cómo es que pudimos olvidar esto… y más por tanto tiempo...―Dijo en medio de una breve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba esas hebras ébano.

―Lo sé… deberíamos hacerlo más seguido...―Respondió con picardía mientras se dejaba acariciar el cabello, entre tanto que escuchaba el palpitar del corazón de su amado conejo, quien le expuso lo siguiente:

―Siempre y cuando se presenten este tipo de oportunidades: o sea que no estén las niñas o que tu familia esté cerca y sobre todo: que no tenga el riesgo de quedar embarazado cada vez que lo hagamos y hablo en serio. ―Espetó con seriedad.

―Ja,ja,ja, está bien, como tú ordenes mi amor.―Apoyó entre risas el joven Noé cerrando los ojos en señal de relajación por los mimos de Lavi, quien se quejó:

―Oye ni se te ocurra dormirte; te recuerdo que aún estás en mi interior y dentro de poco va a amanecer.

―Lo sé… sólo déjame escuchar un poco más tu corazón….me gusta como palpita...―Respondió el moreno relajado por aquel armonioso compás.

_Like I love you_

Permanecieron un rato más en silencio con la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite que Lavi había traído; escuchando la armonía de sus respiraciones que ya empezaban a normalizarse. Deseaban permanecer así por siempre: abrazados, sintiendo el calor de sus desnudos cuerpos y relajarse con el compás de sus latidos, pero todo tiene un fin y era momento de que ambos debían separarse físicamente. Por lo que el lord sacó su miembro con toda la delicadeza del mundo para no lastimar más al chico del parche, quien dejó salir un pujido de dolor y placer entremezclados por aquel "abandono", el cual propició que toda la semilla del moreno empezara a esparcirse fuera de su ano.

―Ah…

―¿Te lastimé?

―U… un poco, pero no es grave; estaré bien. ―Respondió con media sonrisa para tranquilizar al Noé del placer, quien le dijo:

―Te llevo a tu cuarto…

―No hace falta, puedo ir yo sol… ay… ―Se quejó ante una corriente de dolor que transitó desde su espalda hasta su coxis al tratar de incorporarse.

―¿Ya ves? por eso mejor te llevo a tu cuarto. ―Dijo el lord al mismo tiempo que volvía a ponerse su ropa, para así ayudar al ex exorcista a ponerse la suya "y no deambular desnudos por los pasillos".

―Estás loco si crees que voy a ir desnudo contigo hasta mi cuarto. ―Espetó con molestia ante la broma de mal gusto del pelinegro, quien entre risas le dijo:

―De veras que te has vuelto medio amargado, ya no aguantas ni siquiera una bromita.

―Ahora no sólo es Wisely quien me lo dice, sino ahora tú...―Se quejó a la vez que hacía un puchero acompañado de un ligero sonrojo, lo que sorprendió al aristócrata del lunar por lo berrinchudo e infantil que podía llegar a ser, pero pese a ello lo amaba con todo su corazón y con ese pensamiento sonrió en sus adentros; tomando a Lavi entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una princesa para llevarlo a su cuarto.

―Te amo… Lavi… ―Susurró antes de darle el último beso de la noche antes de retirarse, debido a que el aludido había caído profundamente dormido.

_Like I love you_

A la mañana siguiente, el pelirrojo se despertó con pesadez y por consiguiente espantado al notar que ya era casi medio día porque a esa hora estaba prácticamente terminando de darle clases a sus retoñitos y más al notar que a su lado estaba nada más y nada menos que Tyki Mikk abrazado a su cintura, a quien tumbó sin miramientos de la cama.

―¡Auch duele!―Se quejó el pelinegro sobándose el chichón que tenía en la cabeza ante la caída que el pelirrojo había propiciado.

―¡Oh cielos, ya es muy tarde! ¡¿y tú qué haces en mi cuarto?!―Cuestionó el joven señalando con su dedo al Noé del placer, quien con trabajo se incorporó del suelo.

―Vaya forma de despertar en la mañana y decir "buenos días mi amor"….―Se quejó con sarcasmo. ―Oh ya lo creo que es tarde… ―Dijo viendo que el reloj marcaba ya el mediodía.

―¡Claro que es tarde inepto! ―Exclamaba o más bien gritaba irritado al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la camisa al lord para zangolotearlo cual trapo viejo.―¡Seguramente las niñas han de estar preocupadas porque no les di clases!

―Cálmate Lavi, es probable que han de estar en el comedor desayunando o ya han de estar jugando en el jardín o en su cuarto.

―Ay que horror contigo, no cabe duda que eres demasiado irresponsable y despreocupado.―Dijo el ex bookman soltando al Noé con desdén. ―Con razón Yashira es como tú.

―No seas tan estricto contigo mismo y con ellas; además, dudo que les afecte que no tengan clases por un día, no se va a acabar el mundo por eso. ―Le dijo guiñandole el ojo. ―De vez en cuando deberías darte un respiro y no enfrascarte con tanta disciplina.

Lavi se quedó pensativo, puesto que en parte Tyki tenía razón, ya que últimamente no había pensado ensimismo e incluso había caído en la cuenta de que sus princesitas no estaban desenvolviéndose en un ambiente realmente sano y no precisamente por estar conviviendo con el Conde del Milenio y el clan Noé, sino que no en ningún momento de sus cinco años de vida tenían conocimiento del mundo de "afuera" y por ende carecían de contacto con otras personas que no fueran sus tíos, los sirvientes y otros miembros de la casa de los Kamelot, lo cual le preocupaba en gran manera, puesto que lo que menos deseaba era que sus pequeñas siguieran creciendo en un ambiente que aparentaba ser normal, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Es más, ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza el pedirle una cita al lord, debido a que por tantos problemas rodeando sus vidas, no habían tenido ni tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

―¡Auch ¿qué te pasa?!―Se quejó el ex Bookman Jr. al sentir un almohadazo por parte del Noé del placer.

―Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto ¿sí?―Esta vez quien reprochó fue el moreno, pues si había algo que le molestaba de Lavi era que divagara por cosas que simplemente él no entendía, ya que a veces le era muy tedioso lidiar con ese lado intelectual de la que estaba dotado el oji esmeralda.―Anda, a bañarse y a vestirse que vamos a salir los cuatro.

Lavi quedó estupefacto, pues creía que había escuchado mal ¿acaso había dicho salir? ¿era acaso otra broma de mal gusto del Noé del placer? simplemente quedó estático ante la idea de tener un día "afuera" de esa casa y más con Tyki y las niñas, algo que por mucho tiempo había soñado y anhelado desde que había llegado a la mansión Kamelot: convivir como familia. Por su parte, Tyki notó como el ex exorcista estaba derramando lágrimas, lo cual le preocupó, pues esperaba alegrarlo y no hacerlo llorar.

―O… oye… ¿estás bien?―Preguntó preocupado al notar que aquellas lágrimas empezaban a brotar cada vez más. ―¿Acaso dije algo malo?

―N… no…. ―Balbuceó el pelirrojo tratando de contenerse, pero le era imposible. ―Entonces ¿por qué lloras mi amor?

―Es… que… estoy feliz….―Tartamudeó al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar su llanto. ―Siempre he deseado que… que… que llegara el día en que pudiéramos convivir como una familia….

Esto enterneció al Noé, pues sabía a la perfección que tanto Lavi como las gemelas no estaban viviendo un ambiente bueno al estar confinados en esas cuatro paredes por cinco años y que el Conde del Milenio había ordenado que así fuera para "proteger" al octavo Noé de los asedios de la Orden Oscura, pero en realidad estaba condenando la libertad de Mirna y por consiguiente la de Lavi y Yashira. Sin embargo, aquella situación lo tenía más que harto, debido a que no soportaba más que su amado conejito viviera en una jaula de oro por más tiempo y que su espíritu alegre terminara por extinguirse con la amargura, frustración y tristeza, por lo que tomó la decisión de hacerlo feliz junto a sus pequeñitas y ésta vez lo haría en serio.

―Anda, hay que ducharnos y alistarnos; recuerda que no es cortez hacer esperar a las damas.―Dijo con ternura al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas de aquel ojo esmeralda que le encantaba y que sus adoradas nenas habían heredado de ese hermoso ser.

―Tienes razón… ―Respondió con una radiante sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del tercer Noé se derritiera y por consiguiente le diera un beso en los labios cargado de amor y ternura, el cual recibió sin rechistar el pelirrojo.

En un rato, ambos se alistaron para tener por primera vez en sus vidas juntos, su "primer salida familiar", lo cual animó mucho a las gemelas, tanto que salieron corriendo hacia su alcoba para "escarbar" el ropero y escoger el mejor vestido para la ocasión; claro, con la ayuda de la tía Trisha y de las mucamas, quienes también se pusieron muy contentas y emocionadas al escuchar por parte de Lavi de que por primera vez las pequeñas Mirna y Yashira saldrían a conocer la ciudad a lado de sus padres. Sin embargo esto al mismo tiempo dejó desconcertados a ciertos miembros del clan Noé: Road, Sheryl y Wisely, quienes en cierta forma intentaron persuadir de la forma más discreta posible al Noé del placer, pero éste se mantuvo firme ante todos con su decisión.

―Lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. ―Concluyó sin rechistar ante las insistencias de Road y Sheryl.

―Entiende Tyki, esto puede meterte más en problemas con el Conde si se entera de que saliste con Lavi y las niñas sin su consentimiento. ―Trató de convencerlo la chica de cabello azulado, pues realmente se había asustado tanto por aquella discusión que tuvieron el Conde y Tyki y que éste había sido apaleado por el primer apóstol.

―Mi Road tiene razón hermanito; me preocupa que te metas más en líos con el Señor Conde, por favor considéralo ¿sí? ―Apoyó Sheryl a su hija, pues si bien él no presenció nada de lo ocurrido, sí se enteró enseguida por parte de Wisely y de la Noé de los Sueños, por lo que se preocupó mucho.

―Tyki.―Ésta vez fue Wisely el que llamó su atención. ―Debes reconsiderar esto, pues no sólo tú te vas a meter en problemas, sino que también harás que el Conde se vaya contra Lavi y tus hijas si lo haces enfadar y eso lo sabes perfectamente.

Tyki se mordió el labio de la frustración; Wisely tenía razón y además, aquellas amenazas de parte del Conde hacia Lavi y sus hijas lo hicieron estremecerse de enojo y frustración al saber que el Noé de la Sabiduría tenía razón y que incluso él había experimentado en carne propia los escarnios del primer Noé. No obstante, el sólo recordar a su adorado pelirrojo derramando lágrimas de sufrimiento le hervía la sangre, debido a que ya estaba hastiado de verlo así: tan triste y apagado por el estilo de vida que había estado llevando todo ese largo tiempo.

―Ustedes no lo entienden...―Dijo el Noé del Placer conteniendo su enojo, lo cual llamó la atención de sus familiares.―¡No tienen idea de lo mucho que ha sacrificado… ni de lo que ha sufrido por causa de ello!―Exclamó explotando de enojo al recordar como la noche anterior Lavi y él habían derramado lágrimas de sufrimiento, de tal modo que golpeó una de las paredes de la sala al grado de agrietarla.

―Tyki… ―Expresó estupefacto el Noé de los Deseos ante el comportamiento de su hermano menor.

De repente, las puertas principales de la mansión se abrieron, dejando entrever a un visitante inesperado…

―¡Buenos días, mi querida familia❤!

―Conde del Milenio… ―Susurró cierto pelirrojo con un atisbo de temor, al mismo tiempo que iba bajando las escaleras junto a sus hijas que iban luciendo unos vestidos ligeros de color lila con listones morados en los bordes de la falda y las mangas, mientras que sus cabellos rojizos resaltaban con unos gorros floreados del mismo tono que los listones.

**Continuará** **….**

* * *

 

_**Kajitsu no Keikoku** _

_**Kanon Wakeshima (Short Version)** _

_**Negai ga kanau to iu akai kajitsu** _

_**Yottsu no ashikase to toukakoukan** _

_**Sono jouken wo hoobareba** _

_**Nigeru te mo ashi mo ushinau deshou** _

_**Chuukoku wa hitsudoku henpin fukanou** _

_**Nao nozomu to iu nara** _

_**Otabe kudasai** _

_**Hitotsu kurayami ni tozasare** _

_**Futatsu namida ni oboreru** _

_**Mittsu gokuraku ni hodasare** _

_**Yottsu shuuchi ni sainamareru** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y qué pasó?
> 
> Sé que les prometí en el capítulo anterior narrar en este capítulo la vida de Lavi desde el punto de vista de Bookman (del cual sólo di la introducción), pero les prometo que les daré mi propia versión del pasado de nuestro Conejito narrada por el Panda, pero creo que todos se preguntarán ¿y qué pasó? bueno, ha sido una mala idea dar "spoilers" con mis propios fics xd, ya que símplemente la trama del capítulo tomó un rumbo drásticamente diferente, así como los títulos de los capítulos que siempre cambian a la mera hora. No obstante, quedé satisfecha con el resultado final y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.
> 
> Por otra lado, debo admitir que tuve problemas con la colocación de las dos canciones, pues no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a la combinación de las escenas con ambas letras, por lo que si hay algún desajuste en cuanto a relación entre canciones con narración, háganmelo saber en sus comentarios. Asimismo, no sólo de canciones me inspiré para crear este capítulo; pues también suelo escuchar melodías como fuente de inspiración para mis historias y, las rolas que se llevaron todo el crédito fueron: B.T. compuesta por Yuki Kajiura (una de mis favoritas y está en su álbum de .hack/Sign OST I (2002) y Samazama na Omoi ("muchos sentimientos") del álbum de RomeoxJuliet y compuesta por Sakimoto Hitoshi (estas pistas me inspiraron mucho para la escena de la "reconciliación" de Tyki y Lavi).
> 
> En esta ocasión no daré títulos ni revelaré nada del siguiente capítulo, así que lo único que podré decir es: ¡espérenlo con ansias!
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> BaraOtome

**Author's Note:**

> "El Juguete y el Demonio"
> 
> En un principio, esta historia iba a ser un one shot, el cual está dedicado a tres personas especiales: LunaMikk, Rika Chwan y DarkCarnival69 que me han pedido hacer un fanfic de lucky o TykixLavi (en especial LunaMikk y Rika Chwan) y que posteriormente me hicieron fan de esta pareja. Sin embargo, el resultado final de este capítulo me gusto mucho y por esa razón decidí extenderlo a dos, pero al final me di cuenta que tenía potencial para ser un fanfic largo, aunque en un principio, tuve mis dudas porque era la segunda vez que hacía un fanfic largo (pues lamentablemente perdí mi primer "long fic", así que puedo considerar como primer fanfic largo esta historia) y para ser honesta no sabía cómo desarrollar la pareja de TykixLavi, pues al principio no encontraba nada de "química" en ellos, pero después de leer varios fanfics de Luna Mikk, Rika Chwan e incluso ver como cinco veces DGM, ver (digo ver porque todavía mi nivel de japonés no es muy avanzado) y leer también doujinshi para encontrarle el chiste a la pareja, pero al final lo conseguí.
> 
> El título de este capítulo explica de forma metafórica los sentimientos de Lavi y Tyki. "El juguete" es Lavi, quien como se habrán dado cuenta es víctima de abuso de sus amigos y del destino (ok. eso estuvo medio "soso" pero debo admitir que tomé referencias del doujinshi de "Dizzy" para crear esta situación) y "El Demonio" es Tyki, ya que además de ser considerado por los exorcistas como uno, en sí él cree que lo es; lo que hace que estos sentimientos en conjunto crean empatía entre exorcista y Noé que por consiguiente se convierte en amor. 
> 
> Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y puedan darle una oportunidad a esta historia con sus puntos de vista, críticas, y opiniones en sus comentarios.
> 
> ¡Cuídense mucho!
> 
> BaraOtome


End file.
